A Unique Ancient
by Textcrazy
Summary: Eric's maker returns after he left her hundreds of years ago much to his regret. Why has she returned and will Eric be able to win back the affections of his unique maker and long lost love? Features a jealous Sookie and my own OC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N before you ask I have not given up on my other story, I fancied a change and have been thinking about writing an Eric and OC story for a while. Oh and no worries about me not updating my other story though as I already have a proof ready which just needs to be edited. I have already started the following chapter and I have really enjoyed writing this chapter and deciding on a new storyline. If it is not what readers are looking for than I will probably decide not to continue it but I hope that it will not be the case. **

**Hope you enjoy and I hope you REVIEW! **

Chapter 1

**Elena's Pov**

I gripped the stirring wheel of my car with inhuman strength, for the first time since my child left me I felt nervous, panicked. I turned off the road and pulled into the full car park, smiling slightly when I saw all of the vermin lining up waiting to be let into a bar where they hoped to get bitten and used by one of us. I shook my head slightly at the idea that they were happy just to be a blood-bag; I would never understand fang-banners completely, even after all my years. I had met many in my time having lived thousands of years, but I despised the smell of desperation they radiated from every pore on their skin. It was pitiful that they would dress in such a degrading way, believing in the stereotype which has made us sound obsessed with black and cheap flesh revealing clothes. While vampires had no sense in modesty, it didn't mean we all dressed in such unappealing and cheap clothes. As I pulled into an empty space I looked up at the glowing red Fangtasia sign, it had my child's name written all over it. I smirked and looked in the rear view mirror to check my appearance. I added a little extra gloss to bring out my naturally plump red lips and ran my fingers through my chocolate brown hair, I was glad that I had grown it long when I was human as I had fallen in love with my long brown curls. My long brunette locks ran down to the small of my back and made my emerald eyes shine brightly. I knew I was pretty; I had after all had complements from every human, vampire and other supernatural species that I had passed through the years. I wasn't completely vein but I knew how to work what I had, and unlike most fang-bangers nowadays it didn't mean the less clothing the better. I gracefully got out of my car and smoothed down my dress. I had chosen an emerald green dress with matching heels to complement my eyes; I had also chosen to wear a small diamond necklace with matching bracelets and earrings. My fingers immediately went to clasp the diamond heart from my necklace in my hand, I thought back to when my child had given it to me a few decades after I had turned him...

"_Jag __ӓ__lskar dig min __ӓ__lskare" __**I love you my lover **__my Viking purred as he dropped the body of the Queen he had just killed onto the already bloody ground. She had begun to get careless with her feedings and had ignored my many warnings, for the price of her stupidity she had lost her life at the hands of my only creation. I smirked._

"_Som jag __ӓ__lskar dig mitt barn" __**As I love you my child **__I purred back, taking a seductive step towards my now suddenly horny Viking. I was covered in what used to be the Queens army's blood; she had been stupid enough to think she could beat us at the age of 140. She had become Queen out of chance and luck; she hid behind an army of vampires and never fought in a battle with her kind. She was nothing but a coward and the quick death was a mercy on her since I knew my child wanted to play with her. _

"_Du ser fantastisk t__ӓ__ckt av blod min __ӓ__lskare, du g__ӧ__r mig h__ȧ__rt och k__ȧ__t f__ӧ__r dig" __**You look amazing covered in blood my lover, you make me hard and horny for you **__he purred and I felt heat rush to my core. I watched as he tore one of the many necklaces from the Queen's bloody body and sped around to clasp it round my neck. Its thin silver coloured chain was long enough to reach my generous chest, the diamond heart shinning in the moon light as I twirled it in my fingers. _

"_Det passar dig min __ӓ__lskling" __**It suits you my lover **__he continued to purr as I continued to finger the small diamond heart. The next thing I knew my lips had slammed onto my Vikings as he pulled me closer to his bare and bloody chest. My tongue skimmed his bottom lip, demanding entrance to his still bloody and wet mouth. He parted his lips to let my tongue though, battling for dominance in a fiery and heated kiss as my hands tangled in his long mane of golden locks. His large hands racked over my body as we began tearing the tattered clothes with prevented us from touching each other's bare skin. My leather top and pants were gone is seconds and I felt his fingers run against my soaked folds. We were too far into bloodlust to take things slow since the next minute Eric had me on the floor and was thrusting into me right to the hilt. I screamed out in pleasure as my fangs descended in ecstasy, I ran them across his shoulder as he started to thrust in and out of me in deep hard thrusts. I smirked against his flesh as a shiver ran through his body, until he changed angles and hit my g-spot with every thrust. My smirk turned into a long, throaty moan as he increased the pressure of each of his thrusts, moving at a pace only vampires could achieve. I felt my climax approach and felt him swell inside of my tight walls, his hand snaked between us leaving my bare breast and travelling to rub my clit roughly, pushing me over the edge and taking him with me... _

After reminiscing about the past for a few moments I made my way over to the entrance of the bar. I was not here to see Eric personally; I was on in-fact business. I had heard from Sophie-Ann that a telepath was currently living in a small town called Bon Temps. Since this is such a rarity I had no choice but to come and investigate, the fact that she was familiar with my child was the only reason I was here. I needed to be sure that she could not in-fact read our minds, if she did then there would be no alternative but to kill her quickly. If on the other hand she couldn't and I deemed her a valuable asset, then I would offer her my protection. I would stay near for the appropriate time while it is made known that I would kill any who harmed her, and then I would take my leave, leaving all of the bad memories behind me once again. I blinked back the tears that had formed in my eyes as they began to water, I hadn't cried since the night he'd left me and I was starting to doubt whether this was such a good idea. I swallowed the sudden lump that had formed in my throat and straightened my back; I would not appear weak in front of anyone, especially my child! As I got in view of the entrance I noted what was apparently was my child's only child. I took in her long blonde hair and slim figure; it made her look edgy and innocent. A quick assessment of her made me place her at about 200 years old. I saw much to my amusement that a look of distain was on her face, her lips turned up in a scowl of displease at being surrounded by so many pathetic humans. I knew by the way she acted and the way she looked to why my Viking had chosen to change her, he always had a thing for feisty women not to mention blondes. Before approaching I made sure to wipe my face from any expression, after hiding all my emotions I made my way directly to her confidently, being my age I didn't need to worry as much about danger, even though I did so instinctively. I could have pain inflicted on me but I couldn't die as easily as most vampires; I had reached an age where I had no choice but to walk the earth for eternity. Now a stake to the heart just hurt like a bitch, but I would heal and continue to live on until I met my end some other way. It was a curse and a gift being an ancient and it had saved my life in the past a few times, mainly in the last couple of thousand years much to my displeasure.

"Pamela" I said flatly as I stood in front of the blonde vampire. She looked at me strangely and I could see her lick her lips at my appearance, it wasn't anything new to me that supe's found me fascinating; they were drawn to the power I seemed to radiate. I watched her; annoyed that she had yet to speak. I didn't want to be here all night and I double checked that I had the bond with my child closed since I didn't want him to know I was present in his bar until I have seen him; I had missed him dearly over the years and it was clear to me that he was my only weakness. A small growl came from my chest which seemed to panic and scare the younger vampire slightly, I smiled when she realised her mistake in keeping me waiting. A speechless vampire was always such a treat to watch, their expressions were priceless.

"Mistress" she bowed to the waist and I heard several gasps came from the vermin in the line. _Fucking pathetic_ I thought as I gestured for Pam to rise. Being Eric's child she could also sense my blood in her maker as well as in herself, so I knew she was aware of whom I was and I was curious to know how much Eric had told her about me. I passed off my curiosity; I did have eternity after all to get all of the answers I was after.

"You will not tell my child I am here" I said, keeping my tone even. I would not let her see the mixed feelings I was having at meeting my child, I just hoped that he still does not loath and despise me as he did before we parted.

"But your-"she started stupidly. I was growing tied of her quickly and was not in the mod to beat around the bush.

"Are you questioning me Pamela?" I hissed out without fangs. I watched as she stuttered out a panicked no before telling me that she would honour my request. I nodded and walked into the bar taking in my surroundings as I sped over to a booth in the corner. The air smelt of desperation, blood, sex and lust which matched the room's decor to the letter. The walls were coloured in a deep red as well as a pitch black. The small gift shop in the corner of the bar was filled with humans wanting to buy a memo for their experience here, not brave enough to aim high for a fang mark to decorate their necks. The booths were made up of red leather seats and the walls supported pictures of clique images associated with our kind. I continued to take in every detail of my child's success; the music playing was fast and upbeat which tempted the customers to dance on the space in the centre of the room. As I finished taking everything in the room I finally let my eyes wonder over towards my child. He was slouched in a thrown looking exactly the same as I last saw him. His shoulder length hair fell straight down his face making him look like the sexy Viking he truly was. I let my eyes trail down his body and I felt my lust spark up as I took in his black leather pants and a fitted shirt which was in a similar dark colour. I felt all of my feelings for him begin to rise to the surface within me, but I pushed them down with a scowl. He was the one to leave me for fucks sake! I should hate him, loath him! I continue to watch his bored expression until a slight smirk appeared on his lips, I eyed him puzzlingly until I felt a presence approach and stand too close to me much to my displease.

"Looking for some company little darling?" I heard a deep voice purr. I scoffed at how he described me as little since my height was above average and I was obviously much older than him. I looked at the scrawny human who was attempting to seduce me, I eyed him. Pathetic!

"Not from you, beat it!" I hissed, keeping my voice in a deadly whisper and smiled slightly when he scurried off like a good little blood-bag. I returned my eyes to my child and saw that his trade mark smirk was still present on his face. I waited patiently, sending human after human away until I heard a commotion at the front of the bar. I tensed slightly until I saw a petite blond barge into the bar. _Part-fairy_ I thought as soon as I caught her scent. My heightened scenes made it easy for me to be able to hear clearly when she walked straight up to my child. I tilted my head to the side slightly taking in her appearance; it was obvious this was the famed telepath. She was wearing a lilac dress which came down to the floor; her blonde hair was pulled up in an elaborate style showing off her bare tanned neck. Her aura was clear to me, she was angered with my child and I tensed even more in case she over stepped her bounds. I would not have my child be insulted by a human, part fairy or not!

"What the hell do you think you're doing Eric?" the telepath hissed at my child. So they are on a first name bases...interesting since I remembered that my child did not get attached to others easily. I am surprised that he actually found and turned a human that captivated his interest enough, let along form such an attachment to another. I could tell that Pamela respected her maker and that she was furiously loyal to him, she was being curious with me at the entrance and if I was here on more pleasant terms I would have humoured her. But it wasn't one of those times so I hadn't.

"I don't know what you mean my lover" my child purred to her and I closed my eyes to fight back on my emotions since they threatened to resurface. I could remember in the past when he called me that when we made love times and times again. He was close to this blonde and I knew it wasn't just to keep her gift in his territory. I sighed and opened my eyes, continuing to listen to their conversation.

"Where's Bill Eric, I know you have him?" the blonde hissed out again, trying to put venom in her words though her aura was telling a different story. She lusted after my child, nothing I had not seen before. But what I haven't seen is my child lusting after a woman as much as I was witnessing. I did not like it, but it was not my place to judge...not anymore anyway. I felt a presence stand next to me, a vampire if my senses where correct. I was about to get them to piss off until I sensed it was Pamela standing next to me, watching me with an expression of mixed fascination and curiosity. I gestured for her to sit.

"Pamela" I greeted again, in a worse mood now I knew how well my child had been coping with leaving me. He had no regrets about leaving me with nothing but a note reading:

_Goodbye master_

_~Your child_

He had used master to spite me even though I had never made him call me it when it was not needed. I remember him telling me to go out and hunt, and me asking him to join me. I hadn't known why he had refused until I came to our small home that night and his stuff was gone and I was left with nothing but a four worded note.

"Please mistress, call me Pam" she replied to my greeting and I nodded. Pam sounded better when it passed my lips...just like Eric. I clamped down on those feelings again, he would not take me back and I would not give him the change to leave me again even if he did. He was a coward with his emotions back then; I doubt he has changed much over the decades.

"Tell me about the blonde Pam" I said softly, Pam looked at me puzzled before turning around and taking in the situation with my child and the blonde. I could sense Pam was figuring out how much to tell me, but I will not have her hiding anything from me when it concerned my child.

"Start from the beginning, do not hide anything from me Pamela" I said sternly, not leaving any room for argument. I could tell she didn't want to tell me about my child's new relationship with the blonde, but I gave her no choice but to come clean. I was her mistress after all and I was sure that my child must have mentioned some of our past stories about how I dealt with people who were not honest with me when I asked them to be.

"Her name is Sookie Stackhouse and she is from Bon Temps. She is a waitress at Merlottes and I guess you have already sensed her skill" I nodded. Sensing different creatures becomes easier with age, for example my child would have known she was more than a human just by her scent but not know what until he had tasted her, but Pam wouldn't know she was anything else but a pretty human who carried a slightly sweeter scent.

"Carry on" I pressured, I knew Eric would sense my presence soon and I wanted answers from his child first.

"Bill Compton brought her to Fangtasia one night, she was asking about the killings of two of her friends since her brother was in jail for their murders. She caught Eric's attention but couldn't be glamoured, my master has been trying to seduce her ever since. It does not seem to be affecting her as well as he would have liked." She finished. I closed my eyes and sighed, a human motion which I had picked up over my years.

"She lusts after him, he will get his wish" I muttered slightly bitterly, seemingly shocking Pam. She must have realised that even though I had asked her to tell me everything, she should have kept some things which she had let slip quiet. So my child was falling for a stubborn telepath, I would not compete for his affections I told myself sternly. What we had was in the past, if this is the case...it will stay that way.

"It is true then?" she asked fascinated. I nodded since she meant that I could see auras and sense emotions, I could definitely see that this blonde felt strongly for my child.

"She is claimed?" I asked and Pam nodded. "By a vampire named Bill Compton?" I asked and she nodded again. So my child was trying to seduce and claim a human who was already with another vampire, strange since he could have just ordered this Bill to hand over his human...but I guess my child was always up for a challenge...something's never change it seems.

"He will know of my presence soon, with his age I cannot mask my presence for long" I stated out of the blue.

"How does he not know already? I assume you have closed the bond with him, but you practically radiate power and age?" she asked curiously.

"If I wish to hide my presence from my child I can for a short amount of time. Closing the bond also blunts his senses to my presence longer" I said matter-of-factly. Pam seemed content with the information and was smart enough not to ask any more questions other then whether I would like a blood. I refused saying that I did not need much to survive; feeding from a human once in every two weeks could sustain me and keep my healthy though I have gone without for longer. Suddenly I saw my child visibly tense when he realised an older vampire was in his bar. Pam was at his side in the blink of an eye as Eric scanned the bar quickly, I could tell Pam was nervous but I was watching closely for my child's expression. Suddenly he spotted me and I watched as his blue eyes widened as he realised his maker was in his bar. Well it's now or never.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I have got to say I am disappointed in the lack of reviews I got for my first chapter, but never mind I hope it will pick up. Also I want to thank the readers who added the story to their alerts though don't forget to review since I need to know if my story is still worth writing. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh and don't forget to REVIEW!**

"_If I wish to hide my presence from my child I can for a short amount of time. Closing the bond also blunts his senses to my presence longer" I said matter-of-factly. Pam seemed content with the information and was smart enough not to ask any more questions other then whether I would like a blood. I refused saying that I did not need much to survive; feeding from a human once in every two weeks could sustain me and keep my healthy though I have gone without for longer. Suddenly I saw my child visibly tense when he realised an older vampire was in his bar. Pam was at his side in the blink of an eye as Eric scanned the bar quickly, I could tell Pam was nervous but I was watching closely for my child's expression. Suddenly he spotted me and I watched as his blue eyes widened as he realised his maker was in his bar. Well it's now or never. _

Chapter 2

**Eric's Pov**

_Fucking blood bags_ I thought with a scowl as I scanned the patrons in my bar. I was the oldest thing in here and bored senseless. The smell of sex and desperation filled my senses as I slouched in my throne...again. As I continued to scan the crowd, I let my eyes wonder to a group of young girls who had been staring at me since they had entered. I smirked at them, giving them a slight wink and I could practically smell their lust for me over the simple action alone. I had yet to feed since I had woken and I was in the mood for something...multiple. I eyed the three girls closely and noticed a blush coat their cheeks when they noticed me practically undressing them with my eyes. I had been keeping an eye on them since they had entered a half hour ago, making sure they would be my feed and fuck for the night if I couldn't find anything better. Few vampires had paid them much notice, but they had refused each offer in the hope to temp me with their seductive actions. The petite blond was wearing a black boob tube with a short leather skirt making her long legs look even more appealing, and her top causing her generous chest to heave from the small amount of fabric covering it. The other two were fake blondes with obviously fake boobs, but I was in a generous mood so I would please them as well... _A threesome was just what I needed to arouse my mood_ I thought.

After sitting on display for an hour or so I was still bored, watching the vermin try to approach me was beginning to get more than a little annoying. I had kicked three ugly humans that had approached, but the pathetic creatures refused to get the point. You would have thought having eternity to see the world would excite someone more than bore them, but when you have lived for 1,000 years it is hard to find things which excite you anymore. I took my blackberry out from my pocket and scanned down my contact list...Bill. Perfect! If I was having such a shit night, I could ruin someone else's as well.

"Compton" I said flatly after he had picked up. I knew for a fact that it was his and Sookies first date anniversary and that he was taking her out on a date. I envied Bill for having Sookie; she was everything a vampire could want I figured. She was beautiful, feisty, naive, telepath and I knew for a fact that her blood was part fairy. Bill was too young to know that simple fact, but I knew having chased and drained a few in my years that she had a slight trace of it in her blood, I could practically remember how they tasted as soon as my fangs pieced their...

"Hello?" an annoying voice buzzed in my ear. I stifled a growl at him interrupting what would have been one of the highlights of my night, though I quickly snapped out of it and decided to follow through with my plan. I was tempted just too just hang up and continue to remember my blast from the past, but I decided against it, I had called him after all to ruin his night.

"Bill I need you at Fangtasia" I demanded, hiding the smugness from my voice. I would rub it in his face as soon as he made his appearance at my bar; I smirked at the thought of seeing my lover's fiery side since I knew she would come in and demand I release him. Yes this night could get interesting yet.

"Eric, you know I am with Sookie!" he growled tensely through the phone, I let a smirk appear on my face when I caught his tone. His anger was evident in his voice, as well as his annoyance. Yep this was going to turn into a much more enjoyable night indeed.

"Really?" I asked faking innocence. I truly did enjoy irritating Compton; he could get so amusing at times.

"You know I do Eric!" he hissed, trying to control his temper with his sheriff. I chuckled down the phone slightly; of course I knew it was his and Sookies anniversary and that he had planned on taking her out. Not that I cared, but I had felt Sookies excitement for the upcoming advent, as well as Bill parading the fact that Sookie was his in my face. _Not for long_ I thought with a smug look.

"You will come, Bill, my lover can wait" I purred, grinning since I knew what his comeback would be. He didn't disappoint me.

"SHE IS MINE!" he hissed and I bit my lip to prevent the laugh that threatened to come from my lips. It would not be good business for people to think I was a softy, no if that did happen then I would have to kill a human in front of customers to prove my true nature, or get Pam to glamour them all. I personally would prefer the killing off one of the pathetic blood bags, but I would agree with Pam saying it would cause more problems than it was worth. Pity, I would have enjoyed putting on a show, it has been a while since I had engaged in any blood wars...

"Calm down Billy boy" I chuckled into the phone before reminding him I was his sheriff and he had no choice but to obey me. I hung up and knew to expect in with the next half hour. As I put my phone away I smiled and waited...

* * *

"Sheriff" Compton said, looking furious since I had interrupted his date with Sookie. I smirked and gestured him towards my office, I really had no need for him to be here but I knew it would brighten my mood knowing I had ruined someone else's night, especially Compton's. Call me selfish and I would gladly agree with you, vampires are after all selfish, possessive and violent creatures. He nodded, still staring at me with hate in his eyes, though it only caused me to chuckle even more. Did he really think he looked threatening? Pathetic! I gestured him to go in first before I followed after him. I had been thinking of any job I could get him to do which resembled some urgency while I waited for Compton to arrive, I had decided in the end that I would just get him to wait long enough for my future lover to come after him. As soon as we both entered my office I closed the door and sped over to my chair, scanning his form briefly. He was wearing a suit which was obviously way out of this time period along with a dark grey shirt. I raised a brow at his old fashioned style; I could tell from his tense posture that I wouldn't get an answer to why he had dressed like such a prick.

"Compton" I smirked, leaning back against my leather chair. I was purposely annoying him and he knew it, but I could tell from his even tenser posture that he was having some difficulty staying calm. I laughed before straightening in my chair and getting straight into business mode.

"You will wait here and not leave until I have a job for you" I said seriously, though inside I was smirking wildly. He would have no choice but to wait since it was a direct order from his sheriff. He should feel glad that I did not order him to sit in Fangtasia in the nude, though even the thought of Bill naked was enough to make me want to throw up if it was still possible for me to do so.

"You made me leave Sookie so I could wait in your office" he hissed furious. I smirked and nodded before rising from my seat, if I knew Sookie like I was sure I did then she would be here soon to demand I let her vampire go.

"You look happier" Pam sneered as I settled back on my throne. I smirked and raised a brow playfully; I really did enjoy my child's company while I loathed many others.

"Yes, I have a certain vampire in my office who is not allowed to leave" I chuckled slightly as I saw Pam's confused expression so decided to elaborate.

"I have Compton in my office, I ruined his night with Sookie and he is not in a pleasant mood" I purred causing a smirk to appear on her lips. My child also found amusement in winding up Compton; it was one of our favourite pastimes. Her sarcastic and blunt comments about his life and appearance were enough to lighten me from any bored mood.

"I bet" she muttered amusingly before making her way back to the entrance of the club. She was wearing what the fang-bangers thought we all wore, though normally my child would wear pastel colours and look more like a soccer mum then a dangerous vampire whore. I replaced my smirk with no expression as I waited for my lover's arrival; since a small amount of my blood was in her I would be able to sense her as soon as she was in range. As soon as I get more of my blood in her I would be able to sense her from a larger distance, which I plan will be very soon. I knew she lusted after me since that much was clear, but why she continues to refuse me is a mystery to even myself. _Must be something to do with her stubborn spirit and pride _I thought, I could relate to that after all. I was waiting for her arrival when I felt Pam's emotions strongly. I tensed slightly when I felt surprise; fascination, panic and fear pass though me due to the bond. I was confused to what could have made my child react so strongly, but I did not interfere since she would let me know through the bond if she was in any immediate danger. I continued to scan the bar, pleased to note that the three girls I had planned to feed and fuck later were still present. I gave them another wink, just to keep them in the hopes that I will pay them more attention later. I continued to wait, slowly growing impatient of waiting for my future lover to appear. As soon as the thought passed my mind I felt her emotions swirling inside of me, a sudden smirk appeared on my lips as I felt her rage through the small bond we shared. _This was going to be entertaining _I thought as I heard the commotion outside. As if on cue I saw my telepath come storming towards me, she was a vision with her hair piled on top of her head, a few long blond stands framing her face seductively. I could feel myself grow hard just by just looking at her, only one other woman had ever had this effect on me, but unfortunately that was in the past. As she approached I continued to take in her outfit, she was wearing a long lilac dress which revealed slightly more flesh then I knew she was comfortable with. Compton must have bought it for her...interesting since if I brought a dress for her I would make sure it showed off a lot more flesh then his pathetic chose.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Eric?" she hissed, her southern drawl going straight to my already hard cock. Urm...she always seemed to sound and look absolutely delicious.

"I don't know what you mean my lover" I replied, faking innocence to cover up my seductive smirk. I could see her blush slightly, and if her emotions were anything to go by she didn't hate my presence as much as she made out. She would yield to me soon, that much I knew and I couldn't wait till that day came since I knew she would make a great companion, not to mention a great fuck and feed. I can almost imagine how tight and wet she must be...

"Where's Bill Eric, I know you have him?" she spat, I could tell she was trying to put as much venom in her words as she could, though it did not faze me since I could feel her lust for me. I admit I did expect her to yield sooner, but I always got what I wanted and if I want the telepath, then that's what I will get!

"Have you come to yield to me my lover?" I purred, smirking at the blush that spread on her tanned cheeks. I could see her eyes sweeping over my figure, catching the large bulge in my leather pants. I watched her swallow hard and quickly divert her gaze before quickly replying.

"NO! I have come for Bill!"She shouted, a little too loudly for my liking but the smirk on my lips remained there as she took a seat. I doubted she even realised that instead of trying to barge into my office or scanning the club she came straight to me, perfect.

"You will yield soon my lover" I purred knowing it would get her riled up. I was correct. God I loved her feisty spirit since it was such a delicious turn on.

"I am not yours Eric!" she heavily sighed out; I watched her generous chest with interest as it rose and fell with each of her gentle breaths. I was just about to make a comment on her appearance when I felt the presence of an older vampire. I tensed and called my child over to me using the bond, this couldn't have been what had her so panicked about earlier since I would have felt the presence only minutes after the older vampire set foot in my bar. Pam was next to me as soon as I called, she looked...nervous. I eyed her quickly before scanning my bar, looking for the vampire who has managed to beat my impressive age. When my eyes caught the vampire I was after I froze when I spotted her, she was here. My eyes widened as I took in my maker, it had been roughly 800 years since I had left my beloved maker, but I remembered the exact moment I had decided to leave her as if it had happened only yesterday...

"_Du litar inte p__ȧ__ mig!" __**You do not trust me! **__I hissed at her, my voice filled with venom and hate. I had asked her hundreds of times yet she refused to tell me each time I asked. My maker knew everything about me, but she refused to share everything about her. I hated the fact she didn't trust me! I loved her for fucks sake! Wasn't that enough?_

"_Fr__ȧ__ga mig inte igen min Viking f__ӧr jag inte kommer att berӓtta" __**Do not ask me again my Viking for I will not tell you **__she replied calmly, though her frustration clearly showed in her tone. I wanted to know how she was made, how we all could exist in this world. She was keeping me in the dark and I hated it! I was her child, her bonded and her lover; there should be no secrets between us for fucks sake! _

"_Du gillar det inte u? Du njuta av mig att inte veta!" __**You enjoy it don't you? You enjoy me not knowing! **__I spat as I took a step closer to her, my fangs had extended in anger as I approached my lover as if she was nothing but human prey. I had asked and asked again how she was created, she had refused to tell me what I wanted to know and I did not like it! I did not like her keeping things from me!_

"_Det ӓr nӧdvӓndigt" __**It is necessary **__was all she replied before I had her pinned up against the wall by her throat, hissing in her face as I raised her off the floor. She could release herself from my grip with ease, she was my maker and an ancient, she could kill me without even batting an eyelid yet she didn't. I raised her further off the floor, watching as her brunette curls fell down her sides and her expression a perfect sheet of nothing. No emotion whatsoever was present on her beautiful face. She had closed the bond so I could not feel her. I wanted her to fight me; I wanted to have a reason to beat the truth out of her even though I knew I would not win, but I also knew I was her only weakness. She would let me beat her to a pulp as she would refuse to cause me any unnecessary harm. I hated that she cared so much, I hated that she had made me care for her so fucking much! I hated these feelings, they made me weak! _

"_Varfӧr kommer ni inte till mig?" __**Why will you not tell me? **__I hissed. I was sick of being in the dark about things, I wanted to know. I gripped her neck harder, though she didn't even flinch as slammed her against the wall with force. I smelt her blood as it ran down her cheek...she smelled heavenly. _

"_Fӧr att jag ӓlskar dig min Viking" __**Because I love you my Viking**__ she said softy, though I did not believe her words. She had lied to me before, to protect me she had said but I knew she wanted to keep everything to herself. I crushed my lips onto hers, changing my anger for her into lust. I loved her dearly, though I had already decided that I would leave my maker tomorrow night. I had not left her for long periods of time since she had changed me 200 years ago, but I was sick of her secrets, her lies, and I would not put up with it anymore. I was leaving her tomorrow; if she refused to let me leave then I would carry on trying until she commanded me to stop. I would be free of her, free of the feelings in which she has made stir inside of me. _

I snapped out of my flashback when I felt my child pinch me on the shoulder, hard. I snapped round to glare at her, only to be given a panicked and worried expression in return from my child. I returned my gaze to where my maker had been sitting to find the booth now empty. Shit! Did I imagine her here; no I couldn't have since I hadn't thought of my past lover in years. I panicked, she had been here and I had ignored her shit, _please still be here_ I mentally begged. Suddenly I felt the bar go quiet, I stared openly as my maker made her way to my throne. I straightened my back, regretting not going to her straightaway like I had wanted to, like a child should greet their maker. We had not parted on good terms and I wanted to tell her it was my biggest regret. I had tried to find her a little under a decade later, but she had gone and no one knew where...I had been heartbroken and alone until I found Pam.

I looked at my goddess as she walked towards me with such grace. She was wearing an emerald green mid-length dress with her chocolate brunette hair flowing freely down her bare back in thick curls. My fangs ran down as I continued to take in her outfit. Her dress was cut to the small of her back, showing off the impressive and unique tattoo which ran up her swirl. Her impressive height was increased with her matching high-heels and her eyes were a smokey black while her lips a delicious shade of red. I could feel myself grow harder at the sight of her; my quest to secure Sookie went out the window as I rose from my throne to greet my maker. I could feel all eyes on us and I hissed at the crowd, causing them to jump and advert there gazes rapidly. I knew they lusted after her, lusted after my maker, but I also knew they were curious to whom this powerful and incredibly sexy goddess was.

"Elena" I breathed only loud enough for her to hear, her name dancing off my lips as I offered her my throne. It had been years since I had let it pass my lips, I had told my child stories of us whenever she had asked, but after decades passed and not a word from my past lover I had refused to talk about her at all. It was too painful to remember our past.

"We need to talk my child" she said rather stiffly and I wondered what had made her come. My fangs were still down and her eyes were as hungry as mine, though she managed to stay in more control then I could since her expression was blank. She did have thousands of years on top of me after all to completely perfect it. Her voice was soft but tense; it had been too long since I had heard her voice...much too long. I nodded and gestured to my office.

"Sookie stay here I-" I started to say to Sookie, remembering she was still there. She eyed my maker with open curiosity but my maker cut me off sharply.

"No, bring the girl" she said firmly and I raised a brow at her request, but followed her wish either way. I doubt she would be interested in Sookie unless it was for her telepathy, but why would she want Sookie present, it had been decades since I had seen my maker and now I had lost my opportunity to apologise for my actions all those years ago. I nodded and signalled to Sookie to come, she looked nervous and I felt her emotions clearly...fear and jealously being the most prominent. As we walked ahead of my maker to my office I thought about how long she had been here. I would have to have a word with Pam when I got her alone; she has a lot of things to come clean about it seems.

"No...Urm I had better be-"Sookie started nervously, but stopped when I shot her a warning look. I had no idea how Elena's temper was nowadays, but if it was anything like it was in the past then Sookie had better keep her mouth shut if she valued her life at all!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I was going to make you wait longer for this chapter but I thought that since I had already written it I might as well put it up. Even though I am still disappointed with the lack of reviews I know it's still early since it hasn't been up long, anyway if you have reviewed then I owe you a thanks since I know you are enjoying my fic. So I don't want to make you wait any longer, so here it is. ENJOY and don't forget to REVIEW! **

"_Elena" I breathed only loud enough for her to hear, her name dancing off my lips as I offered her my throne. It had been years since I had let it pass my lips, I had told my child stories of us whenever she had asked, but after decades passed and not a word from my past lover I had refused to talk about her at all. It was too painful to remember our past. _

"_We need to talk my child" she said rather stiffly and I wondered what had made her come. My fangs were still down and her eyes were as hungry as mine, though she managed to stay in more control then I could since her expression was blank. She did have thousands of years on top of me after all to completely perfect it. Her voice was soft but tense; it had been too long since I had heard her voice...much too long. I nodded and gestured to my office. _

"_Sookie stay here I-" I started to say to Sookie, remembering she was still there. She eyed my maker with open curiosity but my maker cut me off sharply. _

"_No, bring the girl" she said firmly and I raised a brow at her request, but followed her wish either way. I doubt she would be interested in Sookie unless it was for her telepathy, but why would she want Sookie present, it had been decades since I had seen my maker and now I had lost my opportunity to apologise for my actions all those years ago. I nodded and signalled to Sookie to come, she looked nervous and I felt her emotions clearly...fear and jealously being the most prominent. As we walked ahead of my maker to my office I thought about how long she had been here. I would have to have a word with Pam when I got her alone; she has a lot of things to come clean about it seems. _

"_No...Urm I had better be-"Sookie started nervously, but stopped when I shot her a warning look. I had no idea how Elena's temper was nowadays, but if it was anything like it was in the past then Sookie had better keep her mouth shut if she valued her life at all! _

Chapter 3

**Elena's Pov **

His eyes locked with mine, scanning me repeatedly as if he didn't believe I was actually here. I didn't smile, partly due to the fact I had to keep reminding myself I was here for only business, but it didn't help that by just seeing him here in the flesh brought back all of the old feelings I had for him, the ones I thought I had forgotten or got over. I couldn't afford to get attached to my Viking again and have him leave me like in the past, I doubt I could pull through as quickly as I had before. I watched unimpressed and disappointed as he continued to sit and stare, I had shielded myself from feeling his emotions since I hadn't felt him for years. I admit that I have checked through the bond several times each decade, checking that he wasn't in any trouble and such...but he never was so I had no reason to visit. I waited for him to approach me, but he continued to sit and stare. It was obvious he still loathed me after all these years and I would have to get up to greet him. Being one of the first vampires ever created, we were sworn to tell only those we trusted with our lives, the ones who would never crack under torture. I trusted my Viking solely, but with him knowing about my creation it would make him a target to every vampire who had an interest in knowing the same information I had told him, the night he had ran I had realised that my instincts to keep it from him were in fact correct. He had left me, betraying me by doing so. I had found I was glad I didn't take the risk in clueing him in on everything he wanted to know, after all he would've used it against me and I would have had no choice but to kill him, though he probably knew I could never without it having an serious impact on myself. I continued to wait until I felt my anger rise, I could tell he was in shock but I would not wait for him to snap out of it! _Bastard_ I thought with a sneer and rose from my seat. I took my time approaching him, letting my senses breath in the scent I had not been near in roughly 800 years, oh how I had missed my child. I had never made another one, I had not felt a pull anything like the one I had felt with Eric when he was human, I doubted I would even want to if I felt it again. I would not set myself up for another repeat of how my child felt towards me, the other ancients had created large numbers of vampires but I had only created one. As I continued to walk towards his throne I was content to see the crowd part to let me through. The vampires looked nervous as well as aroused and fascinated, other than my Viking the oldest one here was only 200 years old and that was his child. Every vampire in here was honoured enough to be in my presence since I hadn't been sighted since I fled Paris as soon as I read my Vikings note. As I climbed the steps I took more notice of the telepath, she was staring at me with open fascination but I could sense slight annoyance and jealously through her aura. She definitely had a thing for my child... I tensed when I caught another scent on her. I took another step towards her, not bothering to worry if it worried her I was close enough to catch the scent of my child's blood in her. I had trouble controlling my urges to rip her out her throat, I was jealous and hurt but I would never let it show. Finally my Viking snapped out of his shock, I would forgive him for not greeting me like he should have since I would not be staying in his area long.

"Elena" I heard him breathe softly, I had missed the sound of my name passing through his lips. I let my eyes run over his figure as he stood up and offered his throne to me, I was glad that even though he did not respect me, he at least acted as if he did. As I continued to look I saw his impressive bulge though his leather pants, I resisted the urge to pounce on my aroused child but I couldn't hide the hunger in my eyes which matched his own. He looked like a fucking god and was an extremely skilled lover in bed; I could only imagine how much he has improved over the years...I shook myself mentally, clearing my mind from the fantasies I was picturing me and my child acting out. We had always enjoyed a little role-play...I had to mentally slap myself for thinking of him that way, I needed to tamper down my lust for him not fuel it by thinking of the past. Dam him and his tight leather pants!

"We need to talk my child" I said rather stiffly and just loud enough for him and Pam to here. I was struggling to be near this human when I could smell Eric's blood running through her veins. I could tell he was curious to why I was here, but he was smart enough to keep quiet for now. He gestured to his office and I nodded respectfully. His office I assumed was soundproof so it would be perfect for what I had to say. I watched as he turned to his telepath, his eyes hungry and I didn't know if it was for me or for his soon to be lover. I found I did not want to know, I would keep my speech short and straight to the point so I could leave, even though what I really wanted was to stay close to my child I knew I could not.

"Sookie stay here I-" he started to say but I interrupted him sharply. She needed to be present since she was the reason why I was here. I could sense another vampire all over her and I assumed it was this Compton I had heard about.

"No, bring the girl" I said firmly, my voice sharp. I could see her fear clear from her aura; her heart rate increased rapidly and her eyes widened in slight shock. She needed to learn not to show fear in front of vampires, it was a weakness that she could not afford to have. I was not impressed.

"No...Urm I had better be-"she started to stutter out nervously. I was glad my child got her to shut up before she finished that sentence, otherwise I would have personally dragged the blonde into the office by her hair. How dare she try and refuse one of my fucking orders, was she brave or just stupid! She nodded nervously and I waited for them to direct me to my child's office, I scowled slightly at seeing her so close to my child but managed to wipe it off my face as soon as it appeared. We were possessive creatures and it would deem safer for her if she knew how not to fluent the fact my child is interested in her in front of me. It would not end well for her and I would not feel bad about killing her since I had killed other telepaths in my time, though she seemed slightly more skilled at controlling her gift so I would try and keep control until I knew more about how good she was at controlling it. After walking down the small hall I realised that Pam was not with us.

"Pam" I muttered and she was next to me in a second. She was very loyal and obedient; my child had trained her well. Eric seemed slightly confused to why I had summoned his child, but he smartly kept quiet about it. As soon as he opened the door another vampire sped out and went straight to Sookie. His hair was short and brown and he was dressed in a suit obviously made from his time period. So this must be Bill Compton...

"Sookie are you-"he started to drawl in his similar Southern accent to his human, it also wasn't hard to sense he was pissed. He suddenly stopped speaking when he noticed my presence, and obediently bowed to the waist. I could see his fangs had run out, a reaction to meeting me first time with the younger vampires...sudden lust. It was hard to get used to when I first started to have this affect on vampires, but it was easy for me to make it work in my favour. I let him bow for a few moments until he could control himself, his fangs retracted and he straightened up quickly when I made the small gesture saying that he could do so. As soon as he rose he possessively moved towards Sookie who was visibly relieved for the extra protection. Ha! Did she really think he could protect her against me or even my child's child? I rolled my eyes at the stupid gesture and was amused when I saw Pam and Eric do exactly the same thing.

"Mistress" he greeted seemingly shocking Sookie even more. Did she know nothing about our world; I had heard she had met Sophie-Ann for fucks sake! I walked into the office, gesturing for everyone to enter with me. I walked at human speed to my child's office chair and made myself comfortable, putting my legs on the edge of his desk to get into a more relaxed pose. I gestured for Bill and his human to sit on the couch while Eric and his child remained standing. I tilted my head in Sookies direction, not impressed or affected by the look of confusion and disgust she had tried so hard to wipe off her face. So she had been raised with southern manners, amusing. We sat in silence for only 10 minutes until Sookie became uncomfortable enough to attempt to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Urm...I'm Sookie Stackhouse, pleased to meet you" she introduced herself, her accent a little more pronounced than before. I tilted my head to the other side, assessing her. I could feel all eyes on me; especially my child's as he tried to work out what I was going to do and why I had suddenly visited him. I resisted the urge to look into his eyes; I was struggling to control my urges around him as it was and I was a sucker for eye contact as was he.

"Charmed" I said icily. Being very possessive of my child, I did not enjoy being in the presence of his targeted lover. I couldn't put my finger on why he was so obsessed with her, of course she was pretty and being a telepath would be very useful to our kind, otherwise I would not be here. But other than that...I just couldn't see it. I watched as she looked away from my eyes, not feeling comfortable with me staring intently at her. I saw Bill stiffen along with my child; I closed my eyes briefly at the thought of seeing my Viking intimate with the blonde. I did not like the mental image. I didn't pass my notice that Pam did not tense, could she not feel completely taken with the blonde as well? I have a feeling we will get on just fine while I am here if she did not. Silence followed after, waiting for me to speck. What they did not know was I was in fact waiting to see how long the blonde could wait without interrupting again. Unfortunately I found I didn't need to wait long; she really needed to learn how to become more patient around vampires or it would get her killed.

"Who are you?" she said curiously but cautiously. My head snapped to the blonde, since I had been looking intently at Pam who had been staring at me with a fascinated and amused expression. I raised a brow and decided it was time to start what I had come here to do.

"I am Elena" I purred just to make her squirm. They had no idea I was not interested in claiming her, but I wasn't going to clue them in on that little fact until I had a little fun. Only Pam knew how much I loathed the blonde, I decided to see how long she could last without blowing my cover. I watched amused, though expressionless as she stiffened next to Bill. I could feel my Vikings eyes on me but I would not look, he too would find it difficult to watch while I flirted with someone else, whether he despised me or not the possessiveness was in his blood since it was mine running through his veins.

"You can...urm call me Sookie" she stuttered out with a slight blush. I could tell Pam was finding this just as amusing as I was as I could see the corners of her mouth twitch_. Perfect _I thought.

"Sookie" I continued to purr seductively "you are indeed a delicious little morsel aren't you" I finished keeping my face blank. I was sure that she did in fact taste half decent but I knew I had tasted far better. I kept looking at Pam out of the corner of my eye, her eyes sparked with amusement but she kept controlled. Urm...

"I am Bill's" she said slightly relived that her vampire had moved closer to her. I could see by his pleading expression that he was clear that if I wanted her then I would get her, whether anyone liked it or not.

"Oh, but what if I want you to be mine dear?" I purred, I could see Pam's chest vibrate slightly as she suppressed a chuckle. I was fighting the grin that threatened to appear on my face as I saw Sookies aura increase in fear. I loved teasing humans, I mean what vampire wouldn't?

"Eric won't let you, will you Eric?" she pleaded in Eric's direction and I couldn't stop it anymore. Both me and Pam burst out laughing, I could feel tears spring to my eyes but I blinked them back, though it was clear Pam was having some trouble. We continued to laugh until I saw Pam's cheeks stain red from her tears as she struggled to control herself. Did this blonde think my child would protect her against me? Let alone could? I glanced up at my child and saw his eyes were a mixture of adoration and confusion. Oh this blonde could be amusing yet.

"No offense dear, but you're not my type" I chuckled out and I saw her expression go from fearfully confused to angered. Oh this was just too much fun. I could hear Pam still trying to control herself and I smiled at her which she gladly returned. Yes we were going to get along just fine.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I heard the blonde spit at me and all the humour suddenly wiped from my face as well as Pam's. My head snapped to hers, my eyes darkening in anger.

"Sookie!" Bill hissed as he realised her mistake before she did. I heard my child growl slightly along with Pam, they knew the damage I could do and I doubted they would want to be on the receiving end of it. If it was any other human then I would have killed them in an instant, if there was a vampire I was familiar with who didn't know the girl she would have been drained in seconds for her disrespect.

"Excuse me little girl!" I hissed as I dropped my legs for the desk to lean forward, daring her to speak to me again like that. I could see doubt flicker through her mind, but she was stupid enough to think my child would protect her from me whatever she would say, not realising that I was in fact his maker. She leaned back against the couch with a smug look placed on her face; I could see my child and Pam move closer to me in attempt to control me if I wanted to rip into her tanned flesh, though if that was my choice then they could do nothing about it.

"I am not little, now who are you?" she demanded and I growled low in my throat. As she saw my child's fangs drop along with Pam's, it was obvious that she had finally clued into the fact that she was in deep shit.

"Who am I?" I hissed louder causing her to flinch and cower slightly to Bill. "Did you just order me?" I continued to hiss, though still without fangs.

"No...Sorry..." she stuttered out and I saw tears threaten to fall from her eyes. I rolled my eyes but didn't remove my gaze from hers.

"Mistress please, she is new to this" Bill pleaded; I took a few moments before I nodded, relaxing back in my chair.

"You need to control your human Bill; her attitude will get her killed" I said matter-of-factly. Bill nodded vigorously while the telepath opened her mouth to protest. Luckily for her, Bill's grip on her hand tightened to a painful level causing her shut it. At least the vampire knew he had gotten away likely and was making sure to control his human as best he could.

"Why would you care?" I heard my child ask cautiously and curiously. I turned my neck so I could look up at him, his hair fell down his cheeks as he looked down on me, I felt my dead and un-beating heart warm as all the memories of our times together ran through my mind. I hated him for leaving me like he did, he knew all he had to do was ask to venture out of his own and I would have let him, but insist he stayed in touch. But he was a coward with his feelings! Angered at the fact I still cared for him overtook me and I tore my eyes from him, staring back at the suddenly more fearful blonde.

"I would care my child because I was here to offer the telepath my protection, it seems she has become well known to out kind" I said flatly. I decided to open the bond I shared with my child and I sighed as I let his emotions run through me. He was...disappointed. Was he disappointed that it was the only reason I had come or was it because I had mentioned that I may have changed my mind about offering her protection? Truth being, I am tempted to still offer it since even though I hated her, she was a good asset since my last telepath was killed in the 1990's.

"What if I don't want your protection bitch!" she spat at me. I didn't bother to react since my child was suddenly in front of her snarling loudly. His anger was pouring into me and I welcomed it. He looked as hot as hell when he was mad...crap! Why can't I stop thinking about him in that way?

"How dare you speak to her like that!" he snarled at her frightened form. She was frightened enough not to know when to shut her mouth, even with Bill hissing at her to calm down and apologise. _Good boy Bill_ I thought _someone has taught you respect_, I would have to ask who his maker was.

"What, is she another one of your whores Eric!" she hissed at him. Before anyone had a clue what was happening I had her pinned onto the desk by her throat. My fangs had descended and I was snarling violently. How dare she call me a whore! Who the fuck does she think she is? I could feel my temper increase due to feeling my child's emotions run into me. Anger! Nervousness! Lust! I knew that even with my years I would not be able to prevent myself from simply snapping her neck in two if another word passed her lips.

"Pamela I will be staying with you tonight if that is acceptable to you?" I said though gritted teeth, still holding the now frozen telepath down. Tears were spilling down her cheeks as her eyes widened in fear though I felt nothing but anger towards her. I had lost pity a long time ago.

"Yes mistress" she replied excitedly and I nodded before speeding next to her in less than a blink of an eye. She jumped slightly at my sudden presence since I was a lot faster than most vampires expected, I felt strong disappointment and guilt from my child run though me and I stifled an unnecessary sigh. The reason why I had chosen to stay with Pam and not my child was the fact I would not be able to control myself around him. The minute we were left alone I would have pounced on him and made him fuck me senseless till he had to rest for the day. I turned around and walked towards the office door...opening it. Pam went ahead of me so I could follow, though she wasn't far enough not to hear the last thing I said to my child before I sped off, glad to get out of there.

"Goodbye my love, and do not worry you will have her soon" I said trying to hide the bitterness from voice. He was about to say something but I was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews so far, I am glad that you are enjoying my story so far. Anyway here's the next chapter for you, I had decided to do it in Sookies Pov just to add some variety, but my Fic will mainly be in either Elena's or Eric's point of view. **

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!**

"_Pamela I will be staying with you tonight if that is acceptable to you?" I said though gritted teeth, still holding the now frozen telepath down. Tears were spilling down her cheeks as her eyes widened in fear though I felt nothing but anger towards her. I had lost pity a long time ago. _

"_Yes mistress" she replied excitedly and I nodded before speeding next to her in less than a blink of an eye. She jumped slightly at my sudden presence since I was a lot faster than most vampires expected, I felt strong disappointment and guilt from my child run though me and I stifled an unnecessary sigh. The reason why I had chosen to stay with Pam and not my child was the fact I would not be able to control myself around him. The minute we were left alone I would have pounced on him and made him fuck me senseless till he had to rest for the day. I turned around and walked towards the office door...opening it. Pam went ahead of me so I could follow, though she wasn't far enough not to hear the last thing I said to my child before I sped off, glad to get out of there. _

"_Goodbye my love, and do not worry you will have her soon" I said trying to hide the bitterness from voice. He was about to say something but I was already gone._

Chapter 4

**Sookies Pov**

"I am not yours Eric!" I sighed out as I slumped in the wooden chair near his throne. I couldn't believe him, how dare he just order Bill here when we were just about to leave for our date. Bill had mentioned that he was taking me to a Supe restaurant for our anniversary; I had never had an anniversary before so I had dressed the part in the dress he gave me and had been excited all week. That all changed though when Eric called, I knew that he was aware of mine and Bills plans as Bill had mentioned to him. Why I have no idea, it's not like it's his business or anything. I frowned slightly when I saw him staring at my chest; he could be such a pervert! Though, I had always wondered what it would be like if I just yielded to Eric once, I mean he is over 1,000 years old after all, the oldest vampire I have met so I can only imagine what a skilled lover he would be. I had seen enough of his skills inside the heads of the fang-bangers he had allowed to remember sleeping with him, so I knew he would not be a disappointment if I chose to give into him. I blushed as I recalled some of the things I had seen him do to women; Bill would never do anything like that with me, I had tried once but he mentioned it was unladylike so I hadn't tried again. I didn't know whether that was a good thing or not though. Eric was just about to say something, probably some obscene comment about my chest knowing him, but suddenly he tensed. I had learnt the hard way that a tensed Eric was not a good thing at all. Suddenly out of nowhere Pam appeared next to Eric, I flinched at her sudden appearance and guessed that Eric must have called her to his side. I knew something was wrong since Pam seemed to look...nervous and Eric never called her unless it was an emergency. I had never seen any other expression from Pam other then lusty, angered or amused, but she seemed almost...nervous. I watched closely as Eric scanned the bar, I opened my mind but got nothing but comments related to blood and sex. I returned my gaze back to Eric who looked as if he had gone into shock, what the... his eyes went wide and I started to panic. What the hell could have made him act so strangely all of a sudden? I was debating whether or not I should say something to snap him out of it, but didn't know whether he would take it too kindly if I did. Just as I was about to speak I saw Pam pinch him hard, seemingly snapping him out of his trance. I watched as he glared at his child quickly before snapping his head back to the bar; he looked as if he was searching for something. Suddenly he looked almost panicked; I was beginning to get nervous as he continued to scan the room almost desperately. I decided to follow his gaze and look out towards the dance floor, only to see a female vampire approaching. The crowd separated for her to pass through and I looked to see that Eric seemed to be staring intently at her, I would guess this was who was making him so panicked. I tensed as she started to approach. She walked with such grace and elegance and she had to be the most beautiful women I had ever seen, I found I couldn't suppress the jealousy I felt as she started to get closer. I expected Eric to make some comment about it like he usually did, but I was shocked when he didn't, in fact he seemed to have forgotten all about me and Pam as he greeted her. This female vampire scanned him briefly and I felt jealousy burn inside of me yet again, I hated feeling like this! I love Bill! Or at least I think I do...but it's hard not to think of Eric like that, he is a 1,000 year old sex god after all!

"We need to talk my child" she said stiffly and I continued to watch their exchange. This woman stepped closer to me and I swore I saw her breath in my scent before tensing. Crap! Could she sense my blood? _Calm down Sookie_ I told myself, _if she made any move towards you then Eric would protect you._ I mean he did have this strange interest in me and I knew it was to do with my telepathy and blood; I wasn't naive enough to think he'd like me for just me. That's just not Eric, he doesn't fall in love. He can't! I continued to stare at her with open fascinated, who was she? I was snapped out of my mental questions when I heard my name spoken.

"Sookie stay here I-"he started but she cut him off quickly. I found myself growing more nervous, no spoke to Eric like that.

"No, bring the girl" she said firmly and I tensed again. By the way she was speaking to Eric it was clear they had met before, his eyes had grown dark with lust and I didn't know if he was still caught on the image of my chest or he was looking at hers. Eric had always been a breast man according to himself. I really didn't know why he insisted so much on trying to get me to 'yield to him' as he puts it and I stifled a blush at his hungry gaze, but fear shot up inside of me the second I realised that she was talking about me. It wouldn't take a rocket science to know that she was interested in me, _bloody vampires and their great sense of smell_ I thought with a scowl. I had to get out of this, I didn't like the way she was looking at me. She looked...pissed!

"No...Urm I had better be-"I said nervously as I slowly rose from my seat, though only to be silenced by a look from Eric saying that I had no choice in the matter...brilliant! Just what I wanted to do today on mine and Bill's anniversary! I walked cautiously in the direction of Eric's office as the female vampire followed behind us, causing me to move closer to Eric nervously. It was obvious that he knew this woman, but whether she was older than him I doubted, it would make her over 1,000 years old, which Eric told me is extremely rare in Louisiana. Whether or not this is true was beyond me, Eric had told me so many lies it was hard to tell if what he was saying was actually true or not. I jumped closer to Eric when I felt a void come up behind me, I guessed it was Pam but I didn't look behind me to check. When we got to Eric's office I was practically shaking with fear, Eric wouldn't let her feed on me would he? No he would want me all to himself wouldn't he. Where the hell was Bill?

"Sookie are you-"Bill said as soon as soon as he came through from Eric's office. I scowled at Eric, but found he was again staring intently at this new vampire. I relaxed into Bills arms feeling slightly safer until I felt him catch sight of the woman behind me. He tensed and suddenly bowed leaving me bewildered. What the fuck? Was she like royalty or something, I don't remember Eric or Pam bowing to her when she came up onto the stage.

"Mistress" he said politely and I was more confused than ever. Seriously this was just confusing. After the weird encounter was over I was gestured to go sit on the couch and I was relieved when she gestured that Bill do the same. For once I was glad for his possessive nature; I had a funny feeling about this woman and I didn't like it one bit. Once we were seated I watched in confusion as the woman took a seat in Eric's chair. I watched in mild disgust as she put her feet on his desk, she still somehow looked elegant but if I did such a thing in someone else's office my gran would have belted me one.

I watched the small clock on Eric's desk, the vampire hadn't stopped staring at me for the last 10 minutes and I was beginning to freak out. Seriously what was her problem? I shifted uncomfortably and decided that I might as well break the ice, I mean Bill and Eric would protect me if anything happened. So I was safe and everything right?

"Urm...I'm Sookie Stackhouse, pleased to meet you" I introduced myself sweetly, hoping to find out who this vampire was. Eric and Pam hadn't taken their eyes off her since she had appeared, and I was beyond mildly curious to whom she was. I watched as she studied me, I was nervous and afraid under her stare and was hoping she was a vampire like Bill who had tried to hang onto his humanity. But by looking at her expressionless face, I doubted I would be so lucky.

"Charmed" she said icily and I wondered what the hell her problem was. I don't remember seeing her anywhere so why she was being so cold with me was just a puzzle. Was it because she had a thing for Eric, I mean it's not like he's her lover or anything since I have never seen her before, the only thing I could think of was she was either curious about my scent or jealous that Eric is attached to me. I waited for her to elaborate but the minutes passed and still nothing. I decided I would be brave and ask again.

"Who are you?" I asked softly, though I wish I hadn't when she started purring at me. I could see why so many vampires would be taken with her along with humans, but I was not one of them. I told her I was Bill's, but by the look she gave me I could tell her age was more than my vampires. Ok, maybe I should have said I was Eric's instead.

"Oh, but what if I want you to be mine dear" she said suggestively and I swallowed hard. I looked over at Eric only to see he was as confused as I was, though I expected him to at least say something to her. I swallowed hard again; suddenly having a lump in the inside of my throat which wouldn't go away. I regretted coming to Fangtasia today, I should have listened to Bill when he told me to stay put and not to try to get him. Fuck! Why the hell didn't I listen to his advice for once, I didn't know enough about vampire politics to know what was going on.

"Eric won't let you, will you Eric?" I pleaded facing Eric. I could feel my eyes begin to water and I hated asking him for help but I had no choice. He would ask me to return the favour one way or another and I wasn't sure I would want to agree to do it, but if I got me away from this vampire than I found I was willing to compromise. Suddenly the vampire, who called herself Elena, changed her expression from expressionless to amused. I creased my brows in confusion at what she thought was so funny about Eric protecting me, I have seen him rip vampire's limb from limb without using any effort whatsoever. I have seen him in bloodlust and knew from stories he has told me that he had killed armies when he was just a human. I continued to stare at Eric, expecting him to be angered that she was finding this whole situation amusing, but he wasn't. As I continued to scan his facial expression the only emotions I could get from him were confusion and something else. Something close to adoration, but I couldn't think clearly. I looked over to Pam only to find bloody tears running freely down her face as she laughed with the other female vampire. Though this Elena's chuckles I heard her mention that I wasn't her type. It finally got through to me that they were actually laughing at me! I felt my anger rise and before I could stop myself I blurted out...

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I spat. I knew it was a mistake as soon as all the humour wiped from her face, I could visibly see her eyes darken with anger as I stared at her. She had been grinning slightly at Pam, but now she was focused fully on me. Her expression gave away nothing, but her eyes were a different story. Her before emerald eyes had gone black with her anger, a warning that you had gone too far with a vampire. I heard Bill hiss my name in warning, I already knew that by the respect he had shown her that she was older than him, but Eric and Pam hadn't shown her any so they must be older right? I heard both Eric and Pam growl and I knew they would protect me even if she tried to attack, I was a valuable asset to them and I knew they couldn't afford to lose me.

"Excuse me little girl" she hissed, even though her fangs had yet to drop I realised she was just as deadly without them. I felt my anger rise along with my fear, I decided to home in on the anger I was feeling, still knowing that Eric would protect me if she made any kind of attempt to get to me. I mean she couldn't take on three vampires at once could she? I told myself over and over again as I demanded to know who the hell she was.

"Who am I?" she hissed louder and I couldn't prevent the flinch which shook my body from head to toe, I moved closer to Bill and felt that his whole body was tense. His fangs hadn't dropped so I assumed he was panicked and not angered. This was not good and I realised I may have pushed this vampire too far, I quickly sent a silent prayer to God hoping he would let me leave alive, I had not been to church lately but I hoped he would grant it for old times' sake. I would go to church more if I got out of this I told myself. When she asked me whether I had ordered her I knew I was definitely in deep shit. Eric and Pam had moved closer to her, fangs bearing, but instead of looking her they were looking at me. This was so not good!

"No...Sorry..." I stuttered shaking from fear and my own stupidity. Hell, she hadn't even bared her fangs and I was already letting my tears fall from my eyes. I knew vampires like Eric and Bill hated seeing me cry and I hoped it would work on this vampire, though I wasn't surprised when she showed nothing but disappoint on her face, though what she could be disappointed about was a mystery to me. Was she disappointed that I had cried? Or that she was feeling something for me and she was disappointed in herself? I knew which one of my thoughts I hoped for, though I knew I wasn't lucky enough to get it.

"Mistress please, she is new to this" I heard Bill beg, I had never heard him beg like he was now and it shocked and confused me even more, all I knew was I was relieved to see her nod and relax back in her chair. She could somehow make everyone in a room tense and fear her presence from just being there.

"You need to control your human Bill; her attitude will get her killed!"She said matter-of-factly and I felt my anger rise in me again. How could she be so...so...I hated her! She was a cold hearted bitch and I didn't like the way she was looking at Eric either. I mean he wouldn't stop trying to get me to yield to him because of her would he? I mean I had wished he would lay off all the 'yield to me Sookie' stuff but now I had been thinking about doing just that, not that I would tell Bill or him that but still. I mean I would have better protection with Eric to start with, and he did look like a God after all. When Eric asked her why she cared, I listened intensely since this was about me. If she was as angry as she looked then why didn't she try and kill me? When she mentioned about considering whether I should be under her protection or not I realised that if I was, then she would be able to feed from me, whether I was willing or not. I didn't realise what I had said until I heard myself saying it out loud.

"What if I don't want your protection bitch?" I spat at her, realising straightway that I had overstepped my bounds when Eric appeared in front of me. I jumped at the sudden presence, my hopes going out the window when I heard what he had to say.

"How dare you speak to her like that!" he snarled with fangs, I flinched again when I realised that I had been wrong in my assumption that he would protect me from her. I felt tears form in my eyes as I realised that he would probably kill me to protect her, even though she probably wouldn't do the same. I let my eyes wonder to her, her expression showed something of lust mixed with...pride. What the fuck? I felt jealousy burning inside of me and I didn't even think that Bill and Eric could feel it. My eyes narrowed as I looked into his normally blue eyes, though I could see they had nearly gone pitch blank with anger.

"What is she another one of your whores Eric!" I hissed at him, hurt that he would spend so much time coming after me when he obviously liked someone else more. I expected him to realise how much he had affected me, to protect me and say he was sorry for scaring me, but before he could move I found myself held down on his desk, my eyes roamed his office searching for what had happened. I felt a cold hand wrapped around my throat and I looked up to see Elena loaming over me. I started to panic, I didn't want to die! I had been through so much that I knew it wasn't my time to end, but I doubted this vampire would care what I thought or what I had been through. When I looked at her I saw her fangs were extended and her eyes were practically black, her expression gave away her anger but I could see her inner turmoil in whether to kill me right there and then or let me live.

"Pamela I will be staying with you tonight if that is acceptable to you" she suddenly said, though she still had hold of my throat but I had stopped trying to get her to release me from her iron grip. My eyes were wide and my breathing was coming out in shallow pants as I heard Pam agree. She seemed shocked by the request but I could hear her excitement through her tone, I really needed to find out who this woman was, if she let me live that is. She nodded and looked an Eric; I couldn't see his expression so I had no idea what sort of look they were sharing. A few moments later I felt her let go of my neck and was gone, I gripped my throat and breathed in deeply, trying to get as much oxygen into my lungs as I could in case she came back.

"Goodbye my love, and do not worry you will have her soon" I heard her say before she was gone. Her voice was emotionless and it didn't take a genius to know she was talking about me. Wait...was she jealous of me? _Ridiculous_ I told myself as I finally got my heart rate under control. I risked a look at Eric's expression and was shocked when I found he looked guilty and hurt which was an expression I had never seen him wear, or expected him to feel fall stop. He just stood there immobile and I cautiously went over to him, tears stinging my eyes. I wanted to know why he didn't do anything, why he had just stood there while she had me round the throat, why he had threatened me and not her.

"Who is she?" I asked quietly when I came to stand in front of him, I realised that Bill had appeared next to me and his expression a mixture of pain and interest. I didn't think anything of it as I watched Eric's expression carefully; I could see slight hope in his eyes which replaced some of the guilt there.

"She is my maker" he said simply and I swallowed hard, realising that I was in deep shit now. I had insulted his maker which I had leant the hard way was not good, as well as called her a whore. She was older than him; he couldn't protect me even if he tried. No one I knew could.

"How old is she?" I asked my voice filled with fascination and fear. When Eric didn't replay I looked over to Bill, he looked panicked and surprised and I knew he had some idea to the answer of my question.

"Shit Sookie, what have you done?" he breathed. I knew this was bad since Bill didn't swear that often.

"Wait, what Bill...?" What was he talking about? He looked at me, fear in his eyes and I knew what he was about to say would not be good.

"If my senses are correct she is an ancient." He said carefully, looking at Eric who nodded.

"What's an ancient?" I asked and my voice trembled with all the fear and confusion I felt.

"She was one of the first vampires ever created" he said and I felt the colour drain from my face. _SHIT_ was my only thought before I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter guys since I enjoyed reading them! I decided to write this chapter in Eric's pov since I had yet to do one for his point of view...**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think and REVIEW! **

"_Who is she?" I asked quietly when I came to stand in front of him, I realised that Bill had appeared next to me and his expression a mixture of pain and interest. I didn't think anything of it as I watched Eric's expression carefully; I could see slight hope in his eyes which replaced some of the guilt there. _

"_She is my maker" he said simply and I swallowed hard, realising that I was in deep shit now. I had insulted his maker which I had leant the hard way was not good, as well as called her a whore. She was older than him; he couldn't protect me even if he tried. No one I knew could. _

"_How old is she?" I asked my voice filled with fascination and fear. When Eric didn't replay I looked over to Bill, he looked panicked and surprised and I knew he had some idea to the answer of my question. _

"_Shit Sookie, what have you done?" he breathed. I knew this was bad since Bill didn't swear that often._

"_Wait, what Bill...?" What was he talking about? He looked at me, fear in his eyes and I knew what he was about to say would not be good. _

"_If my senses are correct she is an ancient." He said carefully, looking at Eric who nodded._

"_What's an ancient?" I asked and my voice trembled with all the fear and confusion I felt. _

"_She was one of the first vampires ever created" he said and I felt the colour drain from my face. SHIT was my only thought before I passed out. _

Chapter 5

**Eric's Pov**

"Goodbye my love, and do not worry you will have her soon" Elena said flatly and I felt like the biggest arsehole in the world. I closed my eyes and let the guilt I was feeling overtake me. I thought it was a low blow her asking to stay with Pam in front of me, but I couldn't exactly blame her. I was kicking myself for not making it clear that I was happy to have her back, it had been refreshing to hear her laugh with my child, yet I found I was jealous. I was jealous that my child has had more time to spend with her, I was her child after all and we had been more than lovers 800 years ago, but I had blown it. I had fucking blown it back then and now she had arrived and I had acted distance, I didn't even greet her for fucks sake, making her have no choice to approach _me_. No wonder she still thought I loathed her, though it was the complete opposite of how I was truly feeling. I just hoped she would stay long enough for me to prove that I still loved her, that I regretted leaving her over something so trivial all those years ago.

"Who is she?" I heard Sookie ask curiously. I looked down to realise that she had moved in front of me, her eyes shining with the un-gushed tears and her face a picture of innocence. I could see her watching me closely but I could only think about my maker, my past lover and my bonded. I had hurt her and had no idea how to get her to forgive me. I didn't even know if she had made anymore children, though I hoped she hadn't even if it did sound selfish on my part. Vampires are selfish creatures after all so it wasn't just me personally.

"She is my maker" I said flatly, I couldn't call her my lover as I had put a stop to that after I had left. I still remembered the way her body fit so neatly with mine, the way her cool skin felt hot against mine and how she brought me pleasures I didn't know were even possible to feel. She had taught me everything I knew about how to please women, she was a temptress and goddess and I left her with nothing but a note. I looked back at Sookie to see her shocked and fearful expression, it must have finally clicked to her that if she expected me to protect her from my maker then I could not. If Elena wanted Sookie dead then she would be since no one could stop her if her mind was set. Even if I could help I would find it hard, probably possible to refuse something my past lover would ask me, whether it was an order or not.

"How old is she?" I heard Sookie say but I didn't reply. She was an ancient, how old I had no idea exactly since she had refused to tell me how she had been created, though I knew she was at least over 8,000 years old, probably a lot more. It was the reason why we had parted, the reason why I ventured out on my own. I looked away from Sookies fearful expression, if she knew some of the things Elena had done then I would bet she would have already passed out from fright.

"Shit Sookie, what have you done?" I heard Bill mutter as he realised what Sookie may have caused. I could tell he had feelings of love for her, I was in love with Elena but I had no idea how she still felt about me. I had seen hunger in her eyes and I knew the attraction was still there, but I found I didn't only want her body but I also wanted her un-beating heart as well. I glanced at Bill, his face a mixture of fear and panic as it finally clicked that he could lose Sookie due to her own stupidity. I heard her start to panic, her confusion evident in her tone but I was struggling to stay in the present as I thought about what she had said. "Goodbye my love, and do not worry you will have her soon" Shit! I needed to talk to Pam, did my maker really think I would prefer Sookie to her. Ridicules!

"If my senses are correct, she is an ancient?" Bill said carefully, he looked at me and I nodded. I was surprised he knew anything about ancients and I made a note to find out just how much after I had talked to Pam. I was wondering if Elena would mind me dropping by Pam's apartment when I heard Bill, snapping me out of my internal questioning. I looked over at him to find Sookie unconscious in his arms, I realised that with my maker here my mind was on other things than one Sookie Stackhouse. I had felt her jealously with Elena present and if it was anyone else other than my Elena then I would have been gloating, but it wasn't, it was my Elena the only woman that had captured my heart, body and soul. _I would win back her trust!_ I thought with a determined expression, after all it was Elena herself that told me if you wanted something hard enough and had the patience to see it though then you would get what you wanted in the end. I had all eternity and so did she, I had all the time in the world after all.

"Eric, I'm taking Sookie home" Bill stated, I nodded before taking a seat in my office chair. I breathed in her scent as it surrounded me after Bill had left my office with Sookie in his arms. I could feel myself getting hard from my makers scent alone; I pictured what it was like all those decades ago with my lover...

"_Fler min Viking! Mer!" __**More my Viking! More! **__She groaned as I thrust into her almost violently. She had been tempting me all night, knowing just how long I could hold off touching her. She had been wearing a deep red dress, my favourite colour on her and had been asking for a good fucking all night. I had kept myself reasonable controlled until she had started touching herself, groping her perfect breasts and pinching her clit in front of me, there was only so much a vampire like myself could take. Her famine scent filled my noise along with my own desire for her, I groaned when I felt her shift her position on top of me slightly, making it harder for me to stop from coming before she did. My hand snaked to her clit as she continued to grind and move against me. She was the only person I had fucked since she had made me and I hers. The thought of her giving these pleasures to someone else made the beast inside of me roar violently. If she was a human, I would have broken her as I grabbed her hips and made her move quicker with her thrusts. _

"_Knulla mig __ӓ__lskare!" __**Fuck me lover!**__ I hissed and I made her increase her speed to an inhuman rate. I felt her hot and tight walls clamp around my length as I switched positions, making her move beneath me. I gritted my teeth to prevent a hiss when I felt her claw at my back, the slight pain mixed with pleasure made my cock jerk painfully inside of her. I couldn't remember how long we had been fucking, but the tingling in my balls was practically painful as I prepared myself for an intense orgasm. I ran my fangs against her shoulder, preparing her to climax as soon as I bit, but before I could sink my teeth into her pale flesh she pushed me onto my back. A devilish smile appeared on her swollen and red lips as she got off me, I hissed and tried to pull her back but it was a useless effort with her being my maker and thousands of years older than me. _

"_Vad fan Elena?" __**What the fuck Elena? **__I hissed out of frustration, only to hear her devilish laugh before I felt her lips wrap around my engorged cock. I tensed at the sudden surprise for a millisecond before gripping onto the bed sheets we were laying on. Her talented mouth sucked, licked and nipped at my length expertly and I shivered involuntarily as I felt her fangs graze my length. I heard her moaning, the vibrations causing me to jerk painfully again. I tensed, trying to prolong this sweet torture only to have her squeeze my balls in return. _

"_FUCK!" I roared as I came in her welcoming mouth. She licked me continuously, drinking everything I gave her before rising up to kiss me on my lips. I gripped her hair tightly, deepening the kiss before inserting two of my digits inside of her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. I smirked as I continued to pump in and out of her, using my thumb to circle her clit roughly causing her to shiver in response. Her hair was wild due to our activities and her eyes were locked with mine as I continued to bring her to her climax. We both had a thing for eye contact, seeing our lover cum was an amazing turn on. In no time I was hard again thrusting and in and out of her, replacing my fingers with something thicker and harder. As soon as I pushed inside of her I felt her walls grip me tightly, strangling me and I found I had to hold back from coming again. As not to finish without pleasing my lover I returned to rubbing her clit roughly as I sank my fangs into her. Her rich and potent blood filled my mouth and I felt her fangs piece my neck as she drank from me. We both came violently and shouting each other's names. I collapsed on top of her, not having to worry about hurting her before I retracted my fangs and rolled off her, pulling her next to me as we calmed down from out organism highs._

"_Ni __ӓ__r fantastiska __ӓ__lskare" __**You are amazing lover**__ I purred as I traced her breasts smoothening. We were both panting even though we had no need to breath and I watched as a smirk appeared on her beautiful face, lighting up her whole expression as she tilted her head to look into my eyes. _

"_Sj__ӓ__lvklart min Viking, och du __ӓ__r inte s__ȧ__ illa saj__ӓ__lv" __**Obviously my Viking, and you're not so bad yourself **__she smirked. I felt myself stirring again and I was on top of her in less than a second, licking her neck as I purred in her ear seductively..._

"_Jag kommer att visa dig fantastiaka ӓlskare" __**I will show you amazing lover **__I purred before I entered her..._

I snapped back to reality and realised I was as hard as hell. I would have normally gotten some human to come and please me, but I found the only woman I wanted was currently with my child. I sped home as fast as I could as I knew dawn was approaching. I passed the guards as I went into my home preparing to rest as soon as I entered my light tint room. I figured the quicker I scrimmaged into darkness, the sooner I would have an excuse to phone Pam as soon as I rose. I just hoped she could tell me how to win back my maker, my lover and my bonded...I smiled at the thought of having her resting by my side again as I let myself fall into consciousness, still as hard as hell...

* * *

I was drawn out of my rest just after the sun had set, I had expected to rise earlier but I had gotten my wish of having an excuse to call my child as she would already be awake with my maker. I reached for my phone seeing that I had in fact missed call from the Queen, I hadn't paid attention to my phone yesterday after Elena had appeared so I wasn't surprised I had missed it. Since it was procedure to call the Queen as soon as possible, I reluctantly pressed re-dial and waited for Sophie-Ann to speak. It had only ringed twice before she started shouting down the phone. I stifled a groan at how irritatingly high her voice was.

"What the fuck Northman! Why didn't you pick up your bloody phone last night?" she hissed into the phone. Something was bothering her as she only got this wound up when something had happened, I guess she needed me to do something for her...

"I was distracted" I said vaguely, not wanting to get into the whole situation with my maker. I let my mind wonder to what she and Pam would be up to, I knew they would get along just fine since they both loved to shop. Since my maker had been around when less finer things were available she had become quite addicted to the more expensive things. I had no idea how much money she had exactly, though she had been around a lot longer than me and I had billions stored up due to investments...

"I have a problem, you will solve it! I will be at Fangtasia in three hours, be there!" she commanded before she hung up. Brilliant, this was just what I fucking needed! Before I could debate what the problem of hers could be I found I was already preparing to call my child. At least now I had more of an excuse to call as not to seem as desperate. I found I was still jealous and curious to the fact she had had the pleasure of my makers company last night until dawn, and I wished to know everything that had happened between them. I pressed call and waited for her to answer the phone. It continued to ring and I was growing impatient until finally it beeped, signalling someone had finally answered it.

"Hello?" my child spoke irritated into the phone, it was obvious she had forgot to check the caller idea again. She tended to just answer the same way each time, not bothering nor caring to check who was actually on the other end of the phone. It was habit I had attempted to break her out of, but it never happened and I found over the years of trying I couldn't care less.

"Pam" I said smugly before I remembered that I needed her at Fangtasia before the Queens appearance. I would ask Chow to close the bar for tonight, the last thing we needed was a bloodbath however much I wanted one. I wondered if my maker would come to the meeting, I knew with her present I didn't need to worry about Sophie-Ann trying to get me to sell vampire blood again. I had gotten into enough trouble when I refused the first time...

"Oh master, you didn't tell me how fun Elena was" she said mock accusingly into the phone and I felt my jealously rise slightly. I remembered how much I enjoyed her company, her dark sense of humour and sarcasm matched Pam's, it was one of the main reasons why I had chosen to turn her. Though I would never admit that to Pam herself since I had told her I had turned her because I thought she would make a great vampire, which was partly true in itself.

"Yes, is she present Pam?" I asked, hoping I sounded casual. I needed to speak with her; I wanted to know how long she was saying for as well as a number of different things, for example whether she still cared for me as I still cared for her.

"Urm...she's in the shower, do you want me to get her?" she asked, amused and excited that I was asking for my maker, though I could also detect another emotion in her tone which I gathered was not a positive one. Knowing that Pam liked her, I knew she would try and steer us back together like the old days and for once I may be grateful for her medalling. Again I would never admit that to my child.

"It is fine it can wait, the Queen is coming to Fangtasia so be there in three hours, no later!" I said firmly trying to will away my current hard-on, but the mental image of Elena naked under the pouring spray of the shower was not helping with my current situation.

"Do you want me to ask Elena to come?" she asked and I thought about how to answer it carefully. In the end I just decided to play it safe, keep my hand close to my chest as most humans say now-a-days.

"You can inform her of the Queen's arrival, if she wishes to make an appearance then she may" I said carefully. I started to rub my bare erection as I continued to rid the image of my maker's naked form from my mind.

"You know she still thinks you hate her" Pam said after a while and I shot off the bed. So my maker had talked to Pam, _I needed to know everything_ I told myself. I quickly got dressed as I continued to talk to my child, wanting to know everything my maker had let past her normally tight guard.

"I do not see how she could get to that conclusion; I have not shown any hate towards her since her arrival?" I questioned her as I zipped up my black jeans before reaching for my light blue tank top. I knew it showed off my figure well, and if my maker did decide to come like I hoped she would, I wanted to look good for her. I had never dressed with the thought of a woman in mind, but then again Elena wasn't just some woman.

"Come on Eric even I could see it if I were in her place, she walked into your bar with you openly flirting with another woman, then as soon as you noticed her I had to fucking pinch you to pay attention to her, but by then she had already approached. If I were her I would act distant around you!" she hissed accusingly and I felt guilt overtake me again. I hadn't acted exactly as I wish I had of done with her arrival, but I didn't realise how much of mine and Sookies conversation she had heard. I needed to make her realise that it was only her and no one else, not even Sookie.

"It was harmless flirting Pam" I said in my own defence, which was true. She would have had many other sexual partners like I have had over the years; we are very sexual creatures after all.

"She told me about some of your past, she told me you used to call her lover!" she snarled, defending my maker's honour. I suddenly realised my mistake by her hearing me call Sookie my lover, if I had heard her call someone else such an affectionate name then I would have killed the human instantly. I now realised my maker's quick exit, no amount of time or age could make you have absolute control when it came to a past lover, especially your child. If she would have stayed then she would have had no choice but to kill Sookie, I was just about to speak when I heard Pam add to her already said comment.

"Not to mention she probably smelled your blood in Sookie" she said matter-of-factly, she sounded much more controlled then before. I growled at my own stupidity, how I could not realise why she tensed as soon as she got closer to Sookie. I had assumed it was due to being closer to me; it never entered my mind that she could smell me all over Sookie. Shit! This was not good at all. I just hoped that Pam had tried to convince her that it wasn't the case, I didn't need her thinking she was a burden to me. It would cause her to leave quicker and I might never get a chance to see her again, she was extremely hard if not impossible to track down if she didn't want to be found. I was about to ask my child if Elena had told her anything else when her heard her voice down the phone, obviously she had been listening to mine and Pam's conversation. Why the hell didn't my child move somewhere else, out of her hearing range?

"That's enough Pamela" I heard her say firmly before the phone hung up after a brief goodbye from Pam. I closed my eyes as I prepared to leave for Fangtasia, hoping my maker would show up tonight and give me the time to explain myself to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Wow I got a lot more reviews then I expected for the last chapter. YAY! I smiled as soon as saw all the reviews, so thank you for letting me know how much you enjoyed my story so far. I decided to write this chapter in Elena's Pov since I think it would work the best. So ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**Oh and for readers of my other story don't worry I have already written the chapter, all I need to do is re-read it and make sure it's free of mistakes and such... I am hoping to get it up tonight, but if not then it will hopefully be up tomorrow... **

"_Not to mention she probably smelled your blood in Sookie" she said matter-of-factly, she sounded much more controlled then before. I growled at my own stupidity, how I could not realise why she tensed as soon as she got closer to Sookie. I had assumed it was due to being closer to me; it never entered my mind that she could smell me all over Sookie. Shit! This was not good at all. I just hoped that Pam had tried to convince her that it wasn't the case, I didn't need her thinking she was a burden to me. It would cause her to leave quicker and I might never get a chance to see her again, she was extremely hard if not impossible to track down if she didn't want to be found. I was about to ask my child if Elena had told her anything else when her heard her voice down the phone, obviously she had been listening to mine and Pam's conversation. Why the hell didn't my child move somewhere else, out of her hearing range? _

"_That's enough Pamela" I heard her say firmly before the phone hung up after a brief goodbye from Pam. I closed my eyes as I prepared to leave for Fangtasia, hoping my maker would show up tonight and give me the time to explain myself to her._

Chapter 6

**Elena's Pov **

"Are you ever going to forgive Eric?" Pam asked bluntly. I pressed harder onto the accelerator, needing the speed to clear my head. I remembered when such vehicles weren't even thought of in the past, how we travelled mainly by foot and later on horse, but never such a vehicle as this. Back then it had never accrued to anyone some of the inventions which humans ended up thinking of, let along make...after that thought crossed my mind I decided to think back to Pam's question, would I ever forgive my child? I had mentioned a few things about our past to Pam when she had asked last night, and I wasn't surprised when I heard her recite every word to her maker. I was more than a little disappointed in her for thinking she had used me, but I had proven my theory of her loyalty to her maker and I would not disclose any other information about myself or our past. Pam still hadn't seemed to get the point that I had my guards up since she had been asking me the same question for the past hour, hoping I would give up an answer, she was nothing if not persistent. I glanced over at Pam who was watching me with interest, expecting an answer to her question but I refused yet again. Not that I didn't want to, but I honestly had no idea of the answer myself. I had done my best to block out all thoughts concerning my child apart from his safely; I did not need to feel the pain in which it would cause if I let my feelings for him show again. I returned my gaze to road ahead of me, still leaving Pam's question unanswered.

"Fine, where are we going? We are not due at Fangtasia for hours yet?" she huffed and I gazed at her through the corner of my eye. I smiled slightly at her behaviour, _she would amuse me greatly_ I thought.

"I thought we could do some shopping Pamela, though if you don't want to-"I started saying, but was pleasantly interrupted by a suddenly excited Pam who was practically bubbling with excitement. Well as much excitement that a vampire could feel anyway.

"No, no Mistress, I have been looking for an excuse to shop with you" she grinned and I gave her a genuine smile back. We continued the rest of the drive in silence, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence but none the less Pam decided to break it. Young vampire still needed to work on patience...

"Can we eat first Mistress, I know a good Supe restaurant?" she asked and I nodded. I didn't need much substance but I would not miss the chance of seeing what Shreveport had to offer, I knew it would be no New York or Paris, but I hoped it would be adequate. I had never been to Shreveport on my travels, mainly to avoid my child, but honestly I didn't deem it worthy of investigating. I scanned my surroundings, making sure to take everything in as Pam gave me directions to the restaurant she wished to go to.

* * *

"Welcome to Natalie's, how may I assist you today?" a perky human asked and I raised my brows at her idiotic question. Would we be in a restaurant for any other reason than to sit and eat, well in our case feed? I shared a look with Pam who apparently found this short petite blonde appealing as she eyed her hungrily. I rolled my eyes before scanning around the restaurant Pamela thought would be appropriate to take me to. I could sense that mainly Were's were situated here, but I could also sense a few vampires and humans. The restaurant was in fact pleasant to be in; the walls were in a vibrant white which contrasted harshly with the red and black tables. I could tell that the older vampires had sensed my presence since heads turned in mine and Pam's direction.

"Oh, I can find a way you could assist me?" Pam purred and I rolled my eyes. I had already scanned the place for its exits and any form of potential danger, a habit I was glad I could not shake. As I listened to Pam flirt with the little waitress I found I was soon getting impatient. I thought back to when Pam had spoken to Eric on the phone, I knew he would be curious about what I had 'let slip' around Pam so I had listened intently. I had heard about the Queens visit and I had waited expectantly last night for Pam to tell me, though it seemed she thought it would be fun to keep me in the dark about such important matters. If she only knew that me and the precious Sophie-Ann had business to see to... I continued to watch the exchange impatiently between the two blondes, watching a blush appear on the small blonde's cheeks as she started twirling her ponytail with her fingers in an attempt to look seductive. _Oh fuck this!_ I thought with a slight scowl. I really wouldn't have minded watching Pam flirt with others, but we were on a time limit and I liked to keep on top of things.

"Pamela, if you don't mind we are on a time limit. Flirt with the girl when we have more time!" I said firmly, watching as Pam nodded suddenly and asked for a table in the corner. _Good girl_ I thought, Eric had taught her well, after all a corner booth was a lot easier to detect attacks as well as being more private. I waited for the waitress to show us to our table but I found she just stood there; I really did not have time for this...

"Do you expect us to know where to sit?" I hissed and smiled slightly as she flinched from my tone. I was normally a lot more relaxed than this, which is why I assumed Pam was slightly taken aback at my sudden change of attitude. I had learnt over the years that the harsher you look and act, the less people tend to bother you, as well as the fact I was not in the mood to play nice with this human. My child and now Pam were the only ones who had seen my real personality which was when I was completely relaxed, but Pam would get used to the way I acted when in the presence of other people. I really didn't need to be as cautious as I was, but I hadn't got as old as I am now by being careless.

"No...No...Sorry" the waitress stuttered out, on the verge of tears before grabbing two menus and leading us to a table. She worked with Supe's for fucks sake, seriously she should know better than to expect us to all to be polite when she kept standing there like an airhead! The vampires who were old enough to detect my presence nodded in respect as I passed, while others watched fascinated and confusion. I could tell Pam was curious to why people were acting so cautiously around me, and I knew I would expect her to question it as soon as we sat down. We followed the small waitress to our table before I quickly dismissed her; Pam was still looking around in mild confusion and fascination as everyone around us tensed slightly. I noticed she was just about to ask me something when a vampire approached the table, bowing slightly at my presence, I could see by her aura that she was nervous but excited at the same time. I could also venture a guess that she was probably turned about 400 years ago; she would have detected my presence quite easily.

"Welcome to Natalie's Mistress I am the owner, Natalie; I will be taking your orders from now on. I would like to apologise for Shelly's behaviour and hope it won't ruin your stay here." She said politely, I guessed Shelly was the name of the annoying little waitress. I tilted my head to take in this vampire; her hair was long and straight and ran down her back neatly. The brunette colouring made her green eyes stand out similar to mine and overall she was a beautiful vampire who showed respect, and I always respected a vampire who respected others.

"No I am sure it will not, you have a pleasant establishment here" I said honestly which seemed to please her. I never quite got why people were so eager to get my approval, but I didn't mind giving it if it was deserved. She really did have a nice business and it was only polite of me to mention it. I glanced at Pam who was watching the conversation intently, but she nodded as well to show she agreed with my tastes. It could be considered insulting if she did not, not that I would have minded since it was her opinion after all. I found I valued her opinion...when asked that was.

"Thank you, now can I get you anything?" she asked us both quickly, I guess she had noted how we were on a tight sequel from the mistake the blonde made. I smiled at her to show my approval which she gladly returned, I could see her showing slight fang so I knew she appreciated my appearance as well. I had dressed in an elegant black dress which cut off mid thigh, showing off my long legs and red shoes which criss-crossed to just below the knee. The red of my shoes matched the large red belt which went around my toned waist, making my whole outfit more effective in standing out. I had also finished off my outfit with the same shade of red purse as well the red jewel earrings I had placed in my ears. I found they caused the necklace that my child had given me stand out, I hadn't taken it off since the night he gave it to me and I had always made sure to compliment my outfit around it. Even after all these years I had refused to let it leave my person...

"I will take a bottle of royal blend and Pam...?" I asked waiting for her to respond. She quickly snapped out of whatever thought she had been having and asked whether the incompetent waitress was on the menu, though she had described her as a delightful little morsel instead of incompetent, I rolled my eyes again as I leaned backing into the booths chair. The vampire looked at me briefly but I said nothing, apparently the blonde had a crush on Pam and had been hoping she would ask her ever since Eric and she had entered here for the first time. I could see Pam's face light up slightly at the news and I motioned the waitress to fetch our orders. She did so quickly much to my approval.

"Mistress, can I ask you a question?" Pam asked as soon as the waitress had left. I could tell that the Supe's around us were trying there hardest to listen into our conversation and I didn't find it amusing, I was after all a very private person, more so than most vampires now-a-days.

"Of course Pam, but for everyone in this restaurants sake I hope they stop trying to listen to us right away!" I hissed in a deadly whisper, but by the number of flinches from the Supe's close to us I knew I had made my point extremely clear. I smiled slightly and waited for Pam to ask her question, she seemed even more curious now and I could tell she was carefully planning how to ask her question. I didn't need to wait long since she seemed to pull the words in her mind together quickly.

"I know you are like old and everything being Eric's maker..." she started and I tilted my head to show I was paying attention. It would seem Eric had not mentioned just how old I was, or as close as he could guess anyway since I had never told him my exact age."But even Eric doesn't get this reaction when he enters a place like this..." she said carefully and I waited for her to finish, but she seemed to stare at me as if waiting for an answer to a question she hadn't even asked. I obviously knew what she was after but if she wanted to know something she would have to ask me directly, I didn't approve of people who didn't get straight to the point.

"So...?"I said slowly, scanning the bar and noticing a group of Were's who kept glancing at us ever so often. I decided to listen into their conversation while speaking to Pam, I had a vague feeling that I had smelt these particular Were's before...perhaps when I had visited the queen?

"So, how come?" she said impatiently and I thought about how much her attitude reminded me of my Viking's. I crushed that thought as soon as it appeared in my mind, I had a few other things on my mind since I just heard the Were's mention the Queen of Louisiana was visiting one of her Sheriffs, I decided to keep listening, I was curious to whether this was what Pam was meant to tell me, all she had said was that she was expected to be at Fangtasia three hours after dark... I felt my annoyance spark at the lack of information she was telling me. I had heard the Queen was coming but I couldn't help but be annoyed at not being given more specific details, the element of surprise was always good. I suddenly felt the corners of my lips start to twitch as I realised Pamela was trying to play match-maker, did she seriously think she could outsmart me and trick me, I shook my head slightly at the sheer stupidity of her idea.

"I am old Pamela; you are what...just under 200 years old. You sensed my power, my presence less quickly then some of the older vampires in this place. They give me respect because they know that if I am not happy then I could kill everyone in this bar in..." I pondered a moment before answering "...under a second without even thinking about it. Eric is impressive, but he would have a larger risk of being killed and letting vampires flee. In my case I could destroy everyone in here and return to my seat as if nothing had happened before anyone could realise what was going on." I said matter-of-factly, I smiled slightly at Pam's shocked expression and I noticed a few vampires closest to us get up and leave quickly. I smirked, _serves them right for listening_ I thought. I looked around for the waitress, feeling like we had given her enough time to get our orders; I saw her approaching with a bottled blood on a tray and this...Shelly jogging in toe. I found I quite liked this Natalie and if I stayed in Shreveport longer than I expected then I would visit this restaurant again.

"Here are your orders, Mistress, Pamela" she said nodding to us both. I gave her another genuine smile, a rarity from me in a public place, as I took it from the tray she held in front of me. She seemed pleased with my reaction and gestured for Shelly to sit next to Pam, her aura was dark with fear and excitement and I had a feeling I was the cause of the most vibrant emotion. As Pam moved slightly to allow the girl to sit I noticed something gleam around the young girl's neck. Her once tied hair was now cascading on her shoulders hiding most of her neck, though she had changed into a more revealing top which displayed her neck more clearly. Before Pam could touch the necklace by accident I grasped her wrist tightly as she moved it to clear the blonde curls which were in her way. She seemed shocked by my sudden gesture but I signalled the owner back over. I could sense the metal of the silver necklace, a thing which you pick up when you pass the 5,000 mark. I hissed at the girl, drawing some of the attention of the bar who removed their gazes after a glare from me. The girl looked down to where I was looking and realised her mistake, did she wear it for some sort of protection? Stupid human, if she did then she had obviously forgotten to take it off before agreeing for Pam to feed from her, probably getting lost in all the apparent excitement. Idiots!

"Is there a problem here?" Natalie asked nervously and I hissed again at the girl without fangs. I didn't need them down to look threatening. I leaned over the table gracefully and grasped the silver chain in my hand, since I was an ancient my age made it possible for me to withstand small amounts of silver, though if I was in possession of it for long periods of time then it would start to have the desired effect on my skin. As I grasped the small chain in my hand I tore it from her neck harshly before holding it in my hand for the owner to take. I heard the blonde start to sob, fear coming off her in waves while Pam seemed shocked, confused and amused with the whole situation. Natalie looked at the chain hanging from my fingers strangely, since I was holding it, it didn't occur to them that it was in fact silver. Everyone's eyes returned to our table making me give them a more deadly glare to get them to remove their gazes yet again. I returned my sight to Natalie and raised a brow at the vampire, my annoyance and anger evident in my tone when I spoke next.

"Are you trying to cause harm to my companion?" I hissed dangerously.

"I...don't get what you're talking about" she stuttered out confused and I decided I wouldn't be as harsh on her since she had made my night enjoyable before this incident, it wasn't her fault if this human was as stupid as hell.

"I wish you to remove this human from my presence immediately before I kill her, I do not wish to see her again and dispose of this" I said calmly, though my tone was just as deadly. I glared at the people who found the whole thing amusing, though as soon as they realised my mood all humour left their faces, suddenly their companions seemed a lot more interesting to them. Natalie still looked confused at why I had acted so suddenly, that was until I placed the necklace in her outstretched hand. She hissed when it burned her skin and her aura darken with fear when she realised she had let a waitress wearing silver approach us.

"Forgive me Mistress!" she said hastily while making the girl pick up the silver she had dropped and dragged her away hastily. My dark mood dissolved and I took a sip of the blood in front of me, it really didn't bother me as much as I had played out but I did not want Pam hurt. She was Eric's child after all and I did not want him to think I had anything against her. Pam quickly ordered another girl who Natalie had assured me had been checked for any silver; I nodded and smiled which seemed to shock her but the relief on her face was clearly shown.

"Not your fault Natalie, I hope I have not made my presence here unwelcome?" I asked while Pam was enjoying her meal. The constant moaning from the girl or the smell of blood didn't affect me as much as I was affected in a fight, and I knew from keeping an ear out of the conversation with the Were's that I would get one tonight if I was lucky. Natalie began to reassure me that my presence was always welcome and I got up to leave as soon as Pam had finished, I had finished my blood quickly since I needed to see why Pam hadn't informed me of the Queens visit. I paid the bill leaving a generous tip since the service was efficient apart from the incident, but it's not like I could ever run out of money so it really didn't bother me. We left the restaurant and I knew Pam was anxious to ask me about the silver, but I had more important things to sort out then her curiosity.

"So you can handle silver" she stated, trying to start off a conversation which would fill her curiosity. We had returned to the car and since we were at the restaurant longer than I expected I needed to make a stop before we went to Fangtasia, our shopping trip would have to wait for some other time.

"Pamela, do you think it is smart to hide things from me?" I asked with no emotion in my tone. She seemed confused to what I had asked her, for fucks sake I did not have time for this!

"I am not sure what you mean Mistress?" she said, plainly confused to what I was getting at. I sighed unnecessarily before glancing in her direction briefly before returning my gaze to the road ahead of me.

"I do not like being kept in the dark Pamela" I said firmly but was only greeted with the same blank expression from the younger vampire. "I will be joining you at Fangtasia tonight. Thank you for the invitation" I said, ending with my voice filled with sarcasm.

"How'd you-"she started before she realised I had been listening into her phone conversation, and that she should have told me what her maker had informed to her. A heavy silence followed after and I decided to lighten the mood slightly, I had been looking forward to the potential fight tonight and meeting Sophie-Ann again. I knew she would not be so happy to meet me since we did not end on good terms when we last parted. She was visiting my child, yet to her he was just her sheriff, she never was too bright to ever ask him what his maker was called or what I looked like.

"Don't underestimate me Pamela, but as it so happens I do need to come, me and Sophie-Ann have some...unfinished business" I said, purposely leaving my answer vague. Since we only had another hour before we needed to start heading to Fangtasia we needed to speed up if I wanted to grab a few things and be there on time. I pressed down firmer on the accelerator as I made my way back to Pam's home; I had brought a few of my things with me.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to shop?" Pam said, slightly confused to why I was taking us back to her place. The truth was I needed to change my outfit and gather a few other items, since we didn't have time to do both I had sorted out my priorities. We could always do shopping another night while I was still in the area, but right now I needed to prepare for what tonight may bring and I had a feeling everything would go as I planned. I grinned slightly at the suspense for tonight; I was going to enjoy myself which I hadn't done a lot of lately.

"We can go shopping another time Pam, but I need to sort out a few things before we leave." I said glancing in her direction, I saw slight disappointment present on her face so I decided to cheer her up slightly, partly due to not wanting Eric to think I wasn't making nice with Pam, but also I had already decided I liked blunt sarcastic Pam better. I was also interested in how much Eric had taught her in means of fighting, I hadn't got to finish his complete training before he left, but I assumed that he had taught her what he knows.

"I also need to change my outfit, I suggest you do the same..."I said half-smugly and half-excitedly. I smirked at her sudden change of expression, it had gone from disappointed to interested in less than a blink of an eye.

"Why? What's going to happen?" she asked quickly, her voice contained as much excitement as a vampire could master. I let a large genuine smile spread across my lips, a gesture which I hadn't done for a while. I continued to push her car to its limits while Pam carried on asking me what was going to happen tonight. I hadn't said anything other than for her to wear clothes in which she doesn't mind in case they get ruined, I mean why wear something you were fond of when you might get it covered in blood? I pulled into her drive as rushed into the house, we would be slightly late but it's better to make a grand entrance after all, especially when you are there to cause trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N thanks for all the reviews guys, I am so glad that you are continuing to enjoy my chapter updates. I decided to write this chapter in Elena's Pov again, but don't worry there will be another Eric Pov soon. Some of your reviews mentioned that you were enjoying Eric's Pov's so don't worry I will be adding more of his later one... Oh and watch out for the future lemons!**

**Hope you ENJOY and don't forget to REVIEW to tell me what you think! **

"_We can go shopping another time Pam, but I need to sort out a few things before we leave." I said glancing in her direction, I saw slight disappointment present on her face so I decided to cheer her up slightly, partly due to not wanting Eric to think I wasn't making nice with Pam, but also I had already decided I liked blunt sarcastic Pam better. I was also interested in how much Eric had taught her in means of fighting, I hadn't got to finish his complete training before he left, but I assumed that he had taught her what he knows. _

"_I also need to change my outfit, I suggest you do the same..."I said half-smugly and half-excitedly. I smirked at her sudden change of expression, it had gone from disappointed to interested in less than a blink of an eye. _

"_Why? What's going to happen?" she asked quickly, her voice contained as much excitement as a vampire could master. I let a large genuine smile spread across my lips, a gesture which I hadn't done for a while. I continued to push her car to its limits while Pam carried on asking me what was going to happen tonight. I hadn't said anything other than for her to wear clothes in which she doesn't mind in case they get ruined, I mean why wear something you were fond of when you might get it covered in blood? I pulled into her drive as rushed into the house, we would be slightly late but it's better to make a grand entrance after all, especially when you are there to cause trouble. ___

Chapter 7

**Elena's Pov**

I smirked as I gazed at my reflection in the full length mirror which stood opposite me. I knew it was the perfect outfit for tonight, as well as being practical if a fight were to break out like I predicted. I found I was never wrong about these sorts of things, so I had again trusted my instinct about tonight's possible events. I had carefully twisted my brunette locks into a simple yet elegant style on the top of my head; I held it into place with a blood red ribbon and a black claw clip to prevent it from falling down, but keeping a few strands free to frame my face seductively. I had decided to wear it up to limit any chances of it getting matted with the potential blood that might be spilled; it was an absolute nightmare to wash out after all. I had chosen the red coloured ribbon to match the rest of my outfit, I rarely wore all red unless I was in battle or wanted to look that little bit more deadly. The strong and vibrant colour made the beast within me stand out to its fullest, it made vampires around me go nuts with fear and lust giving you an advantage in battle, it's not like I needed it, but I didn't want to break my personal tradition. I was perfectly aware I was called the 'red seductress of death' by many who had witnessed me in battle, those that had seen it personally were some of the oldest vampires in the world, though their ages were still considered extremely young compared to mine. To match the ribbon in my hair I had chosen one of the few red fighting outfits I had brought, I had had a feeling I would be running into Sophie-Ann again, though I didn't think it would be with my Viking present. He had seen me in many battles in our past, fighting by my side even though his age was much younger then the vampires he was up against, his Viking past and my powerful blood made him hard to beat with a sword. Back then after every fight I had been overcome with blood-lust as well as my Viking, a trait I believe he had gotten off me. As soon as the last creature had been killed we were all over each other, I had tried to prepare myself for a similar possibility today if the occurrence may come up, though being around my child didn't help things one bit. I had dressed in a pair of red fuck me pumps which matched my ribbon and outfit perfectly, I had decided to slip into the red boob-tube I had brought with me, it had just enough material to give my generous chest the support I needed as well as making me look sexy and fierce. To go with it I had slipped into a short red skirt which had a cape-like material attached to the back of it which was just higher than floor length, leaving most of my thighs bare along with the rest of my legs all the way down to my heels. I continued to asses my outfit before applying a deep red to my lips and making my eyes stand out with dark shadowy make-up.

I looked over my outfit one more time before heading over to grab my weapons. While most vampires went with your average sword I had gone with a less obvious weapon, though I had mastered the art of wielding most of the weapons I had come across. My favourite weapon choice though was my two samurai swords, there not as commonly seen now-a-days but I had used them in the past and fell in love with them. As I picked up my swords I couldn't help but admire the patterns engraved into them, I traced the patterns with my fingers as I followed the indentations down the blade. I had killed so many thousands with these, though every one of my victims was anything but innocent. As I inserted my blades back into their holders I attached them onto my back via leather straps in a crossing position, I smirked as I made sure they were secure and decided to grab Pam and get a move on. I had no idea what the queen wanted with my child, but since he was the oldest sheriff in her area I predicted whatever it was wouldn't be within vampire law.

"Pam!" I barked as I looked at the clock, we had been longer than I had first planned and wouldn't be getting to Fangtasia on time, we would be at least 10 – 20 minutes late by car. It didn't really bother me, but my child had ordered Pam to be there on time and she was late. Less than a couple of seconds later Pam appeared, I watched amused as she froze mind-step and scanned my form over. Her fangs dropped and I could tell she enjoyed my choice of outfit, while she took me in I decided I would do the same to her. She had dressed in a pair of black pants which fitted her small figure tightly with a pale pink halter top, showing just a little more cleavage to be considered formal. She had also put on a pair of a similar shade of pink heels while her hair was pulled up similar style to mine. Basically she looked good! I finished my assessment of her outfit to fine her smirking widely at me; I arched a brow for her to comment.

"Enjoy what you see Mistress?" she purred, her eyes still dark with desire but I could find amusement dancing in them. I decided to play with her a little bit, she had yet to see the playful side of me so I knew it would be a slight shock to her.

"You look delicious Pam" I purred as I dropped my fangs and took a predatory step towards her. Her shocked expression was priceless as she stood still gaping. I retracted my fangs, realising that she was still staring and chuckled lightly. This seemed to snap her out of it good enough; she retracted her fangs and screwed her face up into a scowl. She shook her head slightly, seemingly clearing her head which only made me laugh quietly. As I shook my head in amusement she started to tease me about how much her master would enjoy the view. I stopped laughing immediately and my face became serious, I was struggling with controlling my emotions when it came to my child since I had returned, and I had no intension of starting up whatever relationship we had in the past. I let all expression from my face dissolve into an emotionless mask, the only thing which kept me coming to my child's bar was the fact that the Queen was visiting her sheriff and I had a few things to sort out with her. Pam seemed to realise she had stepped too far with her remark and stuttered out an apology, but I ignored her. On the outside I seemed extremely calm and controlled, though inside I was a mess of emotions.

"You are late! Get your things we are leaving!" I said firmly. She looked like she was going to argue but gladly kept herself in check. As soon as she returned we were on our way to Fangtasia. My mood had soured from the high I had been on previously tonight, I had not yet decided whether my visit to Shreveport had been initially worth it. I was constantly struggling with controlling myself and not jumping my child every second I was with him, I had found out that my child was after another women who I loathed due to the attention she was getting from him...yea so far the only upside is seeing that my child had created a descent vampire who I was beginning to like. I knew he had loved me dearly in the past, he was young though and couldn't grasp the fact I had lived many thousands of years more than him and that not everything about me was red and rosy and something's had to remain unknown to him. It had pained me to keep things from him, but after he left I knew I had been correct in keeping it to myself. He was not the Viking I thought he was when I changed him, though I still loved him feisty ever since I laid my eyes on him.

"Mistress" I heard Pam speak, it was a little under an hour till we would arrive and I decided to look into the bond I shared with my child. I could access his emotions clearly and made sure to keep him from feeling mine, I did not want him to know my emotions. Something I was not planning on doing anytime soon. As soon as I looked into his emotions deeper I could feel his rage flow through me, I leaned my head back on the cars seat and sighed, I realised I had forgotten how good it felt to have his life force bubbling away inside of me constantly. I continued to dig into his emotions and found a slight feeling of disappointment, I continued to ponder on this strange emotion while I was purposely ignoring Pam as she continued to call my name as if I couldn't hear her the first time, I mean did she forget I was a vampire. She was one as well for Christ's sake!

"Mistress!" she said more firmly, but I continued to ignore her. I did not want to snap at her, I had come to like Eric's child's company even if I didn't right now. I knew she had come to like me, which I was glad for, but I didn't want to get to close. If I get close to Pamela then I will have to spend more time with my past lover, which wouldn't be a brilliant idea since I still wanted to desperately jump him. I had missed the feel of him inside of me, his hands all over my body as he brought me pleasure which I found he could only bring. I had bedded many men, even women over the years, more than many would even think, but none could compare to my Viking. Even when he was young he had so little experience before he met me, but so much skill in the art of love making that it was addictive...

"Mistress!" she finally hissed, it was clear my child had spoilt her rotten. She expected to get everything she wanted with a flick of her wrist; I glanced at her and narrowed my eyes, telling her that I wasn't in the mood for her attitude. She seemed to get the point as her eyes narrowed back at me before I returned my eyes to the road, I realised my inner dialog had taken up most of the journey since I saw the glowing red of the Fangtasia sign. As I pulled into the empty car park I noticed the two Were's from the restaurant standing outside. I smiled and instantly felt my mood lighten; I pulled the car into park and looked over at Pam who was sporting a confused expression. I realised that she hadn't dealt with the Queen personally yet; _well she was in for a treat tonight_ I thought as I checked my image in the small car mirror. After I was satisfied with my appearance I gracefully got out of the car, grabbing my swords from the back seat and strapping them onto my back for easy use later in the evening. I glanced at Pam and checked if she was ready, I could see she was slightly tense and decided it would be better if we went in on better terms. As we made our way to the front entrance I offered her a devilish smile before giving her instructions in a hushed whisper.

"Follow my lead, do not do anything rational" I hushed and waited for her to nod before stepping in front of the Were's. I was full of excitement, my sour mood lifting instantly when I felt it in my blood that there was going to be violence. It had been a while since my last fight and I found I missed them, though compared to the number of fights younger vampires get into it wouldn't have been considered long; it was in my personal nature to protect the ones I cared for and rid of the creatures who had done wrong. As I walked up I noticed the Were's scan me and Pam hungrily before it clicked that they had seen me before. I smirked and decided to play slightly dumb; I wanted to make them squirm as much as possible after all.

"Gentleman" I said politely, though I kept a slight menace to my tone. They seemed to consider us for a short moment before standing in a defensive pose, I didn't bother to stifle my eye roll and I looked over to Pam just in time to catch hers. We smirked at each other before taking a step forward; I would imagine we looked quite the site standing side by side with devilish smirks on our faces which promised nothing but violence and pain.

"Sorry ladies but you were not invited into this meeting so leave!" one of the Were's demanded and I raised a brow while tilting my head to get a better look at him. He was a little overweight for a bodyguard so I guessed Sophie-Ann was having money problems since she couldn't higher good enough guards. I was aware that she thought she would not need them, that she expected everyone to just bow down and say 'yes' whenever she asked them to. I knew how she was getting her money and I was not happy about it! Especially now that I predicted she was trying to get MY child involved! As I was brought back to the present I noticed that Pam was snarling, probably sensing the wave of anger and surprise from her maker. I took another step forward, my heels on the pavement making the only sound other than the guards heavy breathing. I could sense a number of Vampires in the bar...six or seven I think...

"Me and my companion would like to enter" I said firmly, taking another threatening step forward. I watched intently as a bead of sweat ran down from the Were's forehead and down his cheek. His fear was coming off him in waves but he stood his ground. It was very loyal of him to do so, though it was extremely stupid for him not to know when to back down. I nodded for Pam to take the lead on this one since she would have no choice but to leave the more important business to me, me and the magister go way back so I could literally get away with murder. Pam smiled, though it was anything but sweet as I noted her fangs had slid down part way. She looked shockingly beautiful, it a deadly fascinating way. I stood back and watched her close the distance between her and the Were's, the smell of fear was radiating through every pore of their skin causing a feral smile to appear across my child's second in command.

"Move or die painfully!" she hissed bluntly. The Were's still stood their ground foolishly and I was growing tired of these games. I signalled with Pam to hurry things along, the next thing the guards knew they were thrown into a nearby brick wall hard enough for a human to hear the visible crush of their bones as they gasped purely in agony.

"Remember what I said Pamela." I said seriously and she nodded wisely. I had to admire her control and attitude though, I could practically see her eyes burning with anger and violence, though she wisely let me lead and followed my orders to the letter. My child was lucky to have such a loyal child, even if she gave the impression of being lazy and spoilt. We walked into Fangtasia, ignoring the weak protests from the battered Were's who were sprawled out in what I could imagine to be incredibly uncomfortable position. I decided to listen intently to the conversation taking place and keep out of view, I tried to mask my presence as much as possible but I knew I would become detected sooner or later, I hoped through it would be after my plan got put into place. I stopped out of site and glanced at Pam who was firmly at my side as I continued to listen, I suddenly let a dangerous smile spread across my lips when I heard Sophie-Ann's voice...

"Northman I am not asking you, I am fucking telling you!" she hissed out in a shriek and I checked with my senses that my count of vampires in the room was correct, it was. I could feel my child's anger rise within me along with his unease, though I kept hidden, I needed to know all the facts before I intervened.

"I will not with all due respect your majesty sell V for you" he said carefully and I felt my pride for him increase. When I had heard of the Queens visit to my sheriff I had a slight feeling this was the reason for her visit, she would regret not taking my threat seriously! I remembered clearly our last meeting didn't go so well, I had warned her to stop dealing our blood but it seemed she hadn't gotten the point clearly enough. I hated being ignored; did she really think she could carry on without me knowing? Fool! But I had also expected her to mention me to my child, since she didn't know I was in fact his maker he was the oldest vampire in her kingdom, so the strongest in her area. I had expected her to ask him to track me down and try to kill me, however amusing it sounds it would be a massive offence for her to do so, let alone if my child actually agreed to it not knowing she wanted me dead. I continued to listen for a few moments taking in every detail of the conversation until I heard her start to talk about me, of course not knowing I was standing here listening and she was digging her own grave deeper.

"If you refuse to sell blood for me Northman then there is another way you can service me" she said finally and I felt his relief spread through me. Though I could also sense his curiosity and his unease, I glanced over and noticed Pam had taken a step ahead of me, since her hearing wasn't as good as mine yet she had to strain her senses to keep up with the conversation from the position we were in.

"Explain" he said, making sure to keep all disgust and demand from his voice. The queen was known for having a short temper and even though my child could take her, he would have to face plenty of punishments for doing so, I had trained him not to be stupid or careless.

"I want you to take out an old vampire, since you are the oldest in my territory you are my best bet!" she said firmly and I felt anger, surprise and confusion through the bond. I glanced over at Pam and gave her a quick wink before wiping my face of all emotion, readying myself to make my grand entrance. This was a serious offense she was committing, one that I could not overlook.

"Who is it?" I heard my child ask curiously, I felt my brows crease at the thought he was considering doing this. This is not how I raised the only vampire I had created! _He had better be playing her_ I thought with a scowl! He would be severely punished if not, my feelings towards him what not alter that!

"I don't know her name but do you agree?" she asked. I sensed every emotion my child was feeling and I felt relief wash over me; even if it was another vampire and not me if he had agreed then he would have been punished for it. He would also have angered and disappointed me greatly if he had agreed to her demand.

"I am sorry your majesty but I find I cannot, if she is as old as you say how do you know I would stand a chance?" he asked smartly, drawing the subject to something other than the fact he was refusing another crazy demand of hers. I was positive she was getting worse with her age...never mind she won't be causing many more problems in the future. Before I decided to make my appearance I breathed in the air, seeing if the vampire I am after is here as well, lucky for me they were...brilliant. Not giving her any time to answer my child's question I stepped into the room with a shit eating grin plastered on my lips, tonight was definitely going to be fun!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks for the continuing reviews! Finally Sophie-Ann got her punishment and I was impressed when a few of you mentioned it in your reviews. I am doing an Eric Pov next and I am hoping to get it up tomorrow though since the holidays are over my chapters may be slightly longer apart. I will try and get them up as quickly as possible and I already have my next chapter planned out. Hope you ENJOY and don't forget to REVIEW since I love to read every single one. **

"_I want you to take out an old vampire, since you are the oldest in my territory you are my best bet!" she said firmly and I felt anger, surprise and confusion through the bond. I glanced over at Pam and gave her a quick wink before wiping my face of all emotion, readying myself to make my grand entrance. This was a serious offense she was committing, one that I could not overlook. _

"_Who is it?" I heard my child ask curiously, I felt my brows crease at the thought he was considering doing this. This is not how I raised the only vampire I had created! He had better be playing her I thought with a scowl! He would be severely punished if not, my feelings towards him what not alter that! _

"_I don't know her name but do you agree?" she asked. I sensed every emotion my child was feeling and I felt relief wash over me; even if it was another vampire and not me if he had agreed then he would have been punished for it. He would also have angered and disappointed me greatly if he had agreed to her demand. _

"_I am sorry your majesty but I find I cannot, if she is as old as you say how do you know I would stand a chance?" he asked smartly, drawing the subject to something other than the fact he was refusing another crazy demand of hers. I was positive she was getting worse with her age...never mind she won't be causing many more problems in the future. Before I decided to make my appearance I breathed in the air, seeing if the vampire I am after is here as well, lucky for me they were...brilliant. Not giving her any time to answer my child's question I stepped into the room with a shit eating grin plastered on my lips, tonight was definitely going to be fun! _

Chapter 8

**Elena's Pov **

Upon my entrance I quickly scanned the area, taking in the positions of every vampire in the room. I smiled when they all tensed at my presence as I soon as I stepped though the door, the ones closest to the Queen of course moved closer to her in a foolish but loyal attempt to protect her from any threat. I stifled a sigh at how pathetic she looked hiding behind her guards, I touched my necklace as it reminded me of the last time I killed a Queen, it's not like I make it a hobby to kill off royalty but I couldn't just stand back and let things get out of hand. After taking in the guard I signalled for Pam to join her maker who happened to be lounging on his throne. I finally let my eyes run over him briefly while Pam made her way to him. He was wearing his usual black attire to when I had met him only yesterday, the only difference was he was wearing a slightly lighter shade then before and he hand on a different coloured shirt. His posture was tense and he was sitting straight up in his throne staring at me with a hungry expression, probably due to my outfit and sudden appearance. Through the bond I could sense his emotions clearly; his hunger, surprise, lust and anticipation flowed through me strongly as he eyed the necklace around my throat. Suddenly realising that, I quickly dropped my hand from the jewel before snapping my attention back to Sophie-Ann, I was pleased to note that her eyes had widened in panic so I knew she had not forgotten me. I glanced at Andre and raised a brow, his face masking into a curious expression as the Queen pulled him closer towards her. So, she remembered my threat as well...interesting. I wiped my face of all emotion as I leant against the door frame in which I entered from. I waited until she spoke, though as I expected it was to my child and not myself, I was correct of course.

"There Viking that's her, I order you to kill her!" she hissed and I felt surprise and rage flow inside my child, I could sense he was about to attack her but I gave him a look to keep him in place. A small nod from him was all I needed to know, I was glad he was wise enough to realise that his Queen didn't know of our bond and until I said so that was how I wanted it to stay. I watched slightly amused as the Queen waited for Eric to take out her order, though he stayed put loyally and continued to stare at his Queen blankly. She repeated her command though got nothing in return but silence. _God she is still pathetic after all these years_ I thought with a inner sigh.

"Northman I said-"she started to repeat again. She knew that her guards were no match against me since I disposed of more of her men the previous time we met. I had come here to carry out my obviously ignored threat, I mean she would not learn if I didn't and I couldn't appear to have false threats or I would appear weak. I was definitely not weak, not by any means! Before the Queen could finish I cut her off mind sentence, speaking in a bored tone...

"Give it a rest, now you and me have some unfinished business don't we..."I purred and pushed myself off the wall and stood up straight, crossing my arms across my covered chest to look even more intimidating. I felt shock and surprise from my child run though me due to the bond; I glanced at him and saw that his eyes were wide, his anger still flowing through him from Sophie-Ann's last comment. I was glad I still held some importance to him, even if it was just loyalty binding us together...it was something. I quickly pushed those thoughts away and drew my attention back to the situation at hand, I could tell the Queen was angry and panicked about what to do as she clutched to Andres hand tightly as if it would make a difference.

"LEAVE!" she hissed and I let a smile appear on my lips. I saw all the guards begin to approach before they finally sensed my presence, the fact that I was an ancient finally got to their vampire instincts, it was the only one which made us want to flee, to run from any situation. If a vampire was in the presence of an Ancient then it was programmed into our kind's survival that we should flee, I thought it was quite amusing when I learned that little fact.

"Now now Sophie we had a deal didn't we?" I said as I slowly walked towards around the circle of guards which surrounded her. Confusion was still coming from my child and I looked over to see that he had risen from his seat, Pam on the other hand was grinning wildly and I couldn't help but smile back with a wink confusing my child more. I finally started to walk towards my child, gesturing for him to sit before I took the opportunity to slide myself onto his lap. He stiffened at the contact I made and I could see the guards along with both Sophie-Ann and her child stare at me in confusion and slight shock. I grinned and waited for them to speak while I was using most of my control not to jump my Viking as he put his hands around my waist, pulling me further towards him. I was regretting my decision to make my entrance more dramatic by sitting so close to my Viking, I had hoped the small amount of contact would calm down my lust I was feeling for him and I cursed that it had only fuelled it. Why did he have to put his arms around me for peats sake, did he just want to torture me more? His actions left me confused and puzzled so I decided to push those thoughts to the back of my mind, it was fair to say I was relieved when Andre spoke.

"What are you doing Sheriff; my Queen gave you a fucking order" he hissed and a snarl rose in my throat. If he was smart then he would have shut the fuck up, but he wasn't because he didn't. Fool! "What are you betraying us now?"He got out before his maker finally took the smart option and got him to shut up. It really wouldn't make much of a difference and I guessed she was trying to appear to respect me, as if she didn't just try and get my child to kill me and order me to fucking leave.

"Shut the fuck up Andre" she hissed quietly before she turned her gaze to me, confusion in her eyes. "How do you know my Sheriff?" she asked confused, luckily for her she didn't demand as she normally would have done. I thought for a minute about what my next step should be, so far my night hadn't gone exactly as I planned. I had not expected them to detect my presence so quickly; it seemed as if the Queen may have a poor excuse for the Were guards but she has selected her oldest and most trusted members tonight. Interesting was all I pondered on before I decided to get this over and done with, the longer I stayed in my current position the harder it's going to get for me to control my urge to jump my child. I again cursed the fact I still had feelings for him and I was struggling to control myself!

"Not that it has anything to do with you Sophie..." I stated, making sure to address her as Sophie since I knew how much she hated people calling her by a shortened version of her name. "...but he is my child" I said and watched amused as her eyes widened and she became slightly more panicked. Her grasp on Andre was becoming even more pathetic and even though she looked perfectly calm on the outside, it was her eyes that gave her away.

"Now" I said cheerfully and jumped off my Vikings lap, he seemed reluctant to let me go for some reason, but I shook off his strange behaviour and got back to business. I took out one of my swords and ran my fingers over the blade, I was just about to speak again but surprisingly it was Pam who spoke up...

"Mistress, sorry to interrupt but can you fill us in?" she said cautiously and gestured to herself and my child. Eric still had his fangs out and he was staring at me hungrily, I swallowed hard and bit back the urge to run my tongue over them and I was sure my gaze looked just as hungry as his did. I licked my lips as the sight of his very visible bulge in his jeans before I suddenly snapped out of it. I blinked before I turned to Pam, my hungry expression turned to cheerful as I continued to stroke my blade with my fingertips.

"Well Pam, you see me and Sophie had a little chat a few centuries ago when she started selling vampire blood..." I stated making sure to keep an eye on Sophie-Ann and her guards to make sure they didn't think about running for it, though if they did it would be seen as cowardly which would threaten her position as Queen. Pam and my Viking looked shocked and appalled at the idea that their Queen had been selling our blood for such a long time, it actually surprised me that she had not contacted my child beforehand...I heard Sophie-Ann snarl at my little speech but I carried on going as if she hadn't tried to interrupt.

"...anyway I threatened her to stop and it appears that she hasn't. So I am here to follow that threat through" I finished, knowing that either my child or Pam would ask what that threat was. It happened to be my child...

"Do you want to clue us in on your threat?" he said, his voice sounded...strained. A tone which I couldn't place, it seemed between cautious and nervous which is of course ridiculous since he had nothing to be nervous about. What the hell? I suddenly tensed when I realised what was up with his sudden change in tone, Sookie was on her way. I could smell her scent from a mile away, what with my enhanced smell and the fact that my child would have sensed her because she has his fucking blood! I felt my anger rise and my fangs run down slightly, why the hell was him being with this telepath having this much of an effect on me? Pam seemed clueless to the whole situation as she looked between us confused, I decided to push past this and get on with what I came here to do. I wiped all emotion off my face and turned to face Sophie-Ann who had been whispering to her guards thinking I couldn't hear her barely said words. God was she stupid?

"My threat was that if I caught her dealing again then I would take her precious child from her" I said cheerfully "And since you just tried to get my fucking child to sell it, not to mention get him to try and kill me I would guess that means your child is all mine Sophie!" I snarled dropping my fangs. She hissed in return just as Sookie and Bill entered the bar, the girl was dressed in a yellow sundress which hugged her curves and showed little cleavage, I rolled my eyes at her outfit. Before I could make the mistake of seeing the adoration and lust in his eyes for her I slammed the bond shut tight since the last thing I wanted was to feel how my child felt about this girl. I narrowed my eyes at them, the blonde in particular.

"Sit down over there and shut up!" I ordered them and pointed to the booth in the back, the girl looked as if she was going to protest but Bill gladly shut the girl up by hissing her name. While this was going on it didn't miss my notice how the Queen was looking at Sookie...strange I would have to ponder what that could mean later. I waited for them to be seated; luckily Bill was smart enough to keep Sookie quiet before I returned my gaze back to the situation at hand. Dawn was only a few hours away and I needed to get this sorted out pronto.

"Eric" I muttered and he was next to me as soon as his name passed my lips. I breathed in and instantly regretted it, god he still smelled amazing...

"Master" he replied and I couldn't help but notice he was looking at the blonde bitch in the booth. A snarl ripped though my throat before I could contain it and his gaze snapped to mine, I diverted my gaze quickly before we linked eye contact. I closed my eyes for a minute before I made my decision, desperately trying to push my possessiveness and anger to one side while this was dealt with.

"Du kommer att hjälpa mig ta ut vakterna, reservdelar Andre och drottningen ingen annan" _**You will help me take out the guards, spare Andre and the Queen no one else**_ I asked plainly. He looked at me with a raised brow and I saw him glance over at the Sookie girl, my anger finally snapped, is he serious? Oh for fucks sake! Did he care that much about what she thought of him! I could still hear Sophie-Ann muttering attack directs to her guards and I was struggling to keep my feelings hidden from my child.

"Gå till henne!" _**Go to her! **_I spat as my fangs still down. He looked taken aback by my attitude and was about to interrupt before I cut him off again.

"Jag var inte fråga! Gå nu!" _**I was not asking! Go now! **_I snarled. It pained me to shout at him, let alone order him about but I just couldn't bear to see the way he looks at her, the way he is so concerned with how his new lover sees him that he would rather question what I thought was best rather than let Sookie see him for what he was. He narrowed his eyes at me but said nothing as he zoomed over to the booth; I followed him with my eyes as the blonde jumped up and hugged him while asking him what the hell was going on. I turned my back on everyone for a few moments to collect myself before gesturing for Pam to take my child's place.

"Svärd?" **Sword?** I asked her and she nodded excitedly before I took my other one and gave it to her. I smiled slightly at her excitement before I heard the Queen mention she was going to take us by surprise while we were talking. Stupid bitch, did she seriously think just because I was ignoring her that I couldn't hear her? She will learn from her mistakes.

"Följ mig. Du förstod vad jag sa din herre?" _**Follow my lead. You understood what I told your master? **_I asked and she nodded, her fangs ran down in the excitement of a fight. Without another word I had cut down the first five guards before they even had the chance to blink. Pam followed second and I let her deal with the other two while I rendered both the Queen and her child immobile, a couple of kicks to the legs will do that to you. I was so involved will the fighting that I barely noticed Sookie screaming, especially while I was suddenly in bloodlust. I glanced at Pam and found her covered in blood similar to my outfit, I wasn't normally so messy with my kills but I admit I had got carried away. I had to take my anger out on something so what better thing then my enemies. As I licked some blood off my lips I moaned at the taste, vampire blood may not be as good as human but it still had a slight kick to it, even are all these years. The reason for this was the fact I very rarely drank it, only in the past when I fed from my child or from my enemies I actually tasted it.

"Make her stop...I don't want to see no more!" I heard someone sob out and it didn't take me long to note that it was the Telepath. I shrugged and rolled my eyes while I signalled Pam to take Andre to the basement, I would kill him later. Once the Queen had fled, of course promising I would pay and everything I found I was still high on bloodlust and I was practically panting with need. Going on sheer instinct I sped over to the booth and grabbed my Viking by the back of his hair, forcing his lips to crash onto mine fiercely. He hesitated for a moment and I was about to pull away and find some other human, or maybe Pam to quench my hunger, but before I parted my lips from his he was returning my kiss fiercely. One of his hands was tangled roughly in my hair while the other one grabbed my hip. I was practically buzzing with need and I felt my core grow wet from my Vikings kiss alone...I was having an internal argument; I knew I should stop this but it felt so good! I heard him groan against me, a sound which I had missed dearly but it was enough to snap me out of my haze. As quickly as it had started I finished it, I pushed him away from me roughing causing him to slam gently onto the wall on the back side of the booth, I was panting slightly as I took a few moments to calm myself. Why the fuck had I just done that? Do I just enjoy torturing myself?

"Elena..." I heard my child breathe softly, his voice husky from lust but I refused to address him. I needed to get out of here and quickly because the longer I had to be near my child the quicker my resolve was crumbling. I wasn't blind so I knew he was probably using my situation to spark jealously in his desired lover and by the look of her aura I knew he had succeeded. The deep green glow which only I could see swirled around her body as it gave away her emotions to me, I didn't need the average blood bond to know what she was feeling.

"Why are you here?" I sighed as I leant back into the booth. I wasn't tired or drained by any means but I was having difficulty getting my blood lust to dissolve. I really did just want to leave Shreveport; all I needed to do was test this girl's telepathy before I thought about when I would depart. I had met many in my years and it was only known to few that they couldn't be turned, if attempted then they would die from loss of blood. This little fact I would only bother to tell her if she deemed worthy of my time, it was such an annoyance that every gifted human I have met had to die of disease or old age, they could be very useful. I looked at Bill and Sookie when they didn't reply and my eyes narrowed, Eric obviously sensing that they were running on my patience hurried it up slightly.

"Bill, why the hell did you bring Sookie here? I had not requested your presence" my child asked in a still slightly strained manner. I felt a presence behind me and immediately smelt the air to check that it was Pam, luckily for them it was. While Sookie and Bill talked to their sheriff about the reason for their presence here I sped over to Pam who was sitting at the bar. I was keeping track of their conversation and rolled my eyes when Bill mentioned that he was here because Sookie was concerned, about what he didn't say but by the hesitance in his voice I could guess the reason was I.

"Have fun Pam?" I asked as slide onto the bar stool next to her. We were both covered in blood, not caring that we were making more of a mess around the bar. She passed me a blood and I nodded in thanks as I took the blood from her as well as my sword. She had in fact wielded it well, considering her age she took down the two vampires impressively. I mentioned this to her and I could see her face light up with pride and gratitude.

"What will you do about the Queens threat?" she asked as she sipped her blood. I was curious to why she was drinking it since she didn't seem the type to care for synthetic; I decided to pass on my curiosity though I would probably mention it later.

"Oh I don't know, torture him a bit if I can be bothered but he will have to die. I do not make false threats" I said plainly as I grinned at Pam. I found I really did enjoy her company, which was strange in itself why since most vampires tend to annoy me.

"Do I get to play with him?" she said hopefully and I couldn't help but laugh along, her good mood becoming contagious. I shook my head lightly while I chuckled, I had noticed the other vampires had finished their conversation but I knew they would not interrupt us, well apart from my child as it was his right since Pam is his child and he was the only one who didn't annoy me out of the three of them.

"Of course! I have so many skills I could show you" I said still chuckling and listened as she ran on about how much she would love that, apparently my child always kept the torturing to himself. I decided that it was time for me to take my leave so I hopped off the stool and finished my blood quickly, the taste never got any better but it did its job. "Are you joining me?" I asked and watched as she nodded, finished her blood and slid gracefully off her own stool. It was only then I realised that I would have to let the telepath know that I wanted to test her skills, the fact that I had learnt to glamour them I would keep to myself since it was a skill I was extremely proud of. I had found out a few centuries ago that every gifted human had a soft spot in their mind which makes them susceptible to our glamour. I would not bother to use it though, she was involved with vampires now and if she did get involved with my child, however much it would anger me, she had to know how to react appropriately. My child has been very lenient with her and the fact that she is dating a vampire who says he is 'mainstreaming' says it all. I nodded to Pam to let her know I would just be a few moments before I made my way over to the booth, stepping in the blood soaked floor as I crossed the distance. I noticed my child was looking at me heatedly but I did my best to ignore it, however hard it was since I did not want to go down that road tonight.

"Sookie, Bill" I addressed with a slight nod which Bill returned quickly. He seemed to tense with my approach but I couldn't blame him; I had been told I was extremely intimidating. I let my gaze drop on the blonde again, my eyes naturally narrowing at her appearance. I could feel my child's eyes burning into me but I refused to look at him as I continued to take in the telepath. It didn't take me long to take her in, I realised that I had been so messy with my actions that I had gotten blood splatters over them. The blonde was quietly sobbing, probably due to the small dots of blood which decorated her right cheek. I rolled my eyes, was she really so naive to think that we didn't kill?

"I am taking my leave. You will arrive here tomorrow night so I can test your skills" I said firmly to the telepath. I raised my brows when she started to protest but Bill quickly hissed a warning to her, it was lucky he did since I was not in the mood to place nice with her! I nodded when Bill assured me he would be before I turned to my child. I swallowed and clamped my lips shut as my fangs slid down slightly, I felt my arousal suddenly increase drastically and I licked my bottom lip. I watched as his fangs snapped down in lust, the noise was enough to clear my head for a millisecond but it was enough for me to nod appropriately before I sped out of there. I knew Pam would need to speak to her master before joining me and I was glad for a moment of peace, I breathed in the fresh air as I willed the thoughts of my child to leave my head.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I have got to say that I am a little disappointed with the little number of reviews which I have been getting, but as long as I am still getting some telling me that my story is still being read I will keep up the chapters. So thanks to all the people who are still reviewing, I still love reading them of course! As always I have kept my authors note short so you can get onto reading the chapter. I have written it in Eric's Pov so hope you ENJOY and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**P.S people who are reading my other story 'Good things come to those who wait' I am just letting you know that the next chapter is nearly complete and I am hoping to get it up before next week, so look out for it. **

"_Sookie, Bill" I addressed with a slight nod which Bill returned quickly. He seemed to tense with my approach but I couldn't blame him; I had been told I was extremely intimidating. I let my gaze drop on the blonde again, my eyes naturally narrowing at her appearance. I could feel my child's eyes burning into me but I refused to look at him as I continued to take in the telepath. It didn't take me long to take her in, I realised that I had been so messy with my actions that I had gotten blood splatters over them. The blonde was quietly sobbing, probably due to the small dots of blood which decorated her right cheek. I rolled my eyes, was she really so naive to think that we didn't kill? _

"_I am taking my leave. You will arrive here tomorrow night so I can test your skills" I said firmly to the telepath. I raised my brows when she started to protest but Bill quickly hissed a warning to her, it was lucky he did since I was not in the mood to place nice with her! I nodded when Bill assured me he would be before I turned to my child. I swallowed and clamped my lips shut as my fangs slid down slightly, I felt my arousal suddenly increase drastically and I licked my bottom lip. I watched as his fangs snapped down in lust, the noise was enough to clear my head for a millisecond but it was enough for me to nod appropriately before I sped out of there. I knew Pam would need to speak to her master before joining me and I was glad for a moment of peace, I breathed in the fresh air as I willed the thoughts of my child to leave my head. _

Chapter 9

**Eric's Pov **

I bit back on the snarl which threatened to make its self known from my chest. First the Queen wanted me to sell fucking vampire blood and NOW she wanted me to kill off some old vampire! I knew I was the oldest in her kingdom but seriously, doesn't she know that it is extremely risky to do such a thing. What am I saying, of course the fucking bitch does! First the magister could get involved which would leave us all in trouble, and then there was the fact that if this vampire was older than me then it would be foolish to even think of destroying them for no good solid reason! Vampires my age did not get to live so long by being stupid! I politely refused her request, knowing that Sophie-Ann would have something to say about it. As I predicted she was just about to mention something when I felt the atmosphere in the room change, my disappointment and anger to why my child and my maker had not been present was soon dissolved when I saw them enter the room, cutting the Queens following comment off. I was now relieved that I had turned down both offers since I was sure my maker would have been severely disappointed in me if she had heard that I agreed with either one of the queens demands, I knew my maker would punish me greatly if I had agreed to either offence. I quickly took in her outfit and I felt myself grow immediately hard, my fangs threatened to run down at just the sight of her alone, but what really stunned me for a moment was the fact she was dressed head to toe in red. The only reason she dresses like that is...Oh, what _has my master got planned?_ I thought, using my years of control not to let a smirk appear on my lips. It was then I realised that my maker was staring at me; she was fingering a necklace which hung gracefully on her flawless neck. It was an incredibly beautiful, but I couldn't help but think I had seen it before. Before I could ponder on it anymore the queen's hiss broke me out of my thoughts.

"There Viking that's her, I order you to kill her!" the Queen suddenly hissed and I was confused for a moment, though as soon as I saw her gesturing towards my master my fangs descended in anger. Did the Queen seriously think I would harm a hair on Elena's head, was she that foolish? I gripped the arms of my throne tightly to strain my anger, I was about to hiss something about not harming my maker when Elena shook her head slightly. I clenched my teeth; did she not want people to know of our bond? Did she despise me that much?

"Northman I said-"the Queen started again but was quickly cut off by my maker. I could tell the queen did not approve of my maker not showing her obedience, but she knew she couldn't do a thing to harm her without getting injured or killed. It was obvious that fact alone infuriated the queen, not even every one of her guards could stop her if she ordered them to attack.

"Give it a rest, now you and me have some unfinished business don't we..."she purred in a bored tone. The sound alone was enough to spark my lust for my maker, but what really confused me was the fact she and my Queen knew each other so well, let alone have business with each other. I knew by the fact my maker was dressed for violence, so it was clear that the Queen was not in Elena's good books. I kept my face blank as I continued to take in the scene before me, my child had taken up her position next to me and all thoughts of punishing her for being late had gone from my mind.

"LEAVE!"Sophie-Ann ordered her as the guards tensed around their Queen. I saw my child smirking next to me; _it was going to be an interesting night_ I thought as I tried to hide my smirk. When Elena mentioned that they had a deal I felt my interest peak, I did not like to be in the dark about things so I disliked the fact I didn't have any idea what was going on in my bar! Just when I thought I was confused enough as it is, Elena done something with totally stunned me, and it wasn't easy to stun a 1,000 year old Viking such as myself. She circled the guards which surrounded their queen loyally, from the outside she seemed like she was doing nothing but taunting them but I knew it was not the case, knowing many of her tricks I knew she was assessing them, I knew this simply as she taught it to me. Once she finished her assessment of the guards, my long lost lover made her way over to me after throwing a wink in my child's direction. Anger and annoyance flared through me at the thought that my child knew something that I didn't. It was the next thing she did which stunned me silent, my sour and annoyed was suddenly replaced with lust as my maker started to walk towards me. Her heavenly scent grew stronger as she made her way gracefully towards me. I quickly rose to offer her my seat, though my hardened length was becoming uncomfortable with her being so close to me. I raised my brows when she gestured for me to sit but I complied reluctantly, though all negative thoughts left my mind when she suddenly placed herself gracefully onto my lap. I stiffened at the unexpected contact, my cock jerking painfully at the blissful contact. I felt her stiffen as well, afraid she would get the wrong idea and take this blissful contact away from me, I cautiously wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her slightly more towards me. I had to swallow a groan when she relaxed against me, god what this woman does to me...

"What are you doing Sheriff; my Queen gave you a fucking order" the Queen's favourite child hissed and my cock jerked when I heard my maker snarl. I could tell Pam was also getting turned on just as much as I was as I felt her lust swirl in the maker-child bond we shared. Andre was luckily shut up before I lost my temper with him for being so disrespectful to my maker when he hissed about her betraying them. The true was that my maker didn't really stay in one place long enough to owe fertility to anyone, and I doubt she would deem the queen worthy of her time, let alone honour even if she did.

"How do you know my sheriff?" the queen curiously, I had a feeling I would have been more amused at her question if I wasn't as distracted with what my maker was doing do me. My fangs were still down in lust as my arms tightened around her waist slightly, I was glad she wasn't at least avoiding all contact with me even if it was just to make her entrance more dramatic.

"Not that it has anything to do with you Sophie, but he is my child" she stated. Her tone was slightly strained, only someone who knew her well would be able to detect that inside she was probably going through some inner turmoil and I was selfishly hoping it was to do with me.

"Now" she said, her mood suddenly brightened and as she hopped off my lap. I didn't want to lose the contact she had allowed me to have with her but I reluctantly let her go, missing the contact instantly. I kept my face blank, trying to hide my fangs though I caught my child smirking at me, it was obvious she knew the effect my makers presence was having on me. I kept my face blank, making sure to keep the scowl which wanted to appear on my face at bay, though I was thankful that my child was smart enough to ask the question which was going through my mind. The only reason I had yet to ask it was I needed to appear to know what was going on, even though I was more clueless than my child.

"Mistress, sorry to interrupt but can you fill us in?" she asked cautiously as she gestured to me and herself. Ok so going for the 'I know what's going on' appearance was out of the question. I would have narrowed my eyes at my child for making a mistake, though I found I was curious and eager to be finally up-to-date on the whole situation. I returned my gaze to my maker, only to catch her staring at me with hunger filled eyes. It didn't take me long to follow her gaze to find her staring at the visible bulge in my pants, my fangs slide down yet again and I was sure my gaze was just as hungry as her when I noticed she was showing slight fang through her closed lips. She quickly snapped out of her lust filled haze much to my disappointment, it was then I noticed she was stroking her blade, I had be so distracted I hadn't noticed she had unshielded it. As I watched her fingers dance along the blade I felt my arousal peak yet again as I pictured her skilled fingers on my hardened cock...I shivered at the thought alone.

"Well Pam, you see me and Sophie had a little chat a few centuries ago when she started selling vampire blood, anyway I threatened her to stop and it appears that she hasn't. So I am here to follow that threat through" she finished and I raised my eyebrows, I couldn't help but feel slight disappointment that it was the only reason for her visit but I knew I would have my maker in my arms soon enough, I had eternity to convince her and going by her previous hungry gaze I knew it would not take much convincing...though my makers strong will and stubborn streak would make it a lot more difficult to convince her. I was suddenly confused when my maker's words sunk in, why the hell had the queen ignored one of Elena's threats? Did Sophie-Ann really think Elena wouldn't follow it through? I suddenly tensed when I felt Sookie approach, shit! I knew that no one had yet to realise that she was approaching, but having a slight blood bond I could feel her nervousness and excitement. This was not good!

"Do you want to clue us in on your threat?" I asked, I was nervous and wanted to hurry this along quickly. I knew we wouldn't be finished by the time Sookie arrived, but from the way I saw Elena suddenly tense and her eyes darken with anger I knew her presence was not going to be welcomed by my maker. Her fangs lowered down slightly and a snarl rose in her throat, startling everyone in the room as the guards around the queen tensed and got into a more defensive stanza. She quickly broke my gaze and I cursed the fact Sookie was here, seriously why the fuck did she have to come tonight of all nights?

"My threat was that if I caught her dealing again then I would take her precious child from her" she cheerfully said as soon as she faced the queen. My eyebrows rose at her idea of a threat and I knew Sophie-Ann would not give her favourite child up so easily. Now I knew why she had dressed ready for battle, my smart maker knew exactly what was going to become of tonight. I was suddenly filled with excitement, not only by the fact that I was going to see my maker in action but I also knew a thing or two about her bloodlust...

"And since you just tried to get my fucking child to sell it, not to mention get him to try and kill me I would guess that means your child is all mine Sophie!" she finished with a snarl as she fully dropped her fangs. _Fuck _I thought as I remembered how it felt to have her fangs in my neck, it wasn't as common for us to fuck vampires but when we did it was extremely pleasurable since we knew exactly how to turn on the other vampire. I tensed even more and I saw my child do the same as Sookie entered the bar with Bill by her side, I could tell she had probably dragged him here. I felt her fear and nervous flow through me but I didn't look as I kept an eye on my maker to see what she would do, my guess was that my maker would just send her away and I cursed when it wasn't going to be the case.

"Sit down over there and shut up!" my maker snarled as she pointed to a booth over in the corner. Was she really going to make Sookie watch? I could feel her fear increase but I gave both her and Bill a short sharp nod telling them that they had to follow through with what she said, so they reluctantly made their way over quickly. As soon as they were seated I heard Elena mutter my name and I was at her side in an instant. I pushed back on the shiver which nearly ran through my body when my name passed her lips. I quickly answered her formally before she addressed me in Swedish.

"Du kommer att hjälpa mig ta ut vakterna, reservdelar Andre och drottningen ingen annan" _**You will help me take out the guards, spare Andre and the Queen no one else**_ she said in Swedish and I raised a brow at her. I couldn't deny the excitement I felt at the chance to fight with her again, also it gave me the perfect excuse to make a move on my maker since I could blame it on bloodlust if she denied me. I glanced over at Sookie wondering whether it would be smart for her to witness this in case she told anyone else, but it proved to be a mistake as my maker suddenly snapped at me.

"Gå till henne!" _**Go to her!**_ She suddenly snarled and I creased my brows at her change of attitude. I was about to question her but she cut me off again, my anger rose but I knew I couldn't disobey my maker.

"Jag var inte fråga! Gå nu!" _**I was not asking! Go now! **_She continued to snarl and I was stunned when I saw hurt in her eyes. It didn't take me long to realise that she still thought I was more interested in being with Sookie then fighting with her, and shit I bet me looking at her didn't help matters! FUCK! _Why the fuck did I have to do that?_ I thought as I sped over to the corner booth. I was surprised that she gestured for my child; I knew Pam would love to get involved and I was correct as I watched my maker cut down most of the queen's guards in a blink of an eye. My lust was relit as I followed her movements as best I could, due to my age I could make out some of her graceful movements but I knew to everyone else they would see nothing but the spray of blood. I rolled my eyes at Sookies screaming as she buried her head into her vampires shoulder. I watched as my maker made her way over towards me, my fangs hadn't retracted out of the lust I felt for her. My arousal was still straining in my jeans and it was only made more uncomfortable the longer I gazed into her lust filled eyes. Without warning I felt a pair of familiar lips crash onto my own, her hand was firmly on the back of my neck, forcing my lips onto her own. I was hesitant, stunned until I felt her start to pull away. One of my hands tangled into her hair which now ran freely down her back while my other hand held her hip firmly. My mind was spinning and I was glad I was sitting or I was afraid my knees would have buckled, she was the only one who could make me feel such pleasure and I knew that I would NEVER let her go again! I groaned and as quick as it started it was over as I found myself shoved to the end of the booth. My eyes snapped open to find my maker at the far end of the booth panting slightly as was I, I could feel Sookies jealously and if my maker had not arrived back into my life then I would have gloated, but now I could think of nothing but my Elena.

"Elena..." I breathed softy and I swore I saw her eyes rim with red. It pained me to see her this way. I was just about to comment when I saw her slump against the booth, her eyes were closed as she tried to come down from her blood lust, I knew if things were better between us we would have been fucking on the floor by now, but sadly they weren't.

"Why are you here?" she sighed. When neither Bill nor Sookie spoke I noticed my makers eyes narrow. How dare they not speak to her!

"Bill, why the hell did you bring Sookie here? I had not requested your presence" I asked, trying to keep my anger controlled. I was slightly confused to why my maker suddenly rose from her seat and made her way over to my child without waiting for an answer, though I was sure she would keep track of our conversation anyway as I was hers.

"Wow! Your maker is..." Bill started and I heard his fangs retract. I glanced at him and smirked, yes she was quite something. Even a vampire who is trying to mainstream couldn't deny the fact that my maker was everything a vampire could want; she was ruthless, fair and extremely sexy, not to mention a goddess and minx in the sack.

"Bill" Sookie hissed and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. I shrugged; though my gaze was suddenly snapped back to my child and maker as I heard them both laugh lightly. I was suddenly filled with jealously for my child, she must have sensed this as she shot a wink in my direction causing me to remove my gaze and scowl.

"Why are you here?" I asked again as I leaned back onto the booth. Bill was first to answer my question as I assumed he wanted to get out of here as quickly as he could.

"Sookie was concerned and curious..." he started and waved his hand in a carryon gesture. I raised my brows and waited for him to elaborate. "...about you" he finished, I smirked slightly as I sensed his discomfort. Normally I would have teased and flirted with Sookie but in front of my maker it was out of the question, I did not want her thinking I was still after Sookie and not her. I continued to glance over at both Pam and Elena as they bantered playfully; I was glad that she had taken so well to my child as she was never one to take to people easily. I continued to listen to both Sookies and Bills reason for coming though my attention was solely on my approaching maker. I straightened in my seat and kept my face blank as she approached our booth. I watched as she addressed both Bill and Sookie before continuing...

"I am taking my leave. You will arrive here tomorrow night so I can test your skills" she said firmly to Sookie. I could tell she was foolishly going to complain but luckily for her Bill prevented it with a hiss. After speaking to Sookie I noticed she was staring at me hungrily, leaning towards me slightly as she licked her bottom lip slowly. My fangs shot down before I could stop them my still hard arousal pulsed with need, fuck what was wrong with me. I thought she was about to give into her desire but before I could speak she was gone. I groaned in annoyance and frustration as I leaned back into the booth, this night was not going at all well, apart from the fact I know my maker still desires me as much her. That was a good thing all on its own.

"What's her problem?" Sookie said, I predicted it was her jealously and anger speaking but I hissed for them to leave. As soon as they had gone I buried my head in my hands, fuck what was I going to do?

"Master" I heard my child speak and I looked up to find her sitting opposite me, an amused expression playing on her lips. I retracted my fangs and sighed loudly before I spoke.

"Pam" I said as I relaxed back into the booth. The silence didn't take long as Pam broke it quickly.

"You are making this harder on her" she said as she leaned back into the booth wearing a similar blank look to mine, I raised a brow at brow at her.

"Care to explain why Pamela" I muttered, making sure that it was clear that it was a statement and not a question. I watched as she rolled her eyes, a habit which I had unfortunately picked up from her before she set off on her explanation.

"Have you even seen the way you act around Sookie? I thought you weren't interested in her anymore" she stated before rising. I motioned for her to stay seated before I answered her vaguely.

"She is still a good asset Pam" I replied knowing myself that my interest in Sookie had dropped to near nothing since my makers return. I would not beg for her to come back to me though, I would just have to find another way to get her back to being mine and only mine.

"Bullshit!" she hissed and I narrowed my eyes at her. I knew she had become very protective over my maker but I was still her maker and I would not have her speaking to me with such disrespect!

"Pamela..." I warned, but she carried on her rant as if I hadn't interrupted her.

"You know that if she's not impressed with Sookie she is going to leave. Are you just going to sit here and let it happen? For fucks sake Eric I know you love her just tell her!" she said plainly, I hissed her and snapped my fangs down but got nothing from her except an eye roll. God I let her get away with far too much...

"That is enough Pamela!" I hissed and waved my hand for her to go. She gracefully rose from her seat before leaving, shaking her head as she sped from my bar. I knew she was correct and I hoped that Sookies skill was enough for her to stay longer; I knew that if she escaped from my grasp again it may take me another 800 years for us to meet again or longer...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, I loved reading them as always. I apologise for this chapter taking so long but I finally finished it and it is up to date. I have also taken in your comments in your reviews and don't worry I will be increasing Sookies jealously towards Elena as the chapters go on. Hope you continue to read my chapters and story and I hope you ENJOY and REVIEW this following chapter!**

**Thanks for all your support! **

"_You are making this harder on her" she said as she leaned back into the booth wearing a similar blank look to mine, I raised a brow at brow at her. _

"_Care to explain why Pamela" I muttered, making sure that it was clear that it was a statement and not a question. I watched as she rolled her eyes, a habit which I had unfortunately picked up from her before she set off on her explanation. _

"_Have you even seen the way you act around Sookie? I thought you weren't interested in her anymore" she stated before rising. I motioned for her to stay seated before I answered her vaguely. _

"_She is still a good asset Pam" I replied knowing myself that my interest in Sookie had dropped to near nothing since my makers return. I would not beg for her to come back to me though, I would just have to find another way to get her back to being mine and only mine. _

"_Bullshit!" she hissed and I narrowed my eyes at her. I knew she had become very protective over my maker but I was still her maker and I would not have her speaking to me with such disrespect! _

"_Pamela..." I warned, but she carried on her rant as if I hadn't interrupted her. _

"_You know that if she's not impressed with Sookie she is going to leave. Are you just going to sit here and let it happen? For fucks sake Eric I know you love her just tell her!" she said plainly, I hissed her and snapped my fangs down but got nothing from her except an eye roll. God I let her get away with far too much..._

"_That is enough Pamela!" I hissed and waved my hand for her to go. She gracefully rose from her seat before leaving, shaking her head as she sped from my bar. I knew she was correct and I hoped that Sookies skill was enough for her to stay longer; I knew that if she escaped from my grasp again it may take me another 800 years for us to meet again or longer... _

Chapter 10

**Elena's Pov **

As I approached Fangtasia the following night I couldn't help but smirk when I noticed Pam's outfit as she stood by the door checking ID's. She was wearing a short black leather dress which hugged her small figure perfectly. The short length showed off her long legs to the best of their advantage, while the strapless top part of the dress pushed her breasts up to the point where they were almost spilling over the top of the fabric. I had to admit she looked hot, but the amusing part was that usually she didn't wear such things...I thought she looked more like a soccer mum when she dressed in her usual attire made up of pastel colours. My small chuckle must have alerted her to my presence as her head snapped out towards my direction, I knew her fangs would drop when she caught sight of my outfit...I was correct with my assumption of course. I found myself to be in a good mood when I rose so I decided to dress appropriately for when I visited Fangtasia. I had no idea when I would have to take my leave so I had decided to make the best of the time I had while I was in Shreveport. I had gone for a black corset which showed my generous breasts off to their full advantage while the green ribbons which held the top together complimented my emerald eyes. To go with my top I had decided to go for a short pleated skirt which ruffled thickly all the way round, it was long enough to cover my firm bottom though it was short enough to show off my long legs. I had also gone for a similar pair of shoes to which Pam was wearing, which were a pair of gorgeous black high heels which were high enough for it to make it extremely uncomfortable for a human to walk in. As I got closer though I realised that we had in fact got the same type of shoes on, I continued to chuckle lightly as I closed the gap which separated us. I watched as Pam raised a perfect brow in question and retracted her fangs, but all I did was glance down to her matching pair of shoes.

"Seems we have the same taste in shoes Pamela" I noted, ignoring all of the humans in line which were currently staring at either my butt or my chest. I rolled my eyes but didn't bother with doing anything else; I have had to put up with the dirty stares from the vermin for years.

"I agree. You seem to be in a good mood" she observed suddenly while still ignoring all of the pathetic humans who were attempting to get her attention so they could be let into the bar. She sent them a glare and they rightfully shut the fuck up, I smirked at her method.

"The queen called" she stated as she continued to examine the human ID's and deeming whether they were hot enough to be let in. I raised a brow and made a small gesture with my hand to get her to continue. "She wants my master to convince you to release her child" she chuckled. I let a genuine smile appear on my face before I let a full grin appear on my lips and laughing lightly, seemingly shocking both Pam and the people in the line. Once I calmed down I caught Pam's chest shaking as she tried to hold off on laughing herself, it must have finally got to her what the queen was suggesting when she said 'convince'.

"Priceless" I muttered as I shook my head, my curled brown locks bouncing around my face and down my back with the movement it caused.

"We expected you earlier, Sookies here" Pam said watching carefully for my reaction but all I allowed myself to do was roll my eyes. It was three hours past dawn, Pam had offered me a lift but I had refused since I needed to update my businesses. Though outside I seemed emotionless and distant, inside I was unsettled and was praying that my child would not openly flirt with her in front of me, I doubt if he did I could prevent myself from ripping her blonde head from her body. I was glad I had thought to bring my laptop with me when I decided to come to meet this telepath, I had placed it in the car I had 'borrowed' to get here so I could work if I needed a distraction from my child and his new toy.

"Let them wait. I am in a good mood Pamela and I want to enjoy myself before I need to take my leave. Want to Dance?" I chuckled, but made sure I purred the last part. I knew she would end up pestering for me to stay but I knew I couldn't so I had decided to draw the her attention to something off the topic, and since I loved to dance... I watched as Pam's fangs ran down and she nodded quickly before she signalled for another vampire to take her place. I could hear the beat of the music inside and I smiled when I felt my hips start to sway with the music. I winked at Pam quickly before speeding into the bar, as I predicted she was all too eager to join me as she caught up with me using her inhuman speed. All eyes were on us and I turned my smile to a smirk at the attention we were getting before I grabbed Pam's hand and lead her onto the middle of the dance floor. It didn't take us long until we were bumping and grinding against each other to the music, using inhuman speed as we twirled and moved with each other. I felt my child's eyes on me as well as others and as much as I wanted to stay and dance longer I knew it was probably time to test this telepaths skill. I pressed my lips to the bottom of Pam's ear, chuckling when a shudder ran though her and her hands fell on my hips as we continued to move to the beat of the music.

"You're a good dancer Pamela" I purred. "If I pass through this area again we WILL be doing this again" I chuckled before I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. Her fangs were down and her eyes were dark with lust, when I looked around I realised everyone was staring at us. Every vampire had their fangs bared and the human males were looking at us with desire in their eyes. I shrugged my shoulders and looked back at Pam "...might as well give them something to stare about" I purred playfully before grabbing Pam by the back of the neck and crashing her lips to mine. She seemed stunned for a moment before relaxing into the kiss and running her tongue across my bottom lip. I heard the vampires groaned in arousal and the humans wolf-whistling, but it was hard to mistake it when I heard my child growl from his throne. It was low enough that only the vampires in the room would hear but it was nice to know I could still get to him, whether it was out of lust or anger though I had no idea since I still hadn't released the tie which made me feel my child's emotions. I pulled away from Pam and chuckled when I saw her expression.

"You are quite the kisser mistress" she purred as soon as she recovered from her lust and shock. I nodded and chuckled before I heard the telepath mutter something to her vampire. I grinned when I heard what it was.

"I didn't know she was a lesbian" she whispered to Bill thinking I couldn't hear. I sped over to her booth, causing most of the humans who I passed to screech out in surprise. I sped into the booth causing Bill to tense and the blonde to scream out in surprise, I chucked and lounged comfortably into the booths seats so I was opposite them.

"It's called experimentation dear" I chuckled and I wasn't surprised when both Eric and his child joined us.

"That was quite the show Elena" Eric purred low into my ear and I felt heat rush to my core. My eyes fluttered slightly in bliss before they went wide slighlty when I felt his large hand on my bare thigh. I smirked when I realised that according to the bulge in his pants he was extremely turned on and was hoping to take full advantage of my good mood. I saw Pam wink at me out of the corner of my eye and I winked back with my own smirk. If my child wanted to see who would crack first then so be it, but he is playing with the master of seduction. I knew I had to be careful though so I wouldn't get carried away, I doubted this telepath was going to be any good so it would result in me taking my leave. Maybe one night with my child might be good for me, to get my lust and desire out of the way...I rolled my eyes at the pathetic thought, I knew my Viking would leave me wanting more.

"Right telepath..." I directed at Sookie, trying to ignore my child's hand as it ran up and down my thigh. "...how far developed are your skills?" I asked with a tilt of my head before I glanced over at the bar and realised a waitress hadn't been over. I groaned in annoyance before I waved my hand in the air and clicked my fingers. I would have just glamoured her but I suspected that once my child sensed my annoyance he would go deal with the waitress, leaving his seat empty for Pamela to sit in for a quick chat. My child obviously sensing the fact I was annoyed that one of his staff members had yet been over, removed his hand from my thigh and sped over to the bar to have a word with his waitresses. Taking the advantage I signalled Pam to sit next to me, she gave me a knowing look before accepting the gesture. The blonde had yet to answer me so Pam and I took the opportunity to chat.

"My master really isn't interested in Sookie anymore" she muttered only low enough for me to hear, Bills senses wouldn't have been as strong to pick it up due to his young age, and I pulled back to look her in the eye. Seriously, I had seen the way he looks at her; he called her lover for peaks sake and questioned one of my orders because of her. Did she really thing I would believe that? I shook my head and I could feel my good mood fading slightly, brilliant!

"Trust me he doesn't, though it would be fun to see you tease him. I have heard that you can be quite the seductress." She purred and I chuckled at her comment. I nodded and wasn't surprised when Eric growled low in his thought at his child to get her to move, I grinned while Pam just rolled her eyes before evacuating her seat at her maker's request.

"So? Speak up child I won't bite" I purred at Sookie when she continued to stare between Bill and myself. Finally she managed to stutter out an answer, well if you could call what she said an answer.

"I don't know what you mean. Skills?" she stuttered out nervously. I rolled my eyes at her vague answer before I took the blood which my child was offering. I decided that I would humour Pam and see how long my child could last; I took the blood from his hand but made sure my fingers touched his as I took it from his palm. I felt him shiver slightly and I stifled a smile as I returned my gaze back to Sookie, who was currently seething with jealously. I tilted my head to the side in amusement; I wonder how long it would take her to snap.

"Oh for fucks sake" I finally sighed and heard Pam chuckle as she sat next to Bill. Bill shot us both a dirty look but we only shared a familiar look which said everything. "Right Sookie there is currently two V users in this bar, find them." I said simply. I felt all three vampires tense around me and I realised that not even my child had detected the V users. I looked at him questionably, had he never learn how to detect a drainer?

"How do you know that?" he asked and I looked at him seriously.

"Didn't you ever learn how to detect them Viking?" I asked with a raised brow, but didn't give him a chance to answer before I turned back to the blonde. "That does not concern you, now I would like you to find them." I finished firmly waving my hand in the air to gesture the bar. She looked like she wanted to say more but she kept her mouth shut as she scanned the bar desperately. A few minutes later I glanced at my child to see that his eyes were fixated on my cleavage; I glanced at Pam who was trying desperately not to let a smile show on her expressionless mask, though I could see the corners of her lips twitch.

"Are you sure they are in here?" I heard Sookie say nervously. I narrowed my eyes at her and heart her heart rate increased along with the fear visible in her aura; I had been keeping an eye on the users since I had caught them in line whilst I was out there with Pamela. I sat up a little straighter, purposely brushing my arm against my child's and throwing a knowing look in Pam's direction. I felt Eric stiffen at the slight contact but I acted as if I hadn't felt a thing.

"Are you saying that I lied to you?" I asked, adding a slight snarl to my question as I raised an eyebrow at the blonde. I could hear her speeding heart rate as her nerves and fear continued to increase.

"No..." she stuttered out as she pushed herself to Bill as physically possible. While she removed her gaze from me I felt my child's large hand returned to my thigh. I stiffened slightly at the sudden contact and I felt him tense alongside me, I guessed he doubted his action but I quickly relaxed and I was sure I felt him sigh in relief. I licked the inside of my teeth as his hand ran up and down my bare thigh, I refused to let the shivers which threatened to run through my body show and was glad when I felt my phone vibrate. Letting a smirk appear at the corner of my lips I reluctantly pulled my leg away from his hand so I could reach my phone, knowing I had to answer it as it might be important. I noticed a flicker of disappointment run across my child's face but it was quickly covered up by an emotionless mask which we vampires use so often to hide our emotions when we don't want them to be known. Pam shot me a questioning look but I just shrugged my shoulders in return and ran my hands slowly up my right leg. I could feel my child's eyes on my every move as I lifted the side of my skirt teasingly slow, revealing the black thong which I had chosen to wear tonight. I heard his fangs click into place as soon as he caught sight of the small piece of black fabric; I unclipped my most recent phone which I had clipped onto the waistband of my thong before putting my skirt back into place. As I looked at the caller ID I sighed loudly before placing it on the table and ignoring it until the vibrations finished. I could feel every eye on our table on me and I snarled low in my throat, they broke their gazes immediately apart from my child who looked at me, concern showing in his eyes.

"Have you found them yet?" I hissed at the telepath causing her to flinch, my good mood had soured as soon as I had looked at the caller ID. I blonde glanced at her brown haired vampire before nodding at me quickly and pointing out the male and female who were currently in the corner of the room. I could smell them as soon as I had approached them outside and luckily for my child's new interest she was correct. I signalled for Pam to take care of them before I turned to my child, his eyes filled with confusion and concern, I signed before speaking to him.

"May I use your office?" I asked as I rose from my seat and he followed suit, I made sure to grab my phone before I excited the booth. He nodded and I quickly dashed out to my car to get my laptop, again relived that I had been smart enough to bring it. When I returned to the booth I told the telepath to wait before I turned and followed my child to his office. He held the door open for me and I offered him a weak smile before I scanned his office. It was adequate.

"Thank you" I said as I made my way over to the leather couch at the side of the room, I would have used his office chair but I disliked being stuck behind a desk for large amounts of time. I felt my Vikings eyes on my every move as I pulled over the small side table from the corner of the room and positioned it in front of the couch. I placed my now open white laptop onto it as I pulled my legs under myself as I sat on the couch.

"You could have used my desk Elena" I heard my child say and I glanced over to find him still standing by the door. I smiled weakly but didn't reply as I started to type in the many codes and passwords which were required for me to access my files. "Do you require privacy?" he asked almost hesitantly and I glanced up to find him still in the exact same spot, his deep blue eyes holding mine. I shook my head and watched as he closed the door and made his way to his desk. I couldn't help follow him with my eyes as he gracefully made his way over to his desk. I had never regretted making him my child those 1,000 years ago, he was my strong, beautiful and protective Viking and I gave him everything he could want. I leaned back on the couch though I never removed my eyes from him as he rustled through his desk and draws. I felt a wave of sadness pass through me when I remembered the day I had returned to our home expecting to find my beloved waiting for me. I had returned home from feeding to find our small hut empty, when I used the bond to search for him, thinking he had changed his mind about feeding. When I poked through the bond though, I could tell that he had left and that he wasn't returning. I remembered when I thought he had been taken since that would explain the rage I felt through the bond, but I found the letter before I had started to look for him. I closed my eyes as the painful memories rose to the surface. It hadn't taken me long to find the note and realise that he had left me after the 200 years we had been together, my first and only child had left me without another thought. I felt a hand graze my cheek and I slowly opened my eyes to meet those ice blue ones which had crushed me all those hundreds of years ago.

"Elena" he said, his voice filled with concern and pain. I blinked and found my lashes wet and I looked down to see his hands were stained with my blood. Great I was crying in front of the vampire who had crushed me all those years ago, in truths he was my greatest weakness due to how I still felt about the Viking who had once called me his lover. I turned my face from his and stared at his office wall, the quicker I leave Shreveport and quicker I can try and push all thoughts of my only child away again. I knew he had been treading cautiously around me, probably out of nerves then of anything else since it had after all been roughly 800 years since we had last seen each other.

"Elena, please" he said bordering on sounding desperate. I felt his fingers trying to wipe away my bloody tears, but in the process he only smudged and smeared them on my pale face.

"I am fine" I said plainly as I stood and tried to pull out of his grasp, but he only tightened his grip slightly. He turned me to look him in the eye and I found it pained him to see me in such a weak state; I closed my eyes and cursed myself for appearing weak!

"You are not lo-"he started but stopped suddenly when I tensed when he began to call me his lover. I closed my eyes tighter and I tried not to let the pain I felt show. I had always loved it when he called me lover in the past, the way it rolled off his tongue as a caress. I pulled out of his grasp roughly and opened my eyes, I was sure he could see all the pain I felt for him and I was confirmed when I felt him flinch slightly. I shook my head and scanned the office for a bathroom, locating it I quickly went in to clean up before returning to my spot on the couch. I could feel my child's eyes still on me but I refused to take notice as I began to sort through my files and e-mails for the next couple of hours. I had just returned the last one when I heard a knock at the door which I assumed was from Pam.

"Master, Mistress" she greeted when Eric told her to enter, still not removing his gaze from my form. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye as she looked at me curiously before directing her question towards me.

"Sookie is wondering whether she could leave, she is getting impatient?" I asked in a bored tone as I continued to type away on my laptop.

"Yes she can go" I sighed and began to close down my laptop. I expected Pam to leave but she stayed put for a few moments before she spoke hesitantly.

"Mistress you said if she impressed you, you would stay a while to establish her protection." She said and I nodded as I stood from my seat. "...So how long were you planning to stay?" she asked curiously and I closed my eyes for a moment knowing how much she was going to protest against my answer.

"I will not be staying anymore than a couple of days; she is too far underdeveloped in her skills." I sighed as I bent down to pick up my laptop. Before I could grasp it and leave I found myself pinned against the wall by my child who had his impressive fangs barred and his hand wrapped around my throat, he hissed dangerously at his child to leave before he turned his dark gaze back to me, snarling low in his throat.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update both my stories...I have been extremely busy so I have been struggling to find the time to just sit down and type. Anyway I hope you ENJOY and REVIEW this chapter like you have done the others...thanks for reading and commenting! **

**Don't worry; my next chapter will not take as long as this one. I have already started it as I have with my other fic. **

"_Master, Mistress" she greeted when Eric told her to enter, still not removing his gaze from my form. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye as she looked at me curiously before directing her question towards me. _

"_Sookie is wondering whether she could leave, she is getting impatient?" she asked in a bored tone as I continued to type away on my laptop. _

"_Yes she can go" I sighed and began to close down my laptop. I expected Pam to leave but she stayed put for a few moments before she spoke hesitantly. _

"_Mistress you said if she impressed you, you would stay a while to establish her protection." She said and I nodded as I stood from my seat. "...So how long were you planning to stay?" she asked curiously and I closed my eyes for a moment knowing how much she was going to protest against my answer. _

"_I will not be staying anymore than a couple of days; she is too far underdeveloped in her skills." I sighed as I bent down to pick up my laptop. Before I could grasp it and leave I found myself pinned against the wall by my child who had his impressive fangs barred and his hand wrapped around my throat, he hissed dangerously at his child to leave before he turned his dark gaze back to me, snarling low in his throat. _

Chapter 11

**ELENA'S POV**

"No!" he snarled and the animalistic noise made me grow wet. FUCK! I really needed to keep a clear head. I knew that the bar had closed about an hour after I had left it to go into my child's office, but I could still sense that neither Sookie nor Bill had left yet. I wondered whether or not Pam had told them that I had given them permission to leave, or if she just wanted them to stay longer to piss them off. Pam's attitude had certainly kept me amused these last couple of days and I told myself to exchange details so we could keep in touch after my departure. I could have heard if she had in fact told them clearly if I had wanted to listen, but I had been too distracted with my child to bother to listen into their pathetic conversation.

"No?" I asked flatly with a raised eyebrow once I had returned to the present from my thoughts. I wasn't struggling against my child, and I didn't flinch when he pulled me from the wall and smashed me back again with a lot more force then I think he expected to deliver. I winced ever so slightly that it was barely visible as I felt my skull crack with the impact, I could feel the blood running down the corner of my face as it ran down my cheek from the cut which would now mark my skin for less than a couple of seconds before it healed. I felt a brief flash of surprise and guilt run through me and I realised I had let down the block which I had put up to shield myself from my child's emotions, though Eric showed none of it on his angered face as he continued to snarl and growl as he tightened his hold around my neck, since I didn't need to breath I didn't give away any signs that I was in any discomfort.

"You are not leaving!" he snarled as an order and I couldn't help but crease my brows at his demand. Unless it was in the bedroom, and under certain circumstances, I was NOT ok with taking orders! I pulled out of his grasp roughly, sending him smashing onto his desk causing it to shatter. A snarl came from my throat as I watched him rise from the ground gracefully, my fangs had snapped down and I was seething with anger. HE was the one who left me! He was the one who broke my un-beating heart when HE left! HE was the one who left with nothing but a fucking note! And he expects ME to listen to him and stay? NO!

"You will be careful Eric!" I said warningly only causing him to hiss in return. I had never seen my child so wound up, and I felt my heart warm at the thought of how much he hated the fact I was going. If he knew how much I wanted to stay then I knew he would use it to his advantage, but what I really didn't get was if he was falling for this Sookie, why would he want me around? Pam had told me though that he only wanted her as an assist and I wished I believed that, but it was hard to miss how his eyes brightened up when she entered the bar the first time I arrived here when it was unknown to my child. I found myself growing angry, why did he have to make me leaving so fucking hard? I watched as he looked at me with dark eyes and I felt myself grow wetter, the idea of me sleeping with my Viking was becoming more and more appealing, I mean I was leaving anyway so one night couldn't hurt, right? Before I could think more on it I felt him crash his whole body into me, shoving us both into the wall which was already cracked from his force on me before hand. I grunted slightly in surprise and I heard Sookie scream as I collided with the wall due to my Viking. It was clear the impact was large enough to crumble the wall on the other side since I could hear the little blonde trying to fight her way in to _try and protect_ my child. Like I would cause any actual harm to my child? Who the fuck does she think she is? Luckily both Bill and Pam were keeping her away, and by lucky I meant she was lucky they were saving her a lot of pain by keeping her at bay.

"I will keep you here by force then!" he hissed and I felt my brows crease on my now less furious expression. I let my features go blank as I thought about how much pain and anger I would be in if I stayed just to watch my child with another woman. Any other fang-banger I couldn't give a shit about since I knew they were nothing but a feed and a fuck, but him actually loving someone else I couldn't handle watching. I retracted my fangs and leaned my body against the now cracked wall as I thought about what I was going to do. All of the business which I needed to take care of could be done by my laptop since I didn't need to be in person for any major matters until at a slightly later date...but it would just be too difficult even for me to watch Eric love someone else until she grew old and died, even though to us vampires it would be considered a short time I knew it would be hell for me to suffer through emotionally.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" I asked and made sure to keep all the sadness and pain I felt not seep into my voice. I could feel the anger radiating off my child, and I could feel it increase with my comment. He pressed himself closer against me and I could feel his arousal press roughly into my thigh, I had to swallow the loud groan which threatened to rise from my chest at the feel of him pressed up against me. My already wet core was growing wetter at the feel of him; it was taking most of my will not to let my head lean back and just let him ravish me however he wanted to.

"Cruel?" He roared and I felt my control snap with the sound of the delicious noise. Without another thought I closed the gap between us by crashing my lips onto his. To stay he was stunned would be an understatement, but I could feel the uncomfortable throbbing between my legs which needed to be taken care of. I mean, what damage could one night do with my child do; I was leaving in a couple of days and planned not to return until I had pushed all painful thoughts about my child from my mind. I felt him respond quickly and I wasted no time in demanding entrance for my tongue when I felt him react. He opened his mouth eagerly, and I got to be on the receiving end of his talented tongue. I heard him groan into my mouth and I didn't bother to stifle the moan which passed my lips, though it was muffled by his mouth on mine. I knew this was a bad idea, but I couldn't seem to stop myself. It had been FAR too long since I had felt my child touch me, love me, fuck me! And I wanted nothing more than to feel it now. I felt his hand grip my hip roughing and I couldn't help but grind into him at an angle which caused him to hiss and grunt into my mouth. As my tongue continued to dance with his I felt one of my hands tangle in his hair while my other one went to the back of his neck, forcefully keeping him where I wanted him.

"Fuck!" he grunted when I started to roughing grind into his strained bulge desperate for any kind of friction I could get, I moaned loudly when I felt his hand cautiously grab my breast. When he realised I wasn't going to pull or push him away he started to massage it, running his thumb over my erect nipple through the fabric eliciting a hiss from my lips. I felt my fangs throb but I didn't let them descend with pleasure, I pulled away from my Vikings lips only to attack his neck, nipping lightly and licking the flesh there as he continued to massage my breast and grunt near my ear.

"Come home with me..." I heard him mutter against my neck after a few minutes as he licked the sweet spot behind my ear, I felt myself tense. If he had any idea how much I wanted to go home with him and finish what we started... my inner turmoil was telling me that it wasn't a good idea, though my heart and libido were telling me to go. I mean it was only one night; I could leave the following day to get over it...

"_One_ night" I agreed firmly and I opened the bond fully just in time to feel his shock, lust and joy. I smiled slightly at the emotions, before a moan left my mouth when I felt his fangs graze the flesh of my neck. The next thing I knew his hand was in mine and he was tugging me out of the bar. Our hair was slightly tousled and I could smell both mine and my child's blood when it had seeped out of our already healed cuts. I licked my lips as I pictured myself licking the small amount of blood which decorated his neck, the impact of the desk must have caused the delicious cut. My libido was increasing rapidly as I felt my numb pulse with arousal, my possessiveness flared with my mood as I saw the blonde girl approach Eric as soon as he tugged me out of his office. A ferrous snarl erupted from my lips, causing her to stop in her tracks with a look of pure fear plastered on her features. I felt my child's lust increase when he heard me and he upped his pace as he dragged me to his car with me leaving willingly, but not before I tossed a wink in Pam's direction when I saw her amusement at the telepaths suddenly shocked and fearful expression. As soon as we were outside I shoved him roughly into his car, using enough force for the car to shake before I devoured him with my lips, teeth and tongue. He grunted, a-cross between aroused and surprised but I wasn't shocked or disappointed when he responded by spinning me round so I was now in his previous position. As he thrusted his hips against mine I moaned at the contact, as his lips continued to mould with mine. Fuck! He tasted just as good as I remembered...

"Car..." he muttered against my demanding lips, I pulled away to speed over to the other side before he could even think about getting my door for me. It's not that I didn't like him being a gentlemen...but I was so turned on I wanted to get back to his place as soon as possible. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but it was only one night and I doubted I would stay here any longer than a couple more days anyway. I watched as he quickly recovered from my quick movements and slid himself gracefully into his car; as soon as we were driving I couldn't help but eye the generous bulge which was present in his jeans. Our fangs were still down from lust and I found I couldn't keep my hands to myself, we only had an hour or two before my child would get pulled under by the sun so I knew we were on a time limit. Even at his impressive age he couldn't fight the pull for long. After Eric quickly texted his child to tell her to lock up I placed my hand on his jean clad thigh, rubbing my hand up and down it but not anywhere near his gracious plenty...yet. I heard his intact of breath and I smiled before I moved my hand to the noticeable bulge in his jeans, rubbing him though the fabric roughly. I watched his eyes hood over slightly and I felt him start to grow harder beneath my hand, I smiled slightly as I continued my movements as he tested how far the accelerator on the car could go. I quickly unzipped his pants and was delighted that he was going commando. I looked up at his to see him looking at me with lust as he continued to press his car to its limits, I was glad for the lack of police on this road since the last thing I wanted was to be interrupted. I couldn't help but grin slightly when I noticed he had a smirk on his lips, I licked mine involuntary before I let his erection spring free from his pants, I chewed on my bottom lip at the sight of him. I heard another intake of breath from my child as I started to stroke him, using all the skills I had learnt from the first time I fucked on this planet. As I continued to use my hands I felt his thighs stiffen before the rest of his body, I smirked when I realised he was holding off on cuming for me. His head kept drifting back and his eyes kept shutting in pleasure before he had to return his eyes to the road, with the other hand I reached in his pants and started to pay attention to his balls...

"Fuck, Elena..." he managed to grunt out and I knew it was a warning for his release. I was a little surprised that he had managed to cum so quickly, but pleased I could still make him squirm and explode so quickly. I increased my efforts before he shouted in Swedish thanking the gods for receiving such pleasure. I smirked as I cleaned us both up before I tucked him back into his jeans. He looked at me smugly then planted a gentle kiss on my lips before returning his attention to the road. I could still see him twitching in pleasure when I felt my mobile vibrate from my thigh. I creased my brow in annoyance before I quickly retrieved it, smiling when I felt my Vikings eyes on my every move when he didn't have to glance at the road to make sure we were still on tract. I could feel his annoyance through the bond but I ignored it as I looked at my phones screen, not expecting to find the reason for why it was going off. As I scanned through my mobile I felt my anger and annoyance rise and my fangs threaten to click down in anger. How fucking dare someone try and steal from me!

"Stop!" I hissed furiously at my child. He looked at me questionably, though sensing my mood he quickly stopped the car after pulling over onto the side. "Get out!" I demanded, my voice filled with anger and authority which left no room for argument as I got out of my side of the car, I was furious and was having to watch my strength since I didn't need to have to worry about buying a new phone and putting in all the contacts which I had collected over the years. My previous lusty mood had shattered and I found myself slightly relieved, I needed to think more about what I was going to do concerning my child and the last thing I needed was to get into a situation with my child when I wasn't completely sure of his motives as well as mine. When I sped round to the driver's seat I was pleased to find that my child had already vacated it. He was still looking at me questionably as I slid into his car before he sped round to the passenger's seat. He really didn't need to come, but I understood his concern as well as his curiosity to find out why my mood had gone from sensual to furious in a matter of seconds. As I slammed my car door shut I heard him make a noise of protest...I rolled my eyes at the fact that every man considered their car their baby, but I let the corner of my mouth twitch into a small smile before I pulled the car into gear. Skidding the car dangerously and burning rubber, I turned the car around and drove the direction we previously came. My anger was still coming off me in waves, causing the power I seemed to radiate fill the car to an almost dangerous and suffocating level. I felt my child's disappointment, concern and curiosity through the bond and it didn't take him long to ask me about my sudden mood change.

"Are you going to tell me what has you so fired up?" he sighed, his voice hinting at how disappoint he was that my previous good mood was now nonexistent. It wasn't clear enough for anyone who didn't know him well enough to pick up, in all the 200 years we spent together in the past I made sure to pick up on his little tells here and there. I glanced over at him and I increased in speed, I needed to get this sorted out quickly since my child would not be able to last long in the sunlight. Feeding him my blood would dramatically slow down the burning process, probably enough for him to see past the sun rise without feeling any pain. But it would take longer for us to get back and I doubted he liked to sleep in the ground.

"Someone is stealing from me!" I snarled in anger and I felt his surprise and shock run into my through the bond, his eyebrows crinkling in slight confusion.

"What?" he asked, his voice laced with his emotions. I glanced at my phone quickly to make sure I was still on track before I pressed my Vikings car to it limits.

"Someone has fucking stolen my laptop! They are trying to hack into it now!" I snapped dangerously in his direction before I turned my attention back to the road. I was humming with power and anger, and though I didn't mean to snap at my child he knew better then to take it personally. I would never harm him if I could help it, but he knew when and when not to overstep my limits. Considering the fact I was considered an extremely generous and lenient maker compared to others I had come across in my past, I would think that the vampires who knew I was Eric's maker would be jealous over the fact he had an ancients blood running through his veins. It gave them power and authority, if he was put up against another 1,000 year old vampire, he would win hands down. As I returned back to the present I realised how serious this was, though it would take a long time, even for a talented computer hacker to get into my files, if they did then they would be able to access a whole lot of information. I cursed myself for not being more cautious with my laptop, I had backed-up files of course but I needed to get it back tonight. Even if it meant I had to kill this whole god dam town to get it back, then I would do it no questions asked.

"How'd you know?" he asked and I glanced over to see him watching me intently, tilting his head to the side slightly. I had to admit to myself that he looked cute.

"I have a tracking system on it. I also wish to look over the security on your home before I leave, Pam's will need updating." I finished firmly. The first thing I did when I had gotten to his child's house was to check on the security. It was very poor compared to the systems on my other homes, but since I didn't need much rest and I could be aroused easily so I knew it would be safe for me to rest there. If that was his child's protection though and I did not think it was good enough, I knew I would want my child to update his. No I would demand he updated his!

"It is the best security available!" he said defensively as his eyebrows creased at the small insult. I rolled my eyes before I continued...

"I have invested in a small company which caters to the oldest of our kind; you will get it installed as well as your child." I said and I looked over to see he was about to protest before I interrupted him. "I am not asking, I am telling you!" I said firmly, making sure he knew I was not kidding. One thing was to risk Pam's safety, but it was a whole other if I was going to let my only child be in more danger then necessary! He will be getting it no questions asked! I felt his anger and annoyance through the bond but he nodded and turned his gaze away from mine when I carried on pressing his car to its limits...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Here's another update for you guys. I know it has been a while since I have updated but my laptop has just been messing me around, in the end I took it to be fixed so here I am now! I hope to be updating as normal now my computer is fixed so you don't need to worry about me not updating. Anyway I feel major guilty so I have already started the next chapter to make up for it. **

**Hope you ENJOY and don't forget to REVIEW!**

_"I have a tracking system on it. I also wish to look over the security on your home before I leave, Pam's will need updating." I finished firmly. The first thing I did when I had gotten to his child's house was to check on the security. It was very poor compared to the systems on my other homes, but since I didn't need much rest and I could be aroused easily so I knew it would be safe for me to rest there. If that was his child's protection though and I did not think it was good enough, I knew I would want my child to update his. No I would demand he updated his!_

_"It is the best security available!" he said defensively as his eyebrows creased at the small insult. I rolled my eyes before I continued..._

_"I have invested in a small company which caters to the oldest of our kind; you will get it installed as well as your child." I said and I looked over to see he was about to protest before I interrupted him. "I am not asking, I am telling you!" I said firmly, making sure he knew I was not kidding. One thing was to risk Pam's safety, but it was a whole other if I was going to let my only child be in more danger then necessary! He will be getting it no questions asked! I felt his anger and annoyance through the bond but he nodded and turned his gaze away from mine when I carried on pressing his car to its limits..._

Chapter 12

**Eric's Pov **

So close! I was so fucking close to having something I had wanted and missed for 800 years! As I watched my furious maker out of the corner of my eye I couldn't help but get hard again, her talented touch had given me a blissful and quick release but it wasn't enough...I wanted more, so much more. I had planned on returning the favourable pleasure, over and over again when we got back to my house and I cursed the fact that some idiot was stupid enough to try and steal from my Elena. Whoever it was must have a death wish since my maker was extremely private and ruthless with her belongings. Even without Elena trusting me enough to open the bond so I could feel her emotions, I could sense her anger and annoyance at the whole situation. All I knew was I was going to fucking kill whoever interrupted my seducing of my maker...painfully and so, so slowly!

"Sookie, what have you done?" I muttered under my breath as soon as I noticed we were on the road towards her house. I realised I should have kept a tighter rein on what I said since I felt the power in the car increase and intensify when my maker found out who was the cause of it. I watched her hands tighten on the steering wheel and I couldn't help but cringe slightly as I heard the rubber whine under the pressure. Even though all of my interest in the telepath had been squashed into practically nothing when my maker returned to me, she was still a valuable asset for me to have in my area. I knew though, if I voiced this then I would end up pushing Elena further away from becoming mine again. If I had to choose between having Elena stay or keeping the Telepath, then I wouldn't even have to think about my decision. I had no idea what she has been up to in the 800 years we had been separated and I found myself extremely curious to what she has been doing with her life. I felt myself tense slightly as Elena parked the car, strangely though it was out of sight...what was she playing at?

"Stay here" she muttered through her tension and I was just about to protest when she leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before she was gone. I froze in place as I thought about the gesture, it was so unexpected that I doubted she even realised she had done it since I saw brief surprise in her eyes before she sped off to retrieve her belongings. It was the type of gesture which reminded me of how we used to act in the couple of hundred years we were together...the thought alone made me smile slightly. As I obeyed my makers wishes I stayed put much to my displeasure as I waited for my maker to return, only moving from the car to switch into the driver's seat. It didn't take long for my maker to return and I quickly ran my eyes over her delicious form to make sure she was unharmed...I was pleased, though not surprised when I saw that her outfit was indeed as clean and perfect as before, the only difference was she was now carrying her laptop with her. Her face was expressionless as she glanced at me before she walked towards the passenger seat, saying nothing she slipped in gracefully before shutting the cars door with more control than before. I turned in her direction, expecting her to fill me in on what occurred, but she kept quiet as she placed her modern laptop on her lap and stared into nothingness. I started the car with a sigh; it was exactly 16 minutes until she spoke.

"If it is agreeable with you I would still like to shelter at your house for the day?" she asked me and I glanced over to find that she didn't meet my eye contact. I knew her previous mood had long gone thanks to the fucking laptop disaster, but I couldn't help but let my mood sour slightly at the thought of how she had the idea that she had to ask me to stay. She must have sensed my negative emotion as I saw her stiffen and her eyes glaze over slightly with pain, I straightaway cursed myself for giving her the wrong idea. The last thing I wanted was her to think her presence is a burden to me, when in fact it is the complete opposite.

"It would be my pleasure" I said sincerely, yet she still didn't turn to face me much to my disappointment and confusion. I drove in silence since my maker didn't try to engage in conversation, though the silence wasn't uncomfortable I was pleased to note. I managed to get us to my home just in time since dawn was already starting to show, we had cut it close but I knew I wouldn't have felt annoyed in the slightest if we had stopped to ground, the only reason why would be the close proximity I would get to share with my maker. _I hope she will rest with me_ I thought as I drove up to the gate which was now guarded by my Were guard's. I quickly drove past, putting a mental note in my memory to tell them to let Elena enter and leave the house whenever she wished to without any problems.

"What happened at Miss Stackhouse's?" I asked when we were making our way into my home; it had suddenly hit me that I had yet to ask. I was also smart enough to refer to Sookie in a more formal way since my maker still had it in her head that I preferred the telepath to her, though the idea alone was ridiculous.

"I took back what was mine. They are unaware and I will deal with both of them in due time" she said matter-of-factly. I thought over what she had told me while I locked up when a sudden thought hit me.

"How did you get it back without them knowing, you needed an invitation to get into her home." I asked, stating the fact that all vampires needed an invitation to get into a humans home. It could be incredibly annoying at times, luckily though many humans weren't aware that we would be dragged back out again if they take back their invitation.

"I do not. Vampires of a certain age can just...enter. You will need to wait another couple of thousand years before you are capable though. Now enough business...bathroom?" she stated and I mindlessly pointed in the direction of my best bathroom, so I wanted to impress her... I continued to mindlessly process what my maker had just told me, I doubted many vampires knew that little fact and I knew that when my maker tells me things such as this, that she was silently telling me to keep it to myself. I felt the air move around me and I knew my maker had left in the direction I had pointed out to her. As soon as I snapped out of my haze I made my way to my other bathroom, however much I wanted to join my maker since I could hear the water running, I knew I had to tread carefully around her.

As soon as I got into my three man shower I couldn't help the sigh which passed through my lips as the scolding hot water ran over my tense and suddenly aroused form, just her scent alone was making me as horny as hell much to my discomfort. I quickly washed my hair and body, trying to will away my aroused member as I turned off the water. My normally pale skin was slightly pinker due to the temperature, though I knew it would return back to its original colour as my skin cooled back to my body temperature. That thought did little to bother me as I dried myself off before slipping into a pair of silk black sleep pants...normally I would sleep naked but since the whole reason I didn't take my time was to beat Elena to bed, I didn't want her to assume it was my intention. I hoped that she would join me but I wasn't going to ask or beg. I still have some pride after all. If she chose to join me though, I wouldn't be denying her. I sped down to my private light tint bedroom, knowing my maker was still in the shower as the water was still running. As I quickly got under the sheets I couldn't help but think of how my maker looks right now, the image of her standing under the showers spray was enough to cause my cock to twitch painfully at the mental image of her perfect form. I could feel the pull of the sun running throughout my body and I felt myself begin to shut down, it was already more than an hour past sunrise and I couldn't stay active for much longer without beginning to feel the uncomfortable strain and getting the bleeds. I didn't realise I was in down time until I felt the bed dip slightly from my makers weight; it took most of my will not to let a cheesy smile appear on my lips. I do not do cheesy! When I convinced myself that my night couldn't get any more perfect I felt her fabric covered arse press against me. Cautiously I turned on my side and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her flush against me and stifling a groan as she rubbed slightly against my crotch. I finally let myself be pulled under by the sun, grinning as I noted the sigh which had passed her lips when I had pulled her up against me.

**

* * *

**

As soon as the sun had set I awoke from my rest, not prepared to awake alone. As soon as I opened my eyes and saw that my Elena was no longer next to me I couldn't hold back on all the panic I felt at the thought that she had left me. I scanned the room desperately as I shot up from my bed, not caring as my expensive white Egyptian sheets fell from my waist and piled onto the floor. As I quickly sped around the house I couldn't help but let my guilt fill me at knowing my maker must have felt this a thousand times worse when I left her, it was no wonder she moved and didn't come after me I thought as I continued my search.

"I am here my child" I heard my maker say and I didn't hesitate to go to her. I was surprised to find her in my office, let alone sitting in the middle of my floor on the pure white carpet which covered it. I felt my arousal grow when I saw that her hair was slightly tousled from sleep and she was wearing nothing but a loosely buttoned white shirt of mine. I felt my fangs slide down and my morning wood harden even more as I noticed the tops of her extremely generous breasts were visible from the angle I was looking at her from. She had missed the first couple of buttons when she had done up my shirt and I couldn't help but wish she had come to bed with me naked, I had missed the sight and feel of her naked body greatly. She didn't look up when I entered the room, her gaze and attention firmly fixed on her laptop, a small frown covering her delicate features.

"Have you got any plans today?" I asked her curiously and her emerald eyes met mine for a flicker of a second before she returned her attention back to her work. I had no idea about the businesses which she now owned, but I knew she had no troubles with money; my maker was incredibly smart when she wanted to be.

"I have to check up on my businesses but I can join you at your club if you wish. I also need to contact your Queen." She said and I quickly agreed for her to join me at the bar. It would open in a couple of hours and I was glad that my maker had offered to join me. I asked her if she wanted a lift and she gracefully said yes before following me to my room. I had no idea what she was planning to wear since she didn't have any clothes on her other than her outfit last night, but I knew she was creative and looked as sexy as hell in anything she wore...especially in my clothes. As I made my way to my chamber I quickly got changed into a pair of black jeans and a deep blue vest shirt which hugged my muscles seductively. I slipped on a black leather jacket before using my hair products in my other room to fix my hair. If people thought that it looked as good as it always did just like that, then they were definitely mistaken. Glancing in the mirror I made my way out of the bathroom convinced that I looked as hot as hell. As I made my way back into my room I noticed Elena going through my belongings, I leant against the door and watched her curiously as she rifled though my things.

"Perfect" I heard her mutter as she picked out one of my best shirts. It was a deep red and it would fit her nicely as a short dress...the though alone brought back my throbbing erection. Fuck! I continued to watch amused and aroused as she fetched her black heeled shoes and one of my belts. It was clear she knew I was watching her, but she made no move to protest or push me away so I stayed put. I felt my previously retracted fangs descend slowly as she started to unbutton my shirt, feeling slightly disappointed that she was facing away from me. I continued to watch her every movement closely, not missing the advantage of seeing my maker once again in all her glory. As she finished undoing the buttons of the shirt she had borrowed from me I felt my lust rise as she slid the shirt off her shoulders and onto the floor, revealing the small black thong which had been kept hidden by the fabric. I groaned at the sight of her, not missing the fact that my maker's shoulders shook slightly showing her amusement. I felt my frustration rise which only seemed to increase her good mood as she quickly slipped on the red shirt, unfortunately too quickly for me to get a good glimpse of her perky breasts. Probably a good thing since I knew with her around I would be supporting a boner all night much to my dismay...maybe I could convince her to help me with my problem.

"See something you like?" she purred, amusement dancing on her features when her outfit was complete and I stared at her practically panting. I was using all of my willpower not to jump her, but I knew if I was patient enough I would have her begging me to give her a release. The outfit made up of my red silk shirt, one of my black belts, her hidden thong and her black heels was enough to make me go crazy with desire for her. She looked so fucking edible! When I finally snapped out of my trance I noticed that she was staring at me amused, shooting her a wink and an only slightly playful growl I offered her my hand. I shot her hungrily look when she gracefully accepted, her touch sending shocks of desire through me as we made our way outside, only stopping for my maker to quickly grab her laptop and phone.

"If the vampire and her telepath arrive, act as if I have not retrieved, nor know that my laptop has been stolen. We will have a little fun before I decide an appropriate way to punish them." She said, winking at me when she mentioned fun. I knew she was in a playful mood and I was going to take full advantage of it while she was in it.

"I take it you are going to work in my office then?" I asked, slightly disappointed that she wasn't going to be joining me.

"No, I will be able to smell her from a mile off." She said matter-of-factly and I smiled as we made our way to my club.

"Why hello mistress, did my master finally ravish you?" my child purred as I helped Elena out of my car. She had a small smile on her lips as she released my hand and made her way over to Pam, giving her a peak on the cheek and a small hug. My maker didn't give away her affections easily; she must have bonded well with Pam on her stay here. That thought pleased me greatly.

"Pamela!" I warned quietly, though she didn't mistake the danger in my tone. She rolled her eyes before letting a grin cover her red coloured lips, her fangs poking out slightly at the sight of all the flesh my maker had on show.

"Oh hush Viking, I need a drink" my maker said before grabbing Pam by the hand and dragging her into the bar. I felt my eyes widen in shock at how much she was letting her guards down, though I quickly followed after her. The last thing I wanted was for her to see how she was affecting me, having her feel my every emotion was bad enough at it is. All I had to do was be patient to get what I wanted, and my maker had taught me years back how to get exactly what I wanted and how.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I am keeping my authors note short this time since I don't have anything to say apart from ENJOY and don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

"_If the vampire and her telepath arrive, act as if I have not retrieved, nor know that my laptop has been stolen. We will have a little fun before I decide an appropriate way to punish them." She said, winking at me when she mentioned fun. I knew she was in a playful mood and I was going to take full advantage of it while she was in it. _

"_I take it you are going to work in my office then?" I asked, slightly disappointed that she wasn't going to be joining me. _

"_No, I will be able to smell her from a mile off." She said matter-of-factly and I smiled as we made our way to my club. _

"_Why hello mistress, did my master finally ravish you?" my child purred as I helped Elena out of my car. She had a small smile on her lips as she released my hand and made her way over to Pam, giving her a peak on the cheek and a small hug. My maker didn't give away her affections easily; she must have bonded well with Pam on her stay here. That thought pleased me greatly. _

"_Pamela!" I warned quietly, though she didn't mistake the danger in my tone. She rolled her eyes before letting a grin cover her red coloured lips, her fangs poking out slightly at the sight of all the flesh my maker had on show. _

"_Oh hush Viking, I need a drink" my maker said before grabbing Pam by the hand and dragging her into the bar. I felt my eyes widen in shock at how much she was letting her guards down, though I quickly followed after her. The last thing I wanted was for her to see how she was affecting me, having her feel my every emotion was bad enough at it is. All I had to do was be patient to get what I wanted, and my maker had taught me years back how to get exactly what I wanted and how. _

Chapter 13

**Elena's Pov**

"Oh hush Viking, I need a drink" I said cheerfully, not missing his slight surprise and shock as his emotions ran through me. I admit to myself that I was in a surprisingly good mood; I had spent far too many years just travelling around and finding only a few things which seem to interest me anymore. When you are as old as I am, new things are fascinating when they come, but waiting hundreds of years for them to happen can get more than a tad boring. So I grabbed Pam by her hand, another generous gesture on my behalf, and dragged her into the still empty bar. It was a less than an hour till Eric would open up so I decided that I would get a drink, I had been experimenting over the years and had found out a few tricks which got past the whole idea about vampires only drinking blood. I had tested my ideas on other vampires and most of them grew weak from my trials, but that was decades ago and I grew bored of trying to find new flavours.

"You seem in a good mood mistress, are you sure Eric wasn't the cause?" Pam asked bluntly enough that I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her attitude. I had noticed her gaze hadn't travelled above my bare legs, unless they were staring at my breasts. I smirked when I heard Eric warn her again, though I could feel his gaze burning me in a delightful way. I bit my bottom lip slightly before I regained my composure and released Pam's hand, making my way behind the bar much to Eric's and Pam's surprise. I placed my laptop on the counter and leaned forward on my elbows, smiling smugly when I saw both vampires in front of me drop their fangs slightly when they glimpsed at my cleavage...I was going sans bra after all.

"Now, since I am in a good mood Pamela I know you are dying to ask me some questions" I said as I scanned the ingredients and alcohol that Eric had in his bar...he had quite a lot much to my pleasure. Though I couldn't get the buzz which humans seemed to get, I knew how to make it so I could sample the flavour.

"Really" Pam said excitedly and I saw my Vikings eyebrows raise slightly.

"Of course, though I am sure Eric has told you which areas of my life to avoid?" I asked with a raised brow. I would answer a few questions which she must be dying to ask, though if she mentioned anything which involved me telling her anything extremely private then I would not be amused in the slightest. I saw her nod sharply so I told her to continue, we had time until the bar opened so I would indulge her. It also didn't escape my interest that my Viking had taken a seat next to his child, I was touched that he would want to know more about my life then he already knew. I hadn't changed much over the years.

"How much money do you have? Eric's been around a while and is loaded, you must be even more well-off" she asked and I couldn't help but chuckle at her answer as I pushed off the counter and reached for three wine glasses from under the bar, placing them onto the counter I thought about it for a minute before answering.

"Let's just say I could live my life over again and never have to work a single day" I said with a grin and I felt both Eric's and Pam's eyes widen. I wasn't surprised that Pam knew very little about my financial record, but I expected my child to have had more faith in me. I waved off the feeling quickly and grabbed a large shaker from under the bar as well, I could feel their gazes on my every movement and it didn't take a genius to work out that they had exactly no idea what I was doing, though were curious none the less so didn't interrupt me.

"Wow, that's a lot." Pam sighed out and I told her that we still needed to shop; she grew excided quickly before she recomposed herself and thought about another question to ask, not wanting to waste the opportunity I have given her. Strangely though, it was my child who asked me a question, causing me to look up at him while I took a couple of bottles of true blood from the small fridge.

"What have you been up to in the last 800 years?" he asked curiously, he seemed cautious though he had no reason to be. I bit my lip slightly before answering as briefly as I could.

"Travelled mainly, I have found fewer things which have held my interest for long. I returned to Sweden for a while and got involved in a fairy war unfortunately" I sighed out unnecessarily in annoyance. I had only gotten involved as a favour for a fairy friend, I know we are not known to befriend them, but after being around as long as I have you know not to pass judgement on someone according to their species. Plus it's always good to have a favoured owned to you.

"What?" both Pam and Eric shouted out at once but I waved off the problem telling them that I would go into more detail later. By now I could smell all the blood-bags outside so I knew it was about time that the club opened. As Pam went to the door I stayed behind the bar scanning the contents of my Vikings bar.

"What are you doing, you don't have to serve the vermin here?" my Viking asked amused when I started to add in small pieces of fruit and specific amounts of certain alcohols on his bar into the shaker. The blood bags had yet started to enter and I gathered that Pam was waiting till I was finished before she let them in. I smiled at the thought as I sensed the vampires start to enter first. I could see their auras swirl with fascination as they took up their places and watched me curiously and lustfully...much like my Viking was doing.

"Like I would stoop low enough to serve them" I chuckled slightly as I finished putting all of the ingredients into the large shaker and screwing on the lid quickly. I may not judge people by their species, but humans were a whole other story. Vampires were just meant to hate them, it is bred into us that they are nothing but food.

"Then what are you doing?" he asked curious as he leaned further towards me, his scent surrounding me stronger and I cursed my enhanced senses as my eyes dilated slightly and my fangs inched.

"I spent a lot of time travelling in the past and started to experiment with different flavours" I replied adding a slight purr to my tone. I saw his eyes darken with desire and I threw him quick wink before I quickly shook the shaker using my vampire speed. Once I thought it had been shaken enough I quickly poured it out into the three glasses, the scent coming from the liquid smelt both sweet and spicy. I saw my vampire watch me curiously and I bit my lip before I thought of a good idea. I pushed one of the glasses towards him, I watched as he eyed it cautiously. I knew it was due to the fact that we couldn't digest anything other than blood or we would grow weak, but I couldn't help but feel slightly put out that he didn't trust me completely. I had weakened a lot of vampires in my late past, testing and trying out things which we could consume in small amounts without it having an effect on our strength. I decided to help him along a bit so I took a sip from my glass, leaving some of the liquid around my lips and leaned forward so our lips were only apart by a few millimetres, not quite touching. I saw his fangs run down slightly between his lips as he eyed be hungrily. I let him close the distance between us as his lips clamped down on mine roughly, his tongue sliding over my lips to taste the liquid on my lips. It wasn't as good as blood and we couldn't survive on it alone, but it was nice to give our taste buds a different flavour. Our vampire senses causing the flavour to increase and become more potent. I broke off from the kiss, opening my eyes to find my Viking staring at me intently. I let a smirk decorate my features before throwing him a quick wink and clearing up the mess I made quickly. I slid out from behind the bar and grabbed two of the three wine glasses and made my way out to Pam. If Eric wanted to drink it then he could, but I would have to warn him under no circumstances to experiment himself.

"Having fun Pamela" I said with a slight smirk as I watched her eye the vermin in front if her with distaste. Her head snapped towards me when she heard my comment, an eye roll and a smirk later she was looking at me curiously.

"I felt lust from my maker, have you been teasing him again?" She purred and I could smell the arousal from the humans in line. I creased my eyebrows in slight disgust before I passed one of the glasses to Pam. She eyed it cautiously like her maker had and I rolled my eyes and let a sigh pass through my lips.

"It will not fucking kill you Pam" I sighed out and watched her nod quickly as I finished off my glass. I heard Pam moan slightly as she tasted the liquid and I couldn't help but run my eyes over her form, my child definitely had good tastes when it came to picking a child.

"Wow" she muttered before regaining her composure quickly. I grabbed her glass and glamoured the first human in line to take them to the bar, before speeding inside to get my work over as quickly as possible tonight.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile...**

"What the fuck Sookie?" Bill spat as he started to pace the room, running his fingers through his short black hair. I knew I had messed up, and by messed up I knew I was screwed if Bill couldn't get me out of it. I had stolen her laptop and then lost it, I was in deep shit.

"There is no need to curse Bill" I said quietly, my voice shaking as my eyes started to fill with tears. How could I have been so...stupid?

"No need to curse? No need to fucking curse! You stole from her Sookie, do you have any idea what she could do to us?" he snarled and I flinched as my cheeks began to grow wet with my tears. His fangs were down and I wasn't use to Bill being so angry with me, I knew I had been stupid to steal her laptop from her but it was unguarded.

"I know, I know. But what can she really do Bill?" I asked with slight hope. I wasn't as lucky as Bill was in front of me in a second.

"What can she do Sookie? Are you seriously asking me that? She could fucking torture us for a start!" he snarled with his fangs still bared. I was sobbing openly now, I had survived too much to have this...this whore just come and end it!

"She can't be that bad" I muttered and I screamed when Bill was suddenly in front of me, his eyes dark but not from lust. I was shaking furiously now, and while I should be keeping my mind on my stupid mistake I couldn't help but wonder why Eric wasn't here knocking on my door like he did so much in the past. He used to come every time I felt a rush of panic or fear rush through me, but where is he now? I couldn't help but let myself feel a flash of pain and sadness as I thought about how Eric's interest in me must have dissolved into nothing. I hung my head as more of my tears ran down my cheeks, but the more I thought about it the more I realised that Eric must just be acting like this for his makers benefit. Bill had told me briefly what being someone's maker involves, since he made Jessica and everything...Eric was only doing it out of respect, he couldn't exactly tell her to leave now could he. I felt a small smile grace my lips before I scowled. _Why should I care?_ I asked myself, _I love bill!_ Eric wasn't even capable of love.

"She can't be that bad! I have met vampires who were punished by her Sookie, they don't recover" he said irritably, a hint of fear seeping into his tone as he stopped pacing and sat gracefully into the couch opposite me. Images of all the things she could do to me and Bill flashed through my mind and I flinched at the thoughts alone.

"I'm Sorry. What can we do?" I muttered since we couldn't exactly hand back the laptop since I can't remember where I put it when I tried to get into it. It had like hundreds of different passwords and codes to keep people out of it. I had stolen from her and lost her laptop, we had looked everywhere for it and when we came up empty I knew it had been stolen. We were in deep shit.

"We will have to have a word with Eric." Bill sighed out in annoyance before he gave me a peck on the cheek and left before dawn. Even though I knew when we visited Fangtasia things would not go smoothly, I couldn't help but feel the slight excitement which caused me to blush at the thought of seeing Eric again. Immediately cursing to myself I started up the stairs..._I love Bill_ was my last thought before I made my way to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I have started a chapter on my other fic but I hit a writer's block so I am writing this chapter while trying to solve it. REVIEW and ENJOY! **

**Sorry it took so long for me to update but I just wasn't in the mood, I got the idea from this though and I just had to write it down. Sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy! **

"_We will have to have a word with Eric." Bill sighed out in annoyance before he gave me a peck on the cheek and left before dawn. Even though I knew when we visited Fangtasia things would not go smoothly, I couldn't help but feel the slight excitement which caused me to blush at the thought of seeing Eric again. Immediately cursing to myself I started up the stairs...I love Bill was my last thought before I made my way to bed. _

Chapter 14

**Elena's Pov **

I snarled without fangs as I felt a blood-bag begin to approach me. How the hell Eric managed to not kill anyone while being around these pathetic idiots was beyond me. Fucking vermin! I shut my laptop which I had been working on and grabbed my phone which had been clipped onto the string of my thong, I could feel eyes on my every movement, though the heaviest was my Vikings as he watched me from his throne. Since the first time I saw it I had to smirk, his ego was much like mine...

"Sophie-Ann's secretary speaking" was what I was greeted with when I rang the queen's number, I internally groaned and I saw Eric rise from his throne and make his way over to me. He mouthed Sookie and I gestured for him to take my laptop and place it in his office, I could have sensed her when she was on her way but my child having a slight bond with her made him able to sense her arrival before she arrived. I didn't like the fact he shared his blood so carelessly since it was mine running through his veins, but I pushed it aside hoping for his sake that I didn't sense it in anyone else. We would have words later.

"Put Sophie on now!" I said forcefully without raising my voice, power and threats laced into my tone. My Viking returned and I slide over the booth to allow room for him to slip in next to me, however much I wish I could deny it comforted me to be in such close proximity to my child. He gracefully slid in next to me, close enough for our thighs to brush together. I let my gaze flicker to his momentarily, he raised a brow but I did nothing but roll my eyes. I could sense his confusion, lust and content as if it was my own as his emotions passed through me.

"She is busy at the moment" the human said quietly on the phone and I felt myself tense in anger and annoyance, though my face stayed completely expressionless. I felt my Viking's finger glide across my forearm before playing with my long curls as they ran down my sides, I found myself leaning into him as he continued with his actions. I relaxed before speaking.

"Fine...you will tell her when you see here that every minute she keeps me waiting I will inflict the same amount of time in teaching her child manners! Got it!" I said darkly and I could practically hear the female blood-bag piss herself on the spot.

"Urm..." she stuttered out in fear before I interrupted her.

"Are we clear?" I snarled and she said yes immediately. I smiled slightly and hung up the phone, I expected her to call very soon but I would not answer it until I felt it had been long enough. I did not like to be kept waiting, so as a punishment I will do the same to her.

"You have not killed Andre yet" Eric asked, though I was more of a statement and I was pleased to find his actions had yet to stop. I curved further into him, letting one of my near clad legs to hook over his. I could see his promising bulge through his jeans and his lust as it ran through me as his fangs dipped down slightly, I smiled.

"No I do not want to cause you any trouble while I am here so I will return her child to her. Though I will end his life sooner or later but it will give us some leeway to get anything we want from your queen." I said, knowing there was something which he could get out of this bargain. It was true that I didn't want to start a war, though I would win, or put my Vikings life in any unnecessary risk or danger so I would bow down gracefully and collect my threat at a later date. It did not mean though that Andre would get away from me unscarred...no, I was going to have a _lot_ of fun with this vampire.

"Clever" I heard him mutter under his breath and I couldn't help but chuckle as I picked up on the telepaths arrival.

"Do you expect anything less?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Of course not" he said softly as he leaned down and brushed his lips against my pale cheek. I crushed down a shiver which threatened to overtake my body, but I must have showed some sign since I felt him smile against my neck as he nuzzled it. I saw the telepath approach our booth but I kept my focus on how my Vikings lips felt against my neck as his fangs dragged across my skin lightly. I heard someone clear their throat disgustedly and my eyes snapped to the telepath, fury present in my eyes. I saw her flinch and her aura was dark with fear, anger and jealously, I was not in the mood for her attitude so if she wanted to keep her life and limbs I hoped she kept her temper under control. My Viking continued to work his magic, not passing the opportunity to make contact with me. If a maker and a child had a close relationship like me and my Viking then it comforted us to be touching or around each other.

I tilted my head to acknowledge their presentence as I let my fingers trace my Vikings thigh, I watched the blondes reaction as she saw my action and I saw her temper and jealously increase in her aura...interesting.

"Problem?" I asked with no emotion, my face giving away nothing of what I was feeling as me and my child continued to pet each other in a friendly manner in front of her.

"Hon är svartsjuk" **she is jealous** I stated with amusment visible in my voice through only my child could understand what I had said; Pam was at the door working like her master had stated. It was with this comment he reluctlently pulled away from my neck to look at our expected guests. His eyes were dark and his fangs were down as my child quickly scanned them over I took the time to do the same. I could tell quickly that she had dressed in an attempt to casue a reaction from my child, I watched his expression and reaction without his knowing as i scanned her outfit. It was a red sundress which was rimmed with thick black bands around the bust and bottom of the dress, I could tell from Bill's tense form that he must have had an idea that Sookie was trying to temp my Viking. Pity...for her i did not plan to let him go while i stayed here.

"Hon är ingenting jämfört med dig min älskare" **she is nothing compared to you my lover **he purred, then looking at my reaction to his choise of pet name. I felt unease spread through him but i smiled slightly in return before he gestured for them to sit. I noticed that Sookie gestured for Bill to sit closest to me and i couldnt help but find amusment in it. I felt my viking relax as he laced his fingers through mine, stoking the top of my hand soothingly as he spared glances of affection and adoration my way.

"Speak" I stated emotionlessly as I stared at the blonde who was currently glaring daggers my way. I raised a brow, daring her to disrespect me in any way. She must have sensed my annoyance since I could smell the fear she was feeling rolling off her. I knew they were going to try and see how much we knew about their little thief, but before they could we were interrupted by Pam. The whole bar was watching, trying not to let us know what they were doing...idiots.

"Can I get you anything, Master, Mistress?" she asked, but I could tell by her aura that she was pleased to see me and her master getting along so well.

"No I am fine Pam, Elena?" Eric asked and I shook my head and politely refused. I slide further across the booth and pulled Eric along with me and gestured for Pam to take a seat, which she gracefully accepted. My eyes widened slightly when I felt Eric pull me into his lap, his generous bulge pressing against me; I swallowed a groan and looked in his direction only to be faced with a shit-eating grin.

"Bloody Vikings" I muttered under my breath causing both Pam and Eric to laugh out loud, startling the bar as they all looked our way. Predatory looks from the all three of us caused them to return to their previous activities, though it didn't escape my notice at how they continued to slowly edge closer to our booth hoping to capture our attention...fucking pieces of shit I thought with a bitter laugh.

"Can you ever just stop" I heard the Telepath muttered and I blanked my face and snapped my head in her direction, she had only breathed it out but the vampires near her could here perfectly. We all stiffened, the anger rolling off us causing everyone to edge away quickly, knowing that if they wanted to live then they had to keep their distance.

"Why are you here telepath?" I asked bluntly as Eric returned to licking and nipping at my neck, I turned it slightly to give him more access as I noticed the blonde hadn't took her gaze from what Eric was doing to me. _Such a jealous little_ girl I thought.

"It's Sookie" she corrected but I just raised a brow as I ran a hand through my Vikings hair softly, it was slightly crispy due to the hair products he had used but I couldn't deny the fact that I loved to play with his hair. I tilted my head to the side for her to continue. She suddenly seemed to be stumped before she turned to Bill; he was just about to say something when my phone started to vibrate on the table. I glanced at Eric and gave him a wink before I turned my attention back to Bill who was expecting me to answer the phone.

"Leave Vermin!" I heard Pam snarl out when a human got to close, I glanced at her as she threw me a wink before she looked at me and her maker raising a brow. I shrugged. No one spoke until my phone stopped vibrating, until Compton broke the silence by turning to Eric.

"May we speak to you in private?" he asked my child, I kept my face blank before Eric muttered that he was going to his office and I agreed. I watched as they walked away after sliding off my child's lap, he gave me a peck on the checks before leading Bill and Sookie to his office. Pam slide out from the booth only to slide in opposite me, a grin present on her normally stony features. I kept my face a perfect sheet of blankness as my phone rang yet again. I could tell Pam was curious but she kept her questions to herself, I tilted my head before I scanned the bar briefly. We sat in silence; turning down countless fang-bangers as they came with their necks bared hoping we would drink from them. That was before I picked up the scent of a couple of Were's closing in the bar, I was out of the bar in a blink of an eye.

**

* * *

**

"Everyone get out of the fucking bar. NOW!" I roared over the music and I heard screams fill the room as I dragged two Were's, now in human form, by the scruffs of the necks as they screamed and thrashed in my tight grip. Eric was immediately by my side looking me over for any damage, once he was sure there was none he ordered Pam to removed everyone from the bar who was frozen with fear of my blood soaked form.

"You heard her, get the fuck out vermin!" I heard Pam snap and I couldn't help but chuckle at her. My attention was snapped out when I saw both Bill and Sookie head for the exit; a snarl from both my child and me was enough to get them to stay. The telepaths face was filled with disgust and fear as she saw me and my prisoners, I was covered in their blood as they spilled none of my own and my fangs were still bared. I winked at my Viking when I saw he was staring at me hungrily, I retracted my fangs which seemed to snap him out of his trance. Once everyone had cleared the bar, me glamouring them all at once so they would remember nothing, being able to glamour groups of people at once had its perks, I threw the two Were's across the floor causing their bones to crack as they smashed into the wall causing it to crack. They cried out in pain but I did nothing but roll my eyes at the pathetic creatures, didn't they know that you weren't meant to show weakness towards your attacker, in his case me? Pathetic!

"Fӧrklara" **explain **My child ordered me as he snarled at the two Were's as they tried to get to their feet, Compton was busy trying to calm down the blonde and I couldn't help but smile evilly at her causing her to flinch. God I loved playing with people's emotions, playing with hers was turning out to be much more of an amusement to me though. If I was any other maker than I would have snapped or punished my child for demanding something of me, even if it was as simple as a request...but I wasn't any normal maker, I made sure my Viking knew before and after I changed him that I saw him as a complete equal, which was nothing but the truth.

"Gud, jag ӓlskar nӓr din grov" **God I love it when your rough **I purred in Swedish, smirking when I saw his eyes darken and his fangs descend from their previously retracted state. I heard a growl vibrate from his chest, causing me to bite my bottom lip playfully and my arousal to spike, I watched as a smirk as his own appeared on his lips and I growled playfully. I shot him a quick wink, surprising myself at how I had relaxed back into a state like when I first changed him. My head was telling me to run, but my heart and instincts were telling me to stay and see where it goes...I had survived all this time because of my instincts and I was NOT going to ignore them now. I would be a fool to do so.

"Oh will you shut up!" I said dryly to the sobbing blonde, my tone filled with annoyance and irritation. She shot a glare my way, the stubborn human thinking that with one look she could make me fear her. Did she really believe that? I glared at her, her fear suddenly perfuming the air along with the Were's as they drifted in and out of consciousness. I rolled my eyes and caught Pam doing the same; actually it could be a good chance to teach her a few tricks...

"Telepath stop trying to think up an escape root, you are not going anywhere until I have every scrap of information out of these Were's." I said annoyed, she looked shocked, probably thinking that I could read her mind or something...fool, don't get me wrong I could do a lot of things an average vampire couldn't, but being a telepath was not in with it though.

"And if I don't?" she asked stupidly, causing Pam to snicker, my child to tense in anger and Bill to shush her to be quiet. I kept my face blank of emotion as I cocked my head to the side and studied her. I knew that she was raised with southern manners, it was surprising at how she let her anger turn her spiteful but I would use her innocence against her.

"If you don't, I will get it the way that I get it best" I shrugged before I grabbed one of the Were's off the floor and sped over to the bar, slamming him onto it with enough pressure to crack the bar. I heard my child growl slightly in annoyance that I was wreaking his bar; I rolled my eyes, not feeling any guilt what so ever.

"jag kommer att fȧ et fixat I morgon Viking" **I will get it fixed by tomorrow Viking **I said dryly, causing amusement to roll off his child. I looked towards the blonde before speaking directly to her with a raised brow...

"Are you going to read him?" I asked dryly, rolling my eyes when she shook her head saying no, though I could sense her unease and reluctance. In the blink of an eye I broke every rib the Were had without piecing his vital organs, I needed him alive after all. He screamed out continuous in pain and I looked back over to the blonde who was shaking like a leaf, refusing to watch. Time to crack up the screams I take it...

"Did Sophie-Ann send you to spy on me?" I asked with a raised brow and got nothing in return apart from screams and curses telling me to go to hell...well been their done that! Looking over at my Viking who was watching me lustily with fangs, I found I was eager to return to his place for the day...what the hell had gotten into me? I shrugged it off and decided to ponder it at a later date. Wanting to end this quickly I bent down to the Were's screaming body, keeping my expression completely blank I repeated the question but not surprisingly got nothing but screams and curses in reply. _Idiot_ I thought before I leaned towards his ear, speaking lowly so no one could hear I muttered into his ear before speeding over to stand next to my child. He looked at me with a confused expression, but I could still feel the lust of his emotions flow through me. I looked over to the blonde.

"Are you going to read him?" I asked again dryly and she smirked thinking she had won and shook her head. I shrugged, it wasn't like I needed her to anyway since I had unknowingly to everyone else already gotten all that I needed, but if she thought that both her and her vampire were going to get away with STEALING from me as well as daring to DENY me then she had another thing coming! No one had taken note that the room had gone silent until now, I watched as they looked towards the Were. 3...2...1... then the screaming started.

Dictionary - View detailed dictionary


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews, seriously I just love to read them. Anyway I was looking forward to writing this chapter and couldn't handle putting it off longer so you got it earlier then I expected. Hope you ENJOY and please continue to REVIEW!**

"_Are you going to read him?" I asked again dryly and she smirked thinking she had won and shook her head. I shrugged, it wasn't like I needed her to anyway since I had unknowingly to everyone else already gotten all that I needed, but if she thought that both her and her vampire were going to get away with STEALING from me as well as daring to DENY me then she had another thing coming! No one had taken note that the room had gone silent until now, I watched as they looked towards the Were. 3...2...1... then the screaming started. _

Chapter 15

**Elena's Pov **

"OMG please make it stop!" the blonde screamed as the room filled with pure pain-filled cries. If you haven't heard it before it was truly horrifying, I could sense the shock from all the vampires in the room, they were unable to keep their expressions blank. I kept my eyes hard and my emotion completely blank as the screams continued to fill the room. The Were's body was twisting and turning in the most unnatural way as the other Were who was now conscious was wearing a look of complete fear on his face as he watched his friend slowly dying in the most painful way possible. I continued to stare as the torture continued until I was interrupted from my thoughts from the blonde screaming at me; I looked at her with a bored expression plastered on my face.

"He was sent ok, the queen sent him! Now please STOP!" she screamed as Compton held her back, my child was standing their emotionless while Pam still had a shocked expression on her face. Since I had gotten what I wanted, I couldn't care less about the information since I already got it using my skills but I wanted to show her that I was in charge, something my child had failed to do.

"Finish them" I waved my hand in my child's directed and he quickly snapped their necks, the room was silent apart from the only human left who was sobbing loudly. I rolled my eyes before sensing how long I had left until sun rise. I had yet to purchase a home here since I still was unsure how long I would be staying so I would stay with either Pam or Eric, if it displeased them then I would ground for the day. We stayed silent until the civil war vampire broke it nervously.

"Can we leave now?" he asked with hope and I nodded slightly and he turned to my child who did the same. He quickly picked up his human and ran out of their as quickly as possible. I chuckled before walking into my Vikings office and grabbing my things, when I returned I saw my child standing in the exact same place part from now he had on a leather jacket. I eyed him hungrily for a moment, he was after all the most gorgeous man I had ever let eyes on. As I finished my assessment I reached his face and saw his signature smirk in place. I purposely bit my lip playfully and watched his eyes darken slightly, I chucked and walked past him noticing the bodies of the Were's were no longer here. I looked at him and raised a brow.

"I sent Pam to take care of them" he stated and I nodded before walking out of the bar with him hot on my heels. He locked up and I could sense his eyes on my arse so I put an extra spring in my step. I smirked when I heard him groan slightly and his fangs to snap down.

"If it is not too much to ask I would like to rest with you, I still have yet to purchase a property" I said as I slid into the car, suddenly reminding myself that I was only wearing one of his shirts as the silk slide up my thighs to expose more skin. I saw my Vikings eyes darken even more and the bulge in his jeans to grow harder, I suddenly felt myself grow wet as he started the car and my sudden craving for his blood made itself known. It wasn't rare for a child's maker to want their blood and vice versa, mine being completely pure, for my child to drink from me it would make him feel even more attached to me, and me to him.

"Of course lover, you do not need to ask" he said seriously and I smiled softly at him which seemed to please him. We quickly made out way to his place just in time as the sun was rising, I wondered if he knew he could go out in the sun for short periods of time if he fed on my blood, though it had to be given willingly to work. I still had yet to figure out how it works, but if my blood is taken without my willing then it will kill or turn a vampire into ash in seconds on taking it. It was useful in battle I will give you that. Breaking me out of down time my Viking held the car door open for me, I thanked him with a smile as we made our way into his house. I would not deny that the feeling of his hand on the small of my back brought back some of the happiest memories of when I first turned him.I snapped out of my rest completely and saw my Viking would be up very soon. As I turned around I felt his arm wrapped tightly around my waist and I smiled to myself. As I looked at his resting form I felt myself grow wet and my blood to call me to make him mine again. I could smell the fang-bangers as they still clung to his skin, it may have not been recent but my enhanced sense of smell picked up on it easily. My fangs slide down as I eyed his bare skin as the sheet fell to his waist; I bit my lip drawing blood before slowly licking it away. Without another thought I used my inhuman speed to get on top of him, I felt him shift slightly and grow hard as I ground myself on top of him. I put my knees on either side of his waist as I lowered my lips to his neck, nipping and sucking on the flesh there as I did so.

* * *

"Elena" I heard him moan but I knew he hadn't snapped out of it yet. I continued to grind myself into him before I felt the exact moment he rose from his rest, his emotions filtered into me and I felt his surprise, lust and happiness fill the bond, though his lust was clashing with mine making me make my movements faster and harder. I didn't know what the hell was happening to me but I was yet again following my instinct, and it was telling me to claim what was mine! I felt his hands grip my thighs as he ground into me roughly, he grunted as I moaned and I continued to work his neck.

"Fuck!" he hissed as I pressed myself harder into him and I felt his hardened length twitch against the thin fabric which was our only barrier. The next thing I knew I was underneath him and his lips clashed roughing with mine. I sighed into his mouth as I ran my tongue along his right fang drawing blood; his movements increased as he lapped at my tongue and tasted my powerful blood. His hands were everywhere and my hands scratched at his bare back drawing blood and a hiss of painful pleasure from my Viking.

"Du har ingen aning om hur mycket jag vill ha dig Elena" **You have no idea how much I want you Elena **he grunted into my mouth as his hands massaged my breasts through the fabric. I groaned in reply as his large and skilful hands made their way down my body and up my thighs only to find I was going commando. He groaned as he felt how wet I was for him. My back arched as his fingers tasted and tested my entrance before playing with my clit.

"Taste me!" I moaned and I felt the lust increase through the bond, I had yet to open my side of the bond since I was still reluctant. I felt him groan in pleasure before his shirt was ripped from my body leaving me bare. I opened my eyes and knew they matched his pitch black ones as he took all of me in. Starting with my breasts he teased and pinched my nipples causing me to cry out slightly in pleasure, I felt him smile against my skin and I opened the bond slightly to push lust into him. His eyes snapped to mine, though I hadn't opened it completely he could get a vague feeling of my emotions. Rising up and crashing his lips to mine I grabbed his hair forcefully causing a groan and I pulled him closer to me. He forced his tongue into my mouth and I opened my lips eagerly before he pulled away. Less than a second later I felt his mouth at my core and I arched my back and cried out his name as he continued to work me. His tongue worked my clit and folds and I felt his fingers enter me with force as he continued to pump me with his fingers and tongue.

"Fler min Viking!" **More my Viking!** I screamed out as he took me over the edge, he continued to lap as I withered on the bed. It took me only a few moments to recover before I had my Viking pinned on the bed beneath me. He groaned and struggled against my grip on his wrists as I ground into him, smirking at the power I had over him. I grabbed the shirt which he had ripped off me and quickly tore it in two, he watched me amused and lustfully as I tied his hands to the bed post. I knew he was about to make a comment but I beat him to it.

"Don't. Break. Them." I ordered and felt him twitch again beneath me. I knew he liked to be the one to give a women pleasure, but I also knew the whole bondage and pain thing turned him on as much as it did me. Without giving him any warning I bit him three times, hard, though I resisted drinking. He cried and groaned out in pleasure and I smiled as I continued to bite him all the way down until I reached the waistband of the silk pants he was wearing. I knew he wore them to not push me away and I felt genuinely touched that he had done such a thing. Deciding though that they had to go I ripped them from his body only to be faced with his generous length. I looked up with form with lust to see he was watching me with intensely. I licked my lips seductively before I kissed and nipped around the V line between his legs, ignoring were he wanted me to touch him the most. He twitched and groaned as his hands tensed against the fabric, I knew he was being careful to obey since with our strength a flick of the wrist could tear them simply.

"Stop teasing Elena!" he ordered and I groaned at the seriousness in his tone. I let my tongue slide up the main vein of his length and licked the wetness which was forming on the top of his head. He hissed as I repeated it, but cried out my name hoarsely as I took him all in my mouth without warning. I kept eye contact since it turned both me and him on even more as I worked him. When I sensed he was about to come I grabbed his balls and squeezed them with just enough pressure to get the desired effect. He came shouting my name and I swallowed all his had to give me, as he started to recover I slipped a hand down my stomach and to my core as I started to work myself. I opened my eyes and looked at him to find him completely hard again. Encase you are wondering not all vampires recovered that quickly.

"Elena" he snarled dangerous and looked pointedly at the bounds, I smirked and nodded and he was on top of me in a second, the fabric bounds long forgotten. He pulled my fingers from my mound and licked them clean, I snapped.

"Fuck Viking, I want you hard and fast. It had been too fucking long!" I snarled and then screamed out in pleased as he suddenly pushed himself all the way into me to the hilt as soon as I had finished. We both cried out at the friction as I rocked my hips against his and wrapped my legs around his as my hands went to his hair to push his lips onto mine. We both grunted and groaned as we speeded up our pace.

"Just let go, remember it's me you're fucking" I purred seductively in his ear when I felt him still holding back. He could never completely let go due to his age, even with other vampires since he would crack their bones and break them easily. He shot me a boyish grin before speeding up and thrusting in and out of me as he let himself go completely. I cried out in pure pleasure as I muttered his name like he muttered mine. I had no idea how long we went for but when I felt he was having trouble holding off cuming I flipped us so I was on top. We both gasped at the new angle as I rode him dangerously rough and fast as I felt his fangs graze my breasts causing me to through my head back in pleasure, my long hair tickling his large thighs as his hands when to my hips as he ground and trust into me. I felt him look at me questably but before he could think my fangs cut into his neck and I offered him mine. He took it with no hesitation.

"Fuck" we continued to drink when I felt the familiar feeling bubble up inside of me. I saw white flashes as I felt my orgasm starting, crying out when it finally hit me as Eric pressed his thumb to my clip. We both came screaming and I felt the room brighten as we rode out our orgasms before I collapsed on top of him. I licked the wounds on his neck even though it was unneeded and he continued to drink for a few moments before he pulled away, I licked his blood stained lips, tasting my blood on them as he did the same to mine. We both tend to get messy when we fucked.

"Wow" He muttered.

"Yea wow..." and it truly was just that...wow.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, sorry the last chapter was shorter than normal so I decided to try and return back to the chpaters normal size. Hope you ENJOY and REVIEW! **

"_Fuck" we continued to drink when I felt the familiar feeling bubble up inside of me. I saw white flashes as I felt my orgasm starting, crying out when it finally hit me as Eric pressed his thumb to my clip. We both came screaming and I felt the room brighten as we rode out our orgasms before I collapsed on top of him. I licked the wounds on his neck even though it was unneeded and he continued to drink for a few moments before he pulled away, I licked his blood stained lips, tasting my blood on them as he did the same to mine. We both tend to get messy when we fucked. _

"_Wow" He muttered. _

"_Yea wow..." and it truly was just that...wow. _

Chapter 16

**Eric's pov **

"Wow" I muttered as she rolled off me, I twitched slight as I pulled out of her, still recovering from the best sex of my life. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her against me as she leaned her head on my chest. I was still debating on whether this was a dream or if it was real, my maker was with me and she had just fucked me for all she was worth. I knew my maker was a temptress in the sack and I remembered her from the 800 years ago that I left, but what I hadn't remembered was exactly how much she affected me. A simple touch and she had me in her hands, me at her mercy. While I would normally feel extremely pissed if it was anyone else, if this was how it was going to end then I couldn't give a shit.

"Yea wow..." she muttered as she shifted slightly in my arms. I found I couldn't help the grin which was plastered on my lips as I looked at her delicious form. As I looked at her naked form pressed closely against me I noticed she looked deep in thought. I was suddenly filled with panic, what if she regretted what we just did; what if she had gotten what she wanted and was going to leave. Obviously sensing my emotions I felt calm run through me, as I looked down at her I noticed she was watching me curiously as her fingers danced on my bare chest. I shivered despite myself and a smirk soon formed on her lips, when Pam first asked me where I got it from I could honestly say it was a habit I picked up from my maker.

"Your panicked" she stated as she sat up, I couldn't resist admiring her form yet again as her chest was near my head for my viewing pleasure. I sat up and took a perk nipple in my mouth as I massaged the other. I was pleased when I heard her moan softy and tilt her head back, a smirk making its way to my lips as I continued my actions. I may be affected strongly by her, but I knew I could temp and tease her, getting the same or a similar reaction from her due to my actions. I rolled us over so my weight was resting on top of her as I changed my attention to her other breast and nipple. She moaned softly again but I knew I could get a bigger reaction. She had still yet to open our bond, but I knew not to pressure her since I knew it would push her away whether I liked it or not. I felt her wrap both her legs around my waist, pulling me closer. My previous stirring arousal was now at full attention as I ground into her. I moaned along with her as I felt her hand slip between us. We were just getting started when I heard her phone go off. I groaned, though I was pleased when I heard Elena make a similar sound. I felt her shift to get it so I rolled off her and shifted onto my side, putting my weight on my elbow as I laid my cheek on my palm. I growled lowly when I saw her stretch after she stood up, since we didn't need to do it, it was either for my benefit or just a human habit she had picked up. I found myself extremely curious to what she had been up to since we had parted; I hoped she trusted me more with her secrets. I now know just how difficult it is to fully open up to someone, I had dented what I had with Elena all those years ago because I couldn't grasp onto that concept. I kept a lot of things from my child which I thought would increase the risk of danger to come to her, so I knew this was exactly what my maker was doing for me.

As she stood there in all her glory I took my time to admire her since she was speaking in a language which I had yet to learn. I started at her legs as they seemed to go on forever before I got to her perfect arse, as I continued my way up her form I felt myself get even harder as I followed the extravagant tattoo which ran up her spine. I remember asking her about it when I was still a human, wanting to know how she thought up a design as beautiful as the one she wore. She had told me she had had it as long as she could remember, I didn't pry further into it since there was so much more I wanted to know about her long life. As I continued to work my way up I suddenly noticed how tense she was, her posture was stiff and she was speaking in a deadly tone which sent shivers even down my spine. I quickly got up from my position and sped round behind her. Resting my chin on her shoulder and my arms around her waist I felt her relax almost instantly, I breathed in her heavenly and toxic smell and buried my face in her neck. As I started to lick and kiss her neck I felt her shiver slightly beneath me and I swallowed down a groan which threatened to bubble from my chest and out of my throat. I heard her end her call calmly though I could smell her arousal fill my nose and drive me crazy. I pushed my arousal into the small of her back and I heard her groan.

"Naughty" I heard her breath and the next thing I knew I was shoved up against the wall. She kissed me heatedly on the lips and I moaned, I hissed in disappointment when I suddenly felt her lips pull from mine. I snapped my eyes open, not knowing they were shut. I had only opened them for a second before I felt her lips on my length. My fists smashed against the wall denting it as she took me fully into her mouth, I shuddered in pleasure as she continued to work me. I kept one hand against the wall as the other went to her hair, tangling my fingers in her locks I helped her get the pace which I wanted the most. She relaxed her throat and moaned taking me deeper and sending pleasurable tingles throughout my entire body.

"Shit...I'm...cuming..." I managed to gasp out and I felt her hand play with my balls, that was the last straw as I came cursing in my mother tongue as I emptied my seed into her mouth. She took it greedily and lapped me clean. As I leaned against the wall recovering slightly I felt her lips tease my neck. I opened my eyes to find her smirking devilishly, I raised a brow.

"Have I tired you out already?" she purred while chuckling but the next thing she knew I had her pressed against the wall and I was between her legs. I licked and teased her folds as her hands tangled in my hair. She panted unnecessary and started to mutter things in a language which no one else knows but herself. She rarely used to speak it so I smirked as I took her clit in my mouth and sucked hard, biting slightly knowing she liked it rough. She cried out my name as she pulled my hair roughly causing me to grunt in pleasure. I brought her to her first climax but showed no signs of stopping as I continued to suck and touch her roughly. I heard her growl; it was the sexiest thing I have ever heard. Using her enhanced speed she had me pined against the bed I before I could blink, I raised my brows, but groaned when I saw the look on her face. Her eyes were pure black with passion and she was looking at me with pure lust and need.

"FUCK ELENA!" I roared as she impaled herself onto me in one go right to the hilt. She started to rock and bounce on top of me and I groaned and growled with her as my hands grasped her hips to increase her speed. I completely let go, not use to the feeling again after so long as we started to fill the room with our noises of lust. I gritted my teeth as I felt my muscles tighten along with my balls, I could tell she was on her way as her muscles started to twitch around me. I found myself eager to taste her blood, but I knew not to bite unless she bit me first...she was extremely possessive over it.

"Faster, harder..." she muttered and I increased my speed to please her as she started to purr, her personal giveaway telling me that she was about to cum.

"God..." I groaned as I spilled inside of her, but not before she attacked my shoulder and offered her neck in return. I bit it eagerly, groaning as her rich and delicious blood spilled down my throat. I dug my fangs in harder causing another orgasm to overcome her as I continued to draw out mine, pumping my hips as she met me thrust for thrust. As she pulled away and ran her tongue over my fang wounds I followed her lead and done the same to her. As we collapsed and relaxed I groaned in disapproval as she rolled off me to lie beside my form. She chuckled and shot me a wink. We must have laid there for only 20 minutes before I felt her get up and make her way to my closet. I propped myself up onto my elbows and watched the delicious movement of her hips and she slipped on another one of my shirts.

"You look good in my clothes" I stated truthfully and she smiled genuinely which was a rarity on her. It lit up her whole face and I noticed her fangs had retracted, as I licked my lips I noticed mine had done the same yet I couldn't recall retracting them. I shrugged it off as I watched her curiously.

"Are you coming to the club tonight?" I asked, we were closed tomorrow and I would take her out if she would allow it, my maker could be entertaining at times. She looked at me with a blank expression before slipping on her shoes.

"I have business to attend to, if I get done in time I will visit" she stated and I squashed the disappointment I was feeling. She gave me a small smile and a peak on the lips before she was out of my sights within seconds. I groaned, I was so whipped I thought bitterly.

* * *

"I don't think that is a good idea Blondie, he is not in the best of moods" I heard my child mutter to the telepath and her vampire. I rolled my eyes as I glared at the blood-bags as they tried to grasp my attention. I had found myself anxious and irritated that my maker wasn't with me and by my side like she should be, the fresh dose of her blood within me was circulating through my veins, and while I was ecstatic that she had finally yielded to me like she should have, as the night progressed I had found my mood becoming sour as the night was drawing closer to an end. My child had noticed my sudden mood and had told me not to kill any humans; the vampires also have kept their distance. I have been getting more and more vampires coming into my club and my area hoping to see my maker, she was extremely important and every vampire respected her whether they despised being a vampire or not. Very few had caught site of her so more vampires were requesting to move or visit Louisiana to try and catch site of her. It had made my job as sheriff slightly more difficult, but nothing that I couldn't handle, plus the extra vampires meant Louisiana would become richer than it already was.

"Oh hush Pam, we need to speak with him" Sookie said determined and I rolled my eyes. My interest in her had lessoned to basically nothing, other than her talent there was nothing about her which I was after anymore. Her blood of course would taste delicious, but compared to my makers it would taste weak. She was beautiful I will give her that, but again you couldn't compare her to my maker's pure beauty, as well as this her attitude will get her killed with my kind. I watched un-amused as she came bursting into the club, I gave her a swift glance over before fiddling with my phone. I saw Pam behind them, I could feel her slight unease but her humour was flaring though the bond. I raised a brow at her but she did nothing but smirk and wink...it was not secret that Pam disliked the blonde telepath.

"Eric" Bill greeted, he scanned the room obviously looking for my maker, though his relieved look told me he had hoped she wouldn't be here. I gestured for them to sit, but my expression stayed the same as I fiddled with the phone which lay in the palm of my hand. I could sense the nervousness and slight lust coming from Sookie but I ignored it as my mind filled with thoughts of my maker. It wasn't long before they both finally gave up and started to talk.

"Is Elena not here then?" I heard Sookie ask; she tried to keep the happiness and relief from her voice but failed to do so. I heard Pam snigger but I said nothing and signalled for Pam to empty the club. The fang-bangers groaned in protest, muttering things such as how hot I was but didn't pick anyone to feed from as well as how the new mysterious vampire was nowhere in sight. Business had picked up since her arrival since rumours had been spread, I could hear the protests of the humans who didn't get in from outside, I rolled my eyes, like I cared. As soon as the club was emptied I looked back at the couple, I gestured for them to continue and they looked at each other nervously. I continued to stare blankly at them until my child finally lost her patience.

"Well spit it out!" she snapped sounding pissed and I sent humour though our bond. She shot me a devilish smirk as both Compton and Sookie jumped at her tone.

"Well..." Sookie started twirling a strand of hair with her fingers; I tilted my head to the side and shot Pam an amused look which she returned. "Do you know that problem we discussed in your office?" she started again and I gestured for her to continue. I remember perfectly how they had come into my office and told me how Bill had apparently taken the laptop in order to complete his database. It was a pathetic lie since I knew it was Sookies jealously that did it, I was surprised though that she let her boyfriend take the blame though. She never seemed like the type of person to lie so openly when I first met her. I nodded for her to continue, I was still anxious about my maker not yet returning. I could tell Pam was slightly on edge as well, she had grown extremely fond of my maker which I was pleased with, as long as she kept her place since my maker could be extremely dangerous when someone fuelled her temper.

"We were wondering if we were in the clear..." she said quietly and I looked at them both with annoyance. Looking at the time I stood up gracefully and looked at them blankly.

"No" I said simply before leaving, Pam could close up and get rid of them.

* * *

"Calm down master, I am sure she hasn't disappeared" Pam said as I paced the empty club. It had been just under a week since my maker had left and I had become irritated and panicked that she would stay away longer. This is why I did not like feeling! I scowled at my child; her face held a bored expression but I could sense the hurt and worry of her emotions through the bond. Like I had said, she had become extremely close to my maker in such a short time. I was just about to reply when I sensed Sookie on her way; I creased my brows but blanked my expression as they came in. I raised a brow at Pam but I could sense her confusion and annoyance. What the Fuck are they doing here!

"You better have a good reason for disturbing us Eric" Sookie scowled as she came in with Bill in toe. I rolled my eyes and continued my pacing.

"What are you doing here Sookie, Compton?" I asked irritated and they looked at me with raised brows. I narrowed my eyes and watched amused as they took a small step back when they think I didn't notice.

"What are you on about, we got a text telling us to meet here, and we assumed it was you" Sookie spat and I narrowed my eyes. I was just about to tell her to watch her tone when someone else interrupted me.

"Temper Stackhouse" my maker said dryly and me and Pam were at her side in a second checking her over. She rolled her eyes but a smirk was plastered on her face. I could immediately sense the fear fill the room and I tore my gaze from my lover to look at the couple who had moved further towards the back of the club. I would have laughed out loud if I wasn't trying to keep a blank expression on my face.

"Where have you been Mistress, Eric has been beside himself?" my child said with humour and my maker looked at me with a raised brow, I rolled my eyes refusing to meet her gaze. As she walked past I took in her outfit as did Pam. She was dressed in a off the shoulder dress which showed off her skin in an elegant but sexy way. I felt my fangs inch and my arousal to twitch as I continued to scan her form, her dress was in black and stopped a few inches above the knee. It had a pleated skirt bottom which fanned out slightly; basically she looked as sexy as hell as her matching heels finished off the look. As I carried on my assessment of her form I noticed she was doing the same to my outfit, her eyes darkened slightly giving away her desire but other than that her face remained expressionless. Her hair was perfectly straight and the small amount of makeup she wore made her look as if she was glowing. I could feel my child's happiness and lust through the bond, but it was muffled slightly with Sookies emotions. She was steaming with jealous, hate and of course her fear. The fear coming off her in wave's causing her to clutch to Compton's hand pathetically. More and more I was wondering to myself why I was so interested in her in the first place.

"I was unaware your business would take so long" I stated, my voice coming out slightly huskier then I expected it to. My lover kept her expression blank, I frowned.

"Can we leave?" I heard Compton say, I was just about to get them to leave, wanting to have a word with my maker alone but my maker cut me off.

"No" she said plainly, though her tone left no room for argument.

"Look Elena, we really need to-"Sookie started stupidly. I growled at her warningly as she said my makers name with distain, she looked taken back and hurt but how dare she disrespect her.

"You will stay, is that clear?" my maker said dangerously, they both swallowed and nodded. It was only when Pam mentioned Elena's shopping bags that I realised she had them. I was so transfixed on her form I had missed the small detail. In her hands were a number of bags, which of course were from expensive makes. I watched as she put them down onto one of the tables before gesturing for everyone to sit. Bill and Sookie cautiously but hurriedly slid into the booth with Pam on the end while I slid in opposite, Elena sliding gracefully in next to me.

"You look delicious" I purred as I breathed into her neck. God her smell was addictive. I stiffened slightly when I felt her hand on my thigh, rubbing it up and down and I stifled a groan. My eyes darkened and my fangs started to peak form my lips yet she continued her movements, though not reaching where I wanted her to touch the most.

"So what was this business you disserted us for Mistress?" Pam spoke and I quickly shot her a warning look. My maker was extremely private and I did not want my child overstepping her boundaries. She must have sensed this as she quickly started to apologise.

"Sorry Mistress, I didn't mean to pry" she said nervously as my maker stared at her with a perfectly blank expression. She tilted her head to the side before speaking.

"It is fine Pamela, this concerns all of you as well as myself" she started and her hand inched higher up my thigh. I let out a disgruntled groan and narrowed my eyes at her, only to get a smirk and a wink in return. I knew I would never win against my maker but that didn't mean she was allowed to tease.


	17. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

* * *

Hey readers,

I just wanted to ask whether any of you are interested in me adding more chapters to this fic, let me know if you are since I am curious to whether or not to continue it now I have the time to concentrate on my True-blood fanfic's.

Don't forget to let me know

Lots of love

XXX


End file.
